Her Little Warrior
by PeeBoink
Summary: Post GSD: Four years have passed since the Second Bloody Valentine War. Four years of secrets, regrets, guilt, happiness, friendship and love. Is it really time to move on, or should they face and embrace what really is deep in their hearts?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Most characters in this fiction are not mine unless stated otherwise. Every effort is made to keep this fiction satisfactory; hence, the chapters published are subjected to minor changes without prior notice. I do NOT own Mobile Suite Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny. SUNRISE produced it and it was directed by Mitsuo Fukuda.

**Timeline: **POST GSEED DESTINY: This story took place four years after the Second Bloody Valentine War.

**AN:** Photobucket Album for my Her Little Warrior. I borrowed and saved some photos for visual reference per chapter. Please visit and click the link **Her Little Warrior Album** on my profile page.

* * *

><p><strong><span>HER LITTLE WARRIO<span>R**

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

><p><strong>oooooooo<strong>

**Four years ago: 7 months after the Second Bloody Valentine War**

"Is this really for the best, my lady? Maybe we should inform Master Kira about this," Myrna said worriedly. She had been worrying for her princess for months now, and she was at her wit's end. Her beloved princess's condition should not be taken lightly.

Cagalli remained silent, her back facing the three people she trusted most at this moment. She was standing in front of a large glass window, with her right palm against the cool glass, observing the dark clouds and heavy downpour outside. Her face was expressionless, though you can see traces of fatigue if you look and observe closely.

"Please, my lady. As your brother and only living family, he needs to know about your condition. You need―"

"Your highness, I've been supporting you and your decisions for all these years that I was your bodyguard and as a soldier of the Orb Forces, but I think this time I must disagree with you," Admiral Ledonir Kisaka finally interrupted Myrna's pleading after 10 minutes of silence, "This is a crucial matter that needs to be attended with utmost care. You will need the support of your family and friends to survive and endure this. Please, Cagalli. If you don't want your friends to know, at least inform Master Kira about it," he added.

The Chief Representative of Orb remained silent and motionless. If not for her slightly trembling shoulders, the other three occupants of the room would have thought that they were talking to an inanimate object.

The fourth occupant of the room remained silent as he leaned his back against the hard wall of the suite. He was listening all throughout Kisaka and Myrna's persuasion with no luck in convincing the shivering Princess of Orb to inform her brother about her critical condition. Slowly, he reached for a thick shawl on a settee and approached the princess with finesse Coordinator ability. He draped the shawl on her petite shoulders and back to keep her warm and trembling.

Cagalli gasped inaudibly, as she felt the soft texture of the shawl on her shoulder. She appreciated the gesture and thanked the young man who gave it to her. The said young man remained at her side, though he was now leaning his broad back on the glass window, with hands inserted in his pant pockets, as he listened silently.

"Cagalli-sama, you have to understand. You are important to us. We want to take care of you and we want you to need us, too. Please Cagalli-sama this is for your own good," Myrna pleaded.

Kisaka sighed once again. Her highness was one stubborn woman. If she was headstrong during her younger years, she was now obstinate and unmovable as a mountain.

"Cagalli, please reconsider your decision. You can't shoulder and solve this matter on your own. Allow us to help―" Before Kisaka could finish, he was cut-off from his sentiments by the object of their frustrations.

"Enough."

Cagalli closed her eyes and breathed deeply, before facing her dear caretaker, her loyal bodyguard, and her silent companion. "Enough please," she continued in a firm but weary voice. "I understand. Seriously, I understand what you are trying to point out. But Kisaka, the second war had just ended months ago. Everybody is still at the stage of recuperating from the harshness and cruelty of war. Some are still grieving for their losses. Each nation is still on the process of rebuilding their economy. And most especially, those people who are very dear to me such as my brother and my friends who participated in the past two wars are slowly regaining and experiencing the life that they used to and the life that they wanted to have since then. Let them experience the life without the burden of protecting their people through bloodshed. Please Kisaka. Give them a break. Give Kira a break. I promise I can handle this. I'll be strong for all of us. We can make it work. So please don't tell him about this."

Kisaka sighed for the nth time. Myrna approached her weary princess and softly rubbed her back to comfort the fragile Goddess of Victory. The fourth occupant of the room remained silent, standing beside the princess and ready to assist her if needed.

"Fine. We will not inform Master Kira about it. But how will you explain your condition to them if Master Kira and Lady Lacus decided to visit you one of these months? Your weight loss and paleness are very noticeable. You can't even stand for longer than half an hour. You're trembling most of the time and you have dark bags under your eyes. Good thing your state speeches and conferences are done via video conference. And thanks to Myrna's proficiency in applying make-up, you look healthy during your video calls. And how about your state visits and peace talks to different nations? Tell me how will you handle this?" Kisaka inquired his charge.

Cagalli managed a small smile at her loyal bodyguard and second father-figure. "Don't worry. I had it all planned out since the time I found out about my condition. As the Chief Representative of a neutral nation, it is expected that Orb will be the mediator between PLANTs and Earth Alliance. A number of documented proposals from every nation who wished to be included in the Peace Treaty are expected. We can use that as an alibi for me to decline any formal invitation to parties and peace talks for at least a year or two at most. We can tell them that I am very busy in reviewing and signing these documents for approval. We can send two council members as my proxy for these invitations, so that we will not offend them. If there is a need to really talk to me and discuss essential matters, then we will communicate through video conference."

"And the matter about Master Kira and Lady Lacus?" asked Kisaka.

"Lacus will be very busy as the new PLANTs Supreme Council Chairwoman. As a newly elected politician, she needs more time in learning and adjusting to her new status in PLANTs. It will take at least 2 years for her to manage her schedule especially if there are many things to consider and needs to be done for the approval of the Peace Treaty. And for my dear brother, Kira will be busy in assisting Lacus in rebuilding PLANTs and as Head of her Elite Security. His hands are full of responsibilities as long as the Peace Treaty between the nations is not yet approved. I know Kira is a worry-wart when it comes to me so I will make sure to call him every now and then or send some email to lessen his worries. Knowing that I update him with my daily activities once in a while, he will not have the urge to visit me here," Cagalli explained.

The four of them were silent for a while, contemplating on what was the right course of action. Myrna and the young man beside the princess were silent for a while, and then sighed in defeat and support. Cagalli smiled gratefully at them. Now that the three of them were in agreement, they were waiting for Kisaka to decide the final verdict.

Before Kisaka informed them of his decision, he asked one follow-up question to his princess. "How about Athrun Zala, will you not inform him of your condition?"

There was a moment of silence. Only the strong pitter-patter of raindrops outside could be heard.

Finally, Cagalli answered, "He doesn't need to know. If Kira, who is my only brother, wasn't informed, then Athrun, who is just a friend, doesn't need to know, too."

Kisaka stared at Cagalli's determined amber orbs and finally sighed in defeat. He promised the former Chief Representative Uzumi Nara Athha that he would take good care of his only daughter. With that promise, he would remain loyal to Princess Cagalli Yula Athha of Orb before anything else. And whatever decision she would make, he will support her always.

Cagalli smiled brightly at her ever loyal bodyguard and the other two occupants of the room. As long as these three people will continue to support her, she could manage and endure this crucial moment of her life.

"Thank you, all of you!"

"Now what will be our next plan, Cagalli?" Kisaka asked his charge.

"We wait."

"Wait?" asked Myrna.

"Yes, we wait. I think we prepared enough for whatever happens to me. Only selected people were informed of my condition. So far, my weekly treatment is alright, despite of my unhealthy appearance. The medical team who will be helping me if worse comes to worst are on standby and a phone call away. I'm ahead of my paperwork, so it will be the least of my problems. I prepared weekly programmed emails for Kira and Lacus which will be sent as scheduled. Kisaka is in charge of the media and security in case a leakage about my condition will leak out. Myrna is helping me with my needs and..." Cagalli trailed off.

"And...?" Kisaka repeated.

Cagalli sighed, "And...and if ever...if ever something will happen during my treatment...and...and I will not survive it...I had prepared my Last Will and Testament with my lawyer two months ago and pre-recorded 5 videos which will be given and shown respectively to Kira, Lacus, my selected family and friends, the Orb Council and the citizens of Orb, and to...Athrun," she informed the three occupants softly.

Myrna gasped in distress as she shook her head from side to side in denial. Tears of sadness flowed down her chubby and wrinkled cheeks.

The young man beside Cagalli stiffened and curled his fists in helplessness. He averted his eyes to the opposite side to calm his raging emotions.

"Cagalli!" Kisaka was shocked after hearing this revelation. It was as if the headstrong Goddess of Victory was saying her final goodbye at them. He never thought that she prepared everything as if she will not survive this ordeal.

"What is the meaning of this? Are you out of your mind? You will survive this, so you don't need to tell us these reminders like it's your dying wish! You will make it. You have 20% chances of surviving this. The 20% is enough for you to survive because you are Cagalli Yula Athha, the Goddess of Victory who endured two Bloody Valentine Wars and remained standing."

"Kisaka! Will you please relax? Geez! Even before the Second Bloody Valentine War ended, I planned to prepare these stuffs just in case, take note, just in case something might happen to me. It is no big deal. And even if I have only 20% chances of surviving, 20 is better than zero. And I promise I will make it." Cagalli grinned at them in confidence.

Kisaka and Myrna shook their head in exasperation. Cagalli and her antics. The young man remained motionless and quiet beside the Princess of Orb. He silently vowed that he will do his best in helping the headstrong yet fragile Princess of Orb. He had so much to thank for. She helped him to slowly heal his wounds from the tragic memory of his past. She reached out and helped him to move on and to look forward for the future.

"Now that we have established everything, let us have an early dinner. I'm hungry! I think I can consume two servings of food in ten minutes," Cagalli chirped happily.

Kisaka and Myrna chuckled at their cute and child-like charge, while the young man shook his head from side to side in mock irritation.

"Come on, let's go! I'm scheduled for treatment at 7 o'clock with Dr. Akita and he required me to eat a lot for―_gasp_―"

"Cagalli! Are you alright?" asked Kisaka as they approached the wobbling pale young woman.

The young man behind Cagalli immediately held her arms to assist her and prevent her from falling.

Cagalli shakily rubbed her forehead while she laughed weakly, trying to stand straight, "I-I'm fine. I'm fine. I got dizzy for a moment. But I'm alright now, I can walk on my own. No need to worry."

"Are you sure, dear?" asked Myrna, worry carved on her face.

"I'm fine really. See? I can stand on my own now. Come on, let's have dinner!"

Before she could open her bedroom door, Cagalli gasped in pain, holding her stomach tightly. Before she collapsed on the cold wooden floor, the young man standing behind her immediately reacted, and caught her in his strong arms.

"Cagalli-sama!"

"Cagalli!"

Myrna was crying beside her princess, holding her left hand in support. Kisaka went out to prepare their vehicle while calling the doctors that they are on their way.

Cagalli kept on wailing in pain as she held her stomach. She was coughing and gasping for air.

"I-It...h-hurts...h-hurts. Sh-shi―_gasp_―" Cagalli cried harder.

Before she lost consciousness, Cagalli gasped audibly and a trickle of blood flowed out from her parted pale lips as she slumped heavily on the young man's chest.

Ruby-colored orbs widened in fear as he stared at the limp figure on his arms. He screamed the first two words that came from his mouth since the four occupants of the room started their meeting.

"LADY ATHHA!"

**oooooooo**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> How was it? How was it? PROLOGUE DONE! REVIEWS are appreciated. I need your REVIEWS for inspiration and for the will to continue this fiction with vigor. THANK YOU!

* **PM** me or follow and visit my Twitter:** PeeBoink** if you have any questions regarding my fiction. Visit my Profile Page for the links.

**- boink! -**

11 Mar. 2012

**ooo**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Chapter One: Four Years**


	2. Chapter One: Four Years

**Disclaimer:** Most characters in this fiction are not mine unless stated otherwise. Every effort is made to keep this fiction satisfactory; hence, the chapters published are subjected to minor changes without prior notice. I do NOT own Mobile Suite Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny. SUNRISE produced it and it was directed by Mitsuo Fukuda.

**AN:** This story took place FOUR YEARS AFTER the Second Bloody Valentine War.

**PS:** To identify their present age, just add four years from their GSEED Destiny age.

* * *

><p><strong><span>HER LITTLE WARRIOR<span>  
><strong>

**Chapter One: Four Years**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>oooooo<strong>**

**PRESENT Timeline**

**PLANTs: Aprilius City  
><strong>

"...Kisaka and Myrna are taking good care of me so you don't have to worry, my brother dear. I really, really miss you! I hope to see you and Lacus soon. Please give my regards to Lacus, Yzak, Dearka, Shiho, Captain Waltfeld, and...Athrun. Take care of yourself and I love you _little_ brother!" ―_Beep!_

Kira Yamato turned off his computer after viewing his sister's video message for the third time today, since he received it this afternoon. It had been four years since he last saw his sister face to face. He missed her terribly. Despite of him, being busy in PLANTs and she being busy as Chief Representative of Orb, they find time to video call or send email weekly to update each other's life. Aside from her updates, he had secretly asked Kisaka to send him monthly reports about Cagalli's physical and emotional status. God knew how secretive Cagalli could be when it comes to bad and harmful news. And as her twin brother, he had the right to worry and be protective of her if someone or something harms her.

Kira glanced at the digital clock on his office table. It read 17:45.

'Almost dinner. Lacus should be done by now,' he thought.

He arranged the documents scattered on his table, and then went out of his office to give his secretary some reminders.

"Miss Blanche, please forward any important phone call to my private line as soon as possible, and fax the urgent documents to my office at Clyne Mansion."

"Noted, General Yamato."

"Thank you."

Kira strolled his way to where the Supreme Council Chairwoman's office is located, while playing Cagalli's video in his head. He had this feeling that something is amiss with his sister. He had started feeling this on his second month at PLANTs four years ago. Granted, he knew he becomes an over-protective brother when it comes to his sister's welfare, whether the matter on hand is as big as GENESIS or as small as a microscopic organism. The unsettling feeling was worst on the first two years he was away from her. Lacus appeased him that he was just experiencing a separation anxiety from his sister. While it comforted him a bit, it was Kisaka's assurance that Cagalli was doing fine that helped him to tame his anxiety, though he was not totally 100% assured.

He arrived at his destination and inquired the secretary if Lacus is done with her work.

"Good afternoon, General Yamato. Chairwoman Clyne is waiting for you. You may enter anytime."

"Thank you, Miss Leila."

Kira softly knocked on the office door, before entering the room. Before he could enter his whole body in the office door, a loud mechanical pink ball jumped on his arms.

"Kira! Kira! Kira!"

Kira grinned at the energetic and loud Haro. Good thing, he had very good coordinator reflexes to catch the speeding Haro or else he would be knocked-out of his breath due to force. An angelic giggle disturbed him from his musing at the far right corner of the office. He saw his beloved Pink Princess drinking her tea on one of the settees, as she smiled happily at him.

"Mr. Pink is really fond of you, Kira. How was your day?" Lacus smiled serenely. Kira kissed her forehead in greeting, and then sat beside her as she poured some tea in his cup.

"Nothing eventful, I assure you. All I did was signing some papers for approval and review some security strategies, how about you?"

"I am doing fine. I had a meeting this morning with the Supreme Council regarding the upcoming 3rd Anniversary of the Peace Treaty. We were discussing some suggested activities for the celebration."

"I see. Four years since the war and almost three years of official peace." Kira smiled. "How were Athrun, Yzak, and Dearka during the meeting?" he inquired.

This time Lacus giggled softly. "The three of them are fine. Despite of being three of the youngest council members up to date, they are doing wonderfully as representatives of their people. Athrun is still the reserved, intelligent, gentleman that he is. Dearka is still the relaxed and humorous guy since you met him, although he toned it down a bit, or the elder council members will reprimand him again and again," Kira and Lacus chuckled as they remembered their blonde-haired and tanned-skinned friend, "...and of course, Yzak is still serious and competitive and...uhmm...according to Dearka he is still the same 'grumpy and hotheaded' friend of his." Lacus finished with a slight blush on her rosy cheeks.

This time, Kira chuckled loudly on how cute his blushing Pink Princess is when she quoted and unquoted Dearka's description of Yzak. The two lovers were silent for a while, drinking their tea. Lacus was observing Mr. Pink as it jumps from one seat to another. Kira remained silent as he was lost in his own thought.

Lacus drained her cup of tea as she faced her beloved. Kira had matured both physically and mentally for the past four years. If he was a cute young man during their teenage years, now, he became one of the most respected figures in both PLANTs and Earth. He grew up from his cute and shy self and became the charming and handsome man he is today. And she loved him more each day.

Lacus looked at him knowingly and asked, "Is something bothering you, Kira...?"

Kira remained silent.

"...or is it someone?" she continued her inquiry.

Kira sighed and gave a small smile to his fiancé of one year. "I'm worried about Cagalli."

"Why? Is she having problems at Orb? As far as I know, Orb is progressing beautifully, since the end of the second war. And she seems alright and relaxed during our video call 2 months ago."

"That's the problem. Her last live video call was 2 months ago. After that, she updated us weekly via sending an email. This afternoon, I received a pre-recorded video from her, which is not enough for a protective brother such as me." Kira almost pouted.

Lacus giggled softly. Times like this made her fall in love more and more of him. Even though he is a man now, Kira's cuteness unconsciously appears when he was stressed out about something.

"Kira, relax. Maybe, Cagalli is just busy, since the anniversary of the Peace Treaty will be four months from now. As Chief Representative of a neutral nation, she has the burden in maintaining the peace between Coordinators and Naturals."

"I know. I'm just worried for my sister. The first six months after the 2nd war, we had our weekly live video calls, but when the 7th month came, I only received weekly emails or pre-recorded videos from her. You saw me at that time. It was driving me a bit crazy. If she did not live video-called me after the 5th month of receiving only emails and recorded videos, I would have flown with my Freedom and talk to her face to face myself, and demand an explanation."

"Are you really that worried of her?" inquired the Pink Princess, waiting for her beloved's answer.

"Of course. If I can go back to Orb and visit her today without the bulk of responsibilities here in PLANTs hindering me, I will gladly do it," Kira answered firmly.

Lacus smiled with a twinkle on her sky-blue orbs. "If that is the case, then I have no right to keep you waiting until dinner."

Kira was confused when Lacus stood up and retrieved a long brown envelope from her desk drawer. When she handed it to him, there was this unexplainable mischievous glint on her eyes that said i-know-something-that-you-don't.

"What is this?" Kira asked.

"Open it," was her only response as she sat back beside him.

Mr. Pink was bouncing around them screaming, "Open! Open! Kira! Open!"

The Ultimate Coordinator narrowed his amethyst eyes on his beloved. Lacus only shrugged her petite shoulders, and motioned for him to open and read what was inside the envelope.

Kira sighed and opened the envelope. Before he read the written document, the first thing he saw was the seal of approval from the PLANTs Supreme Council and twelve distinct signatures of the representatives of PLANTs. Seeing this, he immediately read the content of the paper. As he read silently, Lacus could see myriad of emotions from her beloved's handsome face. There was surprise, eagerness, impatience, happiness, and excitement.

After reading the document, Kira shook his head from side to side in disbelief. At first he chuckled softly, and then laughed out loud as he tightly embraced his beloved Pink Princess.

"Lacus! This is fantastic!" he said as he released his beloved from his tight embrace.

"I know you'll be delighted of this news."

"Of course, I am delighted. Ecstatic even! When was this approved?"

Lacus smiled happily. "That was our meeting this morning all about. We have been debating for two weeks now on who will be the hosting nation for this year's Peace Treaty Anniversary. It was decided that Orb will be the main hosting nation. Aside from that, appointed nations are tasked to assist the Orb Council in preparing for the celebration. In this case, representatives from Kingdom of Scandinavia, Eurasian Federation, and PLANTs are requested to arrive at least a month before the celebration to review and approve some last minute details for the week long celebration."

Kira was happy. After four years, three months from now, he could see his sister and finally calm his worrying heart. "Thank you for telling me about this, Lacus. Thank you very much. Even if it is only for 1 month, I am happy that we can visit Cagalli."

Before he could insert back the documents in the envelope, Lacus softly cleared her throat to get back his attention. "There is more."

"Huh?"

"I said there is more." Lacus once again had this mischievous glint on her eyes, coupled with a cute grin on her sweet and pink mouth.

"Huh?"

Lacus giggled softly. "Remember what I said a while ago? Representatives from PLANTs are required to go down to Earth a month before the celebration. The council decided to send 3 council members to board _Eternal_ and travel to Orb." Lacus handed Kira the lower-most part of the documents on his hands and allowed him to scan its content as she continued her narration.

"The Supreme Council picked High Commander Athrun Zala of December City, Captain Yzak Joule of Martius City, and Commander Dearka Elsman of Februarius City to go down to Earth, with Hahnenfuss-Team for security purposes. And since the _Eternal_ is the chosen vessel of the council, Captain Andrew Waltfeld and his crew will be present as well." Lacus sipped from her cup, before she continued her explanation. "Now this will be the great news. Some elder Supreme Council Members pointed out in our meeting that the new and youngest council members, including myself, had been working diligently for four years now without a break. They think it is time for us to take our long over-due vacation, and decided to schedule our leave of absence months prior to the Peace Treaty Anniversary. They thought we deserve the long vacation for our hard work."

Kira was listening intently at Lacus, waiting for her to confirm what were in his thoughts.

Lacus continued, "As of the 1st day of next month, Athrun, Yzak, and Dearka are on 2 months vacation leave, while I'll be having my 2 months and 2 weeks vacation. After our vacation, the four of us will immediately proceed to Orb to help for the celebration. And since you are my Head of Elite Security, your team will be joining me whenever and wherever I go," she chirped.

Kira stared at her for a moment. He blinked once. He blinked twice. He asked in hesitation, "So...?"

"So...I wanted to visit Cagalli at Orb, and stay there for my whole vacation period. If you agree, of course," she stated nonchalantly.

Kira's eye's grew big, then embraced his beloved tightly, almost suffocating her, if not for her Coordinator genes.

"God, love! You're incredible! Thank you so much!" Kira released his tight hold and captured his beloved's sweet lips in a passionate kiss. They kissed for a few more seconds until they were out of breath. They gazed at each other lovingly, before Kira softly kissed his Pink Princess one more time.

"I love so much," Kira murmured, as he touched her forehead with his, while circling his arms around her petite waist.

"I love you, too," Lacus softly pecked her beloved's lips once again, and then hugged him lovingly.

**oo**oooooo****

The quiet ambiance of the spacious, black and white, penthouse suite possessed a relaxing aura for the 22 year-old handsome man living in there. His emerald orbs swept around his empty suite passively. He just finished his shower, wearing a white, long-sleeved dress shirt and fitted jeans. He loved living alone. It gave him some peace of mind, with minimal worries about being a member of the Supreme Council and as a High Commander of ZAFT. For four years, this penthouse suite became his refuge.

Barefooted, Athrun strolled to his mini wine bar and poured some red wine in a glass with ice to calm his nerves. He rolled his long sleeves up to his elbows as he sat on one of the bar stools. He started working on some documents that he brought from his office. After reading for an hour, he filed the documents back inside his brief case. As he was about to close it, a small white envelope fluttered on his carpeted floor. Brief case completely forgotten, Athrun picked the envelope and the glass of red wine on his other hand, and then padded softly to his living room, and sat on one of his recliners facing the City of December.

Recognizing the envelope and its content, memories from this morning's Supreme Council meeting, and thoughts and feelings that he tried to suppress for the past months that were hidden in his aching heart resurfaced once again.

Thoughts and deep feelings of regret, longing, and love.

Thoughts and deep feelings for HER.

It had been four years since the last time he saw HER face to face. Four years since the day that he left HER, brokenhearted and in tears.

During that time, he was still confused and hurting. Confused about the war. Confused about what he really wanted―no, not wanted but needed―to do to clear his late father's crime. Confused on how he was going to clean his family name. Confused between his ambition and dream. Confused between his obligation to PLANTs and what his heart really wishes him to do. Confused about his feelings for HER.

Was it really true love or just an imaginary comfort during a chaotic war? He needed someone to comfort him from his loneliness and grief. He wanted to feel needed and not helpless. He wanted to protect someone, and to assure him that he was needed and important, too. He wanted someone who understands his pain. He wanted acceptance. He wanted to be recognized as Athrun. Not Patrick Zala's son. Not the Prince of ZAFT. Not the Red Knight. Not Commander Zala. And definitely not Alex Dino. Just Athrun. And she was there. She was always there, embracing and accepting him―Athrun.

Did he loved HER because he loved the idea of loving HER, or did he really fell in love with HER, with no holds barred and not expecting anything in return?

He was very jealous when he heard that she was engaged to him, the damn manipulative prick Yuna Roma Seiran. He wanted to beat the hell out of that bastard. He wanted to break and pulverize all his bones for even inhaling the same air that she breathes. When he heard the news from Lunamaria that she got herself almost married to that asshole, he was terribly hurt. He felt betrayed. He felt his heart break into pieces, scarred, and inconsolable. At that time, he wanted to annihilate the whole country of Orb with his Gundam for taking HER away from him. He wanted to destroy the most important thing to HER. He wanted to hurt HER for hurting him so much. He wanted HER to suffer for choosing HER country and not him.

He wanted to hurt HER for removing his ring. The ring that symbolized their love. The ring that symbolized that he will come back to HER and she will always be his beloved.

Was he really angry because she was supposed to be only his, a constant property in his slowly mending life, or was he really angry because she was the love of his life, the sunshine in his dull life, the air that continues to give life to his mortal body, but deprived him of that air and left him breathless and lifeless?

That time, he thought, maybe they were not meant to be together. Maybe, they were not meant for each other. Maybe they were not really in love, but a product of a young and naive infatuation.

With that resolve, he decided to go back to PLANTs to start a new chapter of his life. To find his true self. To heal and accept. To find love when the time is right.

He was ready to go home to his home country without saying a proper goodbye, and without giving an explanation regarding his decisions. By doing this, no painful words would be spoken, and no hearts would be broken. But alas! Fate decided to meddle again on his crazy life.

****ooo****_**  
><strong>_

_**Flashback: Four years ago: A week after the Second Bloody Valentine War**_

_On his last night in Orb, she went to him and asked if they could talk for a while. He wanted to refuse but he couldn't say 'no'. Despite of their conflicts and misunderstandings, she was still an important part of his life. They went to a secluded area in the Athha Garden for privacy. They talked civilly for a while, and then later on, screamed on each other's faces. They blamed each other for destroying their relationship, as harsh words and curses were spoken with an intention to hurt the other. Accusations were said. And at last, long explanations and realizations were concluded._

_She was crying and sobbing the whole time. He was crying, too, in frustration and agitation. He wanted to hold HER tightly and never let go. He wanted to console HER and promise to not let go. He wanted to say sorry for leaving and disappointing HER. He wanted to love HER and only HER for eternity._

_But he would not do that. Not now that he had decided to leave HER and let go...for good._

_When they calmed down, they were silent for a while. Until she asked him the words that pained him to hear._

_"W-Will...will you still continue to protect me, Athrun?" she asked softly._

_For others, it might be a simple question. But for the two of them, it would make or break them completely. Those were the first words that made them together as One. Not him. Not Her. But together as One. That was the first promise that started it all. That whatever happens, they would always protect each other._

_And there he was, standing beside HER, ready to break the promise that he first uttered._

_"Sorry. I can't do it anymore."_

_He might look emotionless and heartless when he said that, but he felt miserable and broken inside when he said those words. But he convinced himself that it was the right thing to do. To end things now before they could fall deeply and unable to let go._

_She tried to suppress HER tears from falling, but there were still some that were traitors and kept streaming on HER rosy cheeks. She tried to control her sobbing by covering HER mouth with HER dainty fingers, but soft gasps still escaped._

_He was silent. Not looking at HER at all. She was still crying for a few minutes, until HER eyes were dried out of tears...for now._

_She nodded HER head in acceptance. She said she understands. She said it hurts, but she knew she will heal, maybe not soon but someday. She said before she says goodbye, she had a request. A request for closure._

_He asked what it was._

_"Will you kiss for the last time? Just one short kiss. The same as the kisses we shared when we were still happy and contented. After that, I'll be ready to say goodbye," she whispered meekly._

_He was silent, contemplating if he should grant HER request or deny HER of it. With his decision made, he snaked his left arm around HER petite waist and crushed HER softly against his hard chest, as he captured HER cold and sweet lips on his. HER hands were positioned against his chest, while his right hand gently cradled the back of HER head._

_He was suppose to give HER a short, sweet kiss. It was a short sweet kiss. A short 8-second sweet kiss. They slowly pulled apart, both eyes were still closed. When they calmed their nerves, they slowly opened their eyes simultaneously. What he saw on HER glassy eyes overwhelmed his beating heart. Myriad of emotions were reflected on HER amber orbs. There were guilt, regret, sorrow, heartbreak, forgiveness, determination, love, and finally...acceptance. As she started to pull out from his embrace, a dam of overwhelming emotions erupted inside him like a switch unexpectedly turned on._

_Before she could completely pull away from him, he snaked both of his arms around HER petite waist and roughly crushed HER body against his hard chest. She was about to open HER mouth and say something when he aggressively captured HER now warm and still sweet lips. His kisses were filled with passion and hunger. He was like a starving man who craved HER lips since the day he breathe his first breath of air. She tried to push him, but with no avail. He trapped HER fragile arms between his arms, never wanting to let go. She tried to protest, but he silenced HER with his hungry mouth and his deprived tongue. He tasted HER sweet and intoxicating cavern with vigor until she gave in. He kissed, tasted, licked, and nipped all the corners of HER sweet mouth until she gave in to his demand._

_And she did give in...one last time._

_From passionate and hungry kisses, to sensual and arousing caresses, to teasing and pleasuring each other with no care at all. With no care on what might happen tomorrow. For now, they were together in their temporary blissful dream. They were One, making love to the only person they could never have. That night, they made love again and again, and again, until they could move no more. They slept on each other's arms one last time, before they say goodbye._

_On the following day, they woke-up at the same time, still in each other's arms, gazing and memorizing their soon-to-be-ex-lover's face. That morning, they silently did everything together. They showered together. They ate breakfast together. They silently walked hand in hand, until the last minute that they were allowed to do it. Away from prying eyes, they sweetly kissed each other goodbye, then slowly let go of each other's hand._

_She was suppressing HER tears, trying to be brave. Showing him how strong the Goddess of Victory is._

_"Do you want your ring back?" she asked._

_"No. It's yours. I was thinking of you when I chose it," he replied._

_"Will you not ask me why I'm not wearing it?"' she asked once again._

_"I don't think it will benefit us both if we will discuss about it," he replied._

_She nodded her head in acceptance._

_He slowly stepped one step back while still facing HER. Then another. Then another. And another. Until there was a good distance between them. Before he could completely turn his back on HER, she called his name and asked, "Someday, when we meet again, we will be good friends again, right?"_

_He nodded his head in affirmation._

_This time, she smiled. A small genuine smile on HER pink lips._

_"Goodbye, Athrun."_

_He wanted to say goodbye but his mouth refused to say it. It's like saying 'goodbye' meant they will never see each other again. He decided a nod would be enough, then slowly walked away from HER life._

_**End of Flashback**_

****ooo****

Since the day he silently said goodbye, he promised himself that he will forget HER, and the feelings that he had for HER. And when the day comes that they meet again, they would be able to start anew...as good friends.

On his first year in PLANTs, he busied himself with office work, military training, and fixing everything that tainted his name. There were times when he thought of HER during his solitary time, so he made sure that he was busy or hanging out with his friends. He refused to listen or ask Kira or Lacus about HER. He avoided watching HER worldwide State of the Nation Address or HER broadcasted conferences. He had a glimpse of a number of magazines where in she was the cover feature or the main gossip topic, but never lingered more than 3 seconds to look or read it.

He did not want to see HER face, or his slowly suppressed feelings might resurface.

He did not want to know all of HER achievements, or he might start to stalk HER by collecting every magazine she was featured in.

He did not want to hear HER voice, or it might play in his mind over and over again.

He did not want to read any gossip column about HER, or he might do something drastic if he read something about HER personal life and deemed it unacceptable.

On his second year in PLANTs, aside from managing his time and schedule as the Representative of December City and Commander of ZAFT, he started dating a variety of women. Every month, people would see him with different women clinging on his arm. As the month ends, he changed his women like discarding a soiled tissue paper in the garbage. Gossip tabloids would feature him every month with different women. His friends were a bit disappointed, but they still supported him. For the whole year, he had 12 casual flings. They hugged, kissed, teased each other, made-out fully-clothed or in their underwear only, but they never proceeded beyond that. He did not have the passion to do it with them.

On his third and fourth year in PLANTs, he continued his work in the Supreme Council, trained some soldiers in ZAFT, hanging-out most of the time with his friends, and totally stopped dating. Because he thought that all the feelings he had for HER were already gone. He thought he had completely moved on. He thought he had erased his 'love' for HER in his heart. He thought he did not need to date anymore to divert his attention and feelings because he had none of it now, until SHE approached him.

****ooo****

_**Flashback: 8 months ago.**_

_SHE said SHE wanted to tell him something._

_When he asked what SHE wanted to tell him, SHE hesitated, then took a deep breath and blurted her confession._

_"I love you, Athrun Zala. Will you be my boyfriend?"_

_He was shocked. He knew about her feeling for him, but he thought it was only a silly puppy crush. He was silent for a moment. Hesitant to answer her question._

_'I know I've moved-on. There are no lingering feelings left for HER. It is time to take the next step and start a new serious relationship,' he thought._

_SHE anxiously waited for his answer, until he opened his mouth and said one word._

_"Yes."_

_**End of Flashback**_

******ooo******

They were exclusively dating for four months, with tight hugs, sweet kisses, making-out once in a while, but never made love with each other. SHE asked why. He told her he wanted to wait because he respects her, and the only one who had the sole right to take her purity away from her is her future husband.

SHE said SHE understands. They were contented for another month, until SHE popped out her question.

_"Athrun Zala, will you do the honor of marrying me and staying by my side forever?"_

He thought it was a joke, but the seriousness and anxiety were evident on her eyes. At that time, he thought it was alright. They were adults. They were exclusively committed to each other. He had nothing to worry because he likes her. He accepted the proposal.

_"If that is what you want."_

SHE chose her ring, while he only paid for it. His friends were shocked about his abrupt engagement. They tried to persuade him to change his decision, but they failed. They accepted after he guilt-tripped them and congratulated him half-heartedly.

He thought everything will be alright from then on. He had a successful career as a politician and a high-ranking officer. He was wealthy in both material things and close friends. He had a fiancé that loved him. He thought he was ready to face HER now. The new and improved Athrun Zala. He could now face HER as a good friend.

Everything crashed down a month after his engagement.

That day, the PLANTs Supreme Council had a year-end meeting with all the representatives present. They were having a discussion for two hours already when Lacus' secretary interrupted their meeting because of an urgent video call.

Without further questions on who was calling, Chairwoman Clyne asked to patch in the video call for all representatives to see.

And that was the time when all his assumptions went down the drain.

She was in front of the Supreme Council Representatives via video call. Only HER upper body was seen on the screen because she was seating behind HER office desk. She was wearing HER white and blue military uniform, with elegance and an aura that speaks power. HER blonde hair was fixed in a loose low bun. She was boldly looking at them with HER fiery amber orbs. A confident smile plastered on HER pink lips, before she spoke a simple greeting to the Supreme Council, using her confident and seductive voice.

_"Good Morning, Chairwoman Clyne and to all the Representatives present, as well as the other employees who are in attendance. Pardon my intrusion to your year-end meeting..."_

Looking at HER beautiful face and hearing HER voice for the first time in four years were a gigantic slap to his in denial mind and longing heart.

He assumed that he already moved on.

He assumed that he was now contented.

He assumed that he was ready to face HER anytime.

He assumed that he was willing to be HER good friend.

He assumed that he did not have any feelings for HER.

All were assumptions. Stupid assumptions. His stupid assumptions.

Because three months ago, during the Supreme Council year-end meeting, he realized the absolute TRUTH.

The truth of the matter that he, Commander Athrun Zala of December City and ZAFT, was, and still is, truly, madly, and deeply in love...with HER.

HER...who was the Chief Representative and Commander in Chief of Orb Union.

HER…who was called the Princess of Orb and Goddess of Victory.

HER...who was his first and only beloved princess.

HER...who he hurt the most.

After all these years, he was still in love with HER...Cagalli Yula Athha.

And now, it pained him to know that they might never be together. That he might not have the chance to redeem himself and get HER back in his arms and life. Because another TRUTH might hinder him to be with his princess. He was an engaged man now. He promised to marry her and to stay with her forever. He might not love her, but he cared for her. He might not have a chance to be with his Cagalli forever because...

_Ring Ring._ 'Hello. This is Athrun Zala. I can't attend to your phone call right now, so please leave a message after the beep.'

_Beep!―_ "Hi, my soon-to-be-husband! Call me immediately once you hear my message. I'll be visiting your penthouse at around 22:00. I have to ask you something. See you later, darling! I love you!" _―Beep!_

...SHE was there. Meyrin Hawke, his fiancé.

Athrun drained his red wine in one gulp. He was frustrated. All he wanted was to be happy and it might be impossible for it to happen. He placed the unopened envelope on the coffee table, then stood-up to refill his glass in the mini wine bar. He was about to tilt the bottle when his door buzzer rang. He checked his digital clock. It was 20:00.

"Isn't Meyrin supposed to be here at 22:00? Why is she early?" Athrun muttered to his self.

He checked his home security system screen to view his visitors outside, and saw two of his best friends. He opened his door and invited them in.

"Good evening, Athrun," Kira greeted as Athrun gave him a glass of red wine, "Thanks."

"Yo, Athrun! Aren't you happy to see us?" asked Dearka as he bee-lined to his wine bar to pour some scotch for himself.

Athrun raised an eyebrow. "I am happy to see Kira, but I don't know about you," he answered sarcastically.

Dearka laughed at his friend. "What got your boxers in a knot―wait, or is it briefs?

Kira chuckled at the blonde's antics.

"Funny, Elsman," Athrun deadpanned.

"You've became grumpier than Yzak since early this year, man. Relax! Chill out!"

"Shut-up, Elsman."

"Okay! Okay! Fine." Dearka raised both of his hands in mock surrender. "No need to bite my head off."

Athrun rubbed his eyes in tiredness. "Sorry. I'm just stressed out lately," he sighed.

"Stressed-out?" Kira inquired, "Shouldn't you be relaxed soon because in a month you're free from work for 2 months, right?"

"I know. That is why I'm stressed-out. I need to finish every paper works before my vacation, so that when I come back, I will not be bombarded with stacks of paper on my desk. Another is the Peace Treaty three months from now. God! I'm still 22 and I feel like I'm 42 years old already."

Dearka hooked his right arm on Athrun's back, as he patted his shoulder in mock sympathy. "I feel you, man. Really, I feel you. Those paper works made me crazy most of the time. So I can't wait for my vacation to start. This vacation is long over due already. Woohoo!"

Athrun and Kira just grinned in agreement. They couldn't agree more.

"Speaking of vacation," Kira started, "What are your plans for your 2 months vacation, Athrun?"

"I don't have plans yet. I did not even open my envelope, yet. How about the two of you, what are your plans?"

Kira and Dearka looked at each other, asking who will talk first. Dearka nodded to Kira to start.

Kira cleared his throat. "Well, that is our reason why we are here. We wanted to ask you if you want to join us for vacation. We asked Yzak to join us, but he have to ask Shiho first. Lacus, Dearka, and I planned to spend our whole vacation until the Peace Treaty month at Earth, specifically at...Orb."

The three of them were silent for a moment.

Dearka cleared his throat to continue. "You see, we haven't been to Earth for more than 2 days since the conclusion of the Second Bloody Valentine War. You know, we miss the place, the scenery, the natural things like beaches and rain, and so on..." he trailed off, signaling to Kira to continue.

"Yeah, we want to see everyone who stayed on Earth like Miss Murrue, Commander Mu, Miriallia, Kisaka, Nana Myrna, my mother, Reverend Malchio and the kids...uhmm... the _Archangel_ crew...uhmm...the _Kusanagi_ crew..." Kira signaled to Dearka to continue.

Athrun remained silent.

"We want to see the...the...the Morgenroete, Inc. employees, too! Like Ms. Erica Simmons. Yes, right, Ms. Simmons!" added Dearka as he scratched his head sheepishly.

Athrun remained silent.

Kira became frustrated. He had enough of his best friend's lack of response.

"Fine!" Kira blurted out. "I want to see my sister badly! I want to hug her and hold her! I miss my twin sister damn much! It had been four years since the last time I talked to her face to face. The only reason why I want to go to Orb is to see MY ONLY SISTER, CAGALLI YULA ATHHA!"

Kira was slightly heaving from his outburst. He was frustrated and irritated at Athrun for the past four years when it comes to the issue about his sister. Hell! Everybody in the gang is frustrated and irritated at him. They had to avoid and be careful in even uttering the 1st syllable of Cagalli's name so that Athrun will not be in a foul mood for a whole day. Now that he was engaged to another woman, isn't it high time to see his past again?

'I mean, he loves Meyrin, right? That is why he is marrying her? So it means there is no stopping him from seeing Cagalli again as friends,' Kira thought in frustration.

Dearka wanted to laugh at loud at Kira's lack of tact.

'Sigh. Nothing can stop Kira Yamato, the Ultimate Over-protective Brother to do and say anything just to see his beloved sister,' Dearka thought.

Athrun drank his red wine in one gulp before slamming his glass on the wine counter. Kira and Dearka slightly jumped in surprise.

"I will not come."

Kira and Dearka gaped at Athrun in disbelief. The stubborn git!

"And why not?" Dearka inquired, almost whining like a child.

"Because I don't want to."

"Athrun! Stop being stubborn! C'mon! Join us at Orb," Dearka tried to persuade his blue-haired friend.

"I said No! And that's final."

"Athrun! Join us, you stubborn git."

"No!" Athrun insisted, then refilled his glass with wine and drank it moderately in one gulp.

"Athrun Za―"

"Are you still in love with her?" Kira asked his best friend after interrupting Dearka's words.

Kira was silently observing his two friends arguing about going back to Orb. He was confused on why Athrun was adamant in not going back to Orb. As far as he knows, Athrun had nothing to worry about because he had moved-on already, not unless...he was, and still is, in love with his sister.

Athrun was half-way done in drinking his wine when his tactless best friend threw him THAT question.

"_Cough. Cough._ K-Kira―_cough_―are you try―_cough_―trying to kill me? wha―_cough_―wha...WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

Dearka patted Athrun's back to relieve his coughing fit. He was trying to muffle his laughter with constant clearing of throat as he listened to the best friends.

"I asked if you are still in love with her, my sister, Cagalli Yula Athha," Kira once again asked calmly, observing his best friend's reaction.

"What nonsense are you talking about? I'm engaged to Meyrin for God's sake! Damn, Kira. What a load of shit!" Athrun tried to be nonchalant about it. Really, he tried to act unaffected about it.

"I am not talking nonsense, Athrun. And you haven't answered my question yet." Kira was still as calm as ever. He was as cool as a cucumber.

"GOD! N-NO!" Athrun bellowed defensively.

Dearka peered on his friend's emerald orbs. "Are you telling the truth?"

"YES!"

"Geez, Athrun! No need to shout. We're not deaf, ya' know," Dearka complained while holding his right ear, "If I didn't know any better, I think your defensive," he slyly teased.

"I'm not defensive!"

Dearka raised his hands in surrender. "Fine! Fine! You're not defensive. You're not in love with the princess. And you're telling the truth...sooo...does this mean that you are joining us at Orb?"

Athrun opened his mouth to protest but nothing came out. He was about to speak again when Kira interrupted him.

"Look, Athrun. Listen carefully and don't interrupt me. Whether you are still in love with Cagalli or not, the best course of action is to go spend your vacation at Orb. It had been four years since you had a decent talk with her. If you really want to marry Meyrin, then you have to face Cagalli the sooner the better. You can only be with Meyrin contentedly, if you are really sure that you are no longer in love with my sister. And the only way to be sure is to see her in the flesh. After talking to Cagalli and you still want to marry Meyrin, then we will be happy for the both of you. If, and only if, you realize that you are still in love with my sister, and wanted to pursue her again, then we will discuss the next course of action. But then again, it depends if she is still in love with you, or if she moved-on already. Did you get my point?"

Athrun was debating with himself whether to go see Cagalli or not. Because as far as he knows, he did not need to see her just to confirm his feelings. He already knew his true feeling since months ago.

He was, and still is, in love with Cagalli.

He was just biding his time, so that he could think properly and decide when and how will he do things without hurting somebody too much.

Athrun sighed in defeat. "Alright, I'll come with you, but how about, Meyrin? Wherever I go, she goes, too."

"Then bring her, too, if she wants to." Kira shrugged his shoulders. "We may not be close with Meyrin, but she is still a friend. And besides, she's your secretary. You need her for the Peace Treaty preparation 2 months from now."

"Fine. You win, you two."

"Booyeah!" Dearka pumped one of his fists upward. "Damn, Zala! You're a one big stubborn ass! It took us an hour to convince you. Now that you confirmed that you'll be coming, I need to go because I have some last minute paper works to be read."

"Me, too. I need to go. Lacus is waiting for me. See you tomorrow, Athrun!" Kira said while the three of them walked their way to the front door.

"Say 'hello' for me to Lacus."

Kira nodded in affirmative.

Athrun softly closed his front door. He was leaning his forehead against the door, trying to remember what transpired a while ago. He turned around and leaned his broad back against the door, while gazing at his ceiling.

Now that he had a couple of minutes of silence, he realized that the idea of returning to Orb was not that bad.

At first, he was against the idea of going back to Orb because he was caught of guard at that moment. Now that he had calmed down, he was quite excited in going back to his second home.

He smiled his first genuine smile for the past four years.

****ooo**ooooo******

It was exactly 22:00 when Meyrin Hawke arrived at his penthouse.

"Hi, darling! I brought you a chocolate cake. I know it's your favorite," Meyrin said as she entered Athrun's penthouse, carrying a box of cake.

Athrun was silent as he went to the kitchen to get a knife, two forks and saucers. When he was about to open the box, Meyrin held his hand to stop what he was doing.

Athrun raised an eyebrow. "Do you need anything?"

"You forgot something, mister." Meyrin pouted, still holding his hand.

"Huh?"

"You forgot to do something!" Meyrin whined.

Athrun wrinkled his forehead in confusion.

"You did not kiss me when I arrived, darling."

"Oh? Alright." Athrun kissed Meyrin's forehead then continued slicing the chocolate cake.

"Athrun Zala!"

"What is it now, Meyrin?" he asked in exasperation.

"Shouldn't you be kissing me on the lips? Athrun, I'm your fiancé," she whined again.

Athrun sighed in surrender as he gave her a sweet kiss on her lips. Meyrin was about to deepen the kiss when Athrun pulled-away from her and continued preparing the cake.

Meyrin huffed in silent irritation as she went out of the kitchen to freshen-up in the washroom. As she pass the living room, she saw a familiar unopened white envelope on the coffee table. It was the envelope containing Athrun's approval letter for vacation. She took it and placed it inside her skirt pocket, before walking happily to the washroom.

They ate the chocolate cake together, though Meyrin ate more than Athrun. They were in the living room, talking about random things. Athrun was seating in a single recliner, while Meyrin was on the two-seater recliner.

The digital clock read 23:00. Almost midnight. And for Athrun, it was time for Meyrin to go home. Good thing her and Lunamaria's condominium unit was 10 floors down from his penthouse suite. He was about to tell her that she should go home, when Meyrin stood-up from her perch and flopped herself side-ways on his lap as she snaked her arms around his neck. Athrun was caught of guard. He held her back with his right hand to prevent her from falling.

"Meyrin!"

"What?" she coyly asked, playing with ends of his blue hair.

"What are you doing? It's almost midnight. You have to go home now, or Lunamaria will be worried."

"It's alright, darling. I called her before I came here that I'll be late," she purred as she softly bit his right ear.

Athrun cringed when she did that. He never liked it when someone bit his ear.

"Meyrin, stop it. You really need to go home. C'mon, I'll bring you to your unit." Athrun was about to gently push Meyrin to stand-up when a white envelope obstructed his view.

Meyrin did not want to go home, yet. She wanted more quality time with her fiancé, but Athrun was persistent in taking her home. She was about to protest when she remembered the white unopened envelope. She fished it from her skirt pocket and shoved it in front of Athrun.

"When will you discuss this with me?" she asked, waving the envelope in front of me.

"Sorry. I was about to discuss it with you, but we were busy eating the cake so..." Athrun trailed off, wincing internally. 'Damn! I forgot to tell her about my plan to spend my vacation at Orb!' he thought.

"Why don't we discuss about it now?" she chirped, arranging herself back on Athrun's lap. "I was thinking, since this will be our first vacation together, why don't we go at Copernicus City? I heard there are newly built luxury resorts there. Ooh! It will be relaxing and romantic to go there―"

"Uhmm...Meyrin."

"―Good thing I bought a new sexy bikini last week. I know you'll be surprised when you see me on it, since you haven't seen me on anything skimpy before...well, except for my underwear―"

"Wait, Meyrin."

"―Gosh! I'm so excited, darling. This will greatly help our relationship, especially on the intimate aspect since we will be spending it together―"

"I'm going to Orb!"

"―Maybe this time we can, you know, proceed to the next level―Wait, WHAT?"

Athrun sighed while he gently massaged his head. "I will be spending my whole 2 months vacation at Orb with my friends."

Meyrin sputtered in surprise. "What? Why Orb? When did I agree that we will go to Orb? Athrun, I want to spend our vacation at Copernicus City!" she whined.

"I'm sorry, Meyrin. Kira and Dearka asked me to join them for two months in Orb. Lacus will be there, too. And I think Yzak and Shiho, too, if Shiho will agree. Everyone in the gang will be spending their vacation there. Since I did not plan anything, yet, when they invited me, I agreed to come with them." Athrun tried to explain to the scowling red-headed woman on his lap.

"Then why did you not consult me first before deciding? And of all places, why Orb? Don't tell me you'll leave me here? I won't allow it. I'll go to Orb, too!" she demanded.

Athrun was slowly loosing his patience. His ears were ringing due to Meyrin's loud whining. "I did not consult you because I really wanted to spend my free time with all of my friends, since we weren't able to do it for a long time. Even if they did not pick Orb, I will still join them to wherever they decided to go. And why not Orb? You know that most of us considers Orb as our 2nd home. And lastly, I was not planning to leave you here. You did not gave me the chance to ask you to come with us because you started yelling at me without letting me explain first."

Meyrin was ashamed of her outburst. It's not like she did not want to go to Orb. The country of Orb was one of the most beautiful places on Earth. She was willing to go there if not because of...HER.

"I'm sorry, Athrun. I did not mean to yell at you. I was just caught of guard that is why I reacted like that. But...are you sure that the only reason you will go to Orb is because your friends invited you...?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course."

"Uhmm...are we going to stay at a hotel?"

Athrun shrugged his shoulders. "I don't no yet. Maybe, we'll be staying at the Yamato Mansion. Kira did not give me any details about the lodging."

"Hmm..." Meyrin was silent, thinking of the chances that they will probably stay at the Athha Estate. She almost scowled in irritation. 'Anywhere is fine as long as we will not stay at HER estate,' she thought.

Athrun immediately stood-up as he carried Meyrin to his front door, then along the hallway, up to his private elevator.

"W-Wha―? Athrun! Where are you bringing me? Put me down! I want to stay here a little bit. Put. Me. Down. I want to stay!" Meyrin flailed her arms in protest.

"It's almost midnight. You have to go home," Athrun explained patiently.

"Let me stay for a little bit. We can eat more of the cake. C'mon Athrun, let's go back to your suite," she pleaded, to the point of almost whining.

"We've talked about this. I won't let any woman staying over-night in my house except for my wife. Even if you are my fiancé, the fact is, we are not yet married. So you have to go home."

Athrun gently released his hold on her as he pressed the door buzzer of the Hawke Sisters unit. After a few seconds, the door opened, revealing Lunamaria Hawke.

"Oh! Hi Commander! I thought Meyrin will be staying at your suite?" Lunamaria asked in confusion as she stared back and forth at her ex-Commander and her sister.

"Oh, no, no, Luna! You know I won't allow it. I just brought Meyrin back safely." Athrun smiled.

"Oh! Well, goodnight. Get inside, Meyrin."

Meyrin was still scowling, and then sighed in surrender. "Get inside, first, nee-chan. I'll say goodnight to Athrun in private."

Lunamaria nodded as she went back inside her room to sleep.

"So...see you tomorrow, darling," Meyrin smiled, playing with the ends of her pig-tail.

"See you. Goodnight."

Meyrin attempted to kiss Athrun on his lips when he slightly turned his head side-ways, making her kiss his left cheek.

Athrun said his final goodbye and started walking back to his penthouse suite.

Meyrin was still standing outside their unit, huffing in irritation.

'I won't allow Athrun to fall in love again with Miss Cagalli. I won't allow it,' she thought, vowing to never let go her fiancé.

****oooooooo****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>oooooooo<strong>**

**Orb Union: Onogoro Island**

"Yamato!" Yzak hissed. "Will you stop fidgeting? You're worse than a snotty brat who is deprived of his toy. For God's sake! You're a 22 year-old high-ranking military officer, so you act like one."

"I'm not fidgeting like a snotty brat!" Kira denied vehemently.

"You could have fooled me," Yzak muttered.

Kira cleared his throat and sighed. "Look, please bare with me for a while, Yzak. Until I finally hold my sister in my arms, I can't calm down and relax. Four years of not seeing and talking to her, can build-up a dangerous level of separation anxiety that will burst-out anytime if this separation will be prolonged more. It's a twin thing."

Kira, Lacus, Athrun, Dearka, Yzak, Shiho, Meyrin, and Lunamaria boarded the _Eternal_ Ship of ZAFT with Captain Andrew Waltfeld and his crew for their three months stays in Orb. Along them were the members of the Elite Security, Hahnenfuss-Team, and 6 mobile suits.

As of the moment, all high-ranking officials were told to stand-by near the ship's entrance because the _Eternal_ will dock on Onogoro Island docking port with in 15 minutes.

Since Kira, Lacus, Athrun, Yzak, Dearka, Shiho, Meyrin, and Lunamaria were visiting Orb for vacation and not for official and political reason, they did not need to wear their military uniform.

"Twin thing, my ass. Don't deny it! You really are a cry-baby and over-protective brother to your sister."

"Yo! Yzak, I can hear you screeching from the other wing of this ship. Pipe down, will you?" Dearka snickered as he approached Kira, Lacus, and Yzak, with Shiho and Lunamaria trailing behind him.

"Shut-up, Elsman!"

"Dearka's right. You're so noisy, Yzak. Even Captain Waltfeld could hear your voice inside his cabin," Shiho reprimanded her fiancé as she stood beside him."

"Are you reprimanding me, woman?" Yzak scowled, crossing his arms against his chest.

"Yes." Shiho grinned.

Lacus, Dearka, and Lunamaria snickered at their friends, while Kira remained restless. Lunamaria noticed that Athrun and her sister were nowhere in sight.

"Excuse me. But where are High Commander Zala and Meyrin?" Lunamaria asked her superiors.

"Oh my, they need to be here! We are almost near from the docking port," Lacus said worriedly, moving her eyes and head, trying to locate her friend and his secretary.

"Where is that Zala?" Yzak's voice boomed. "Don't tell me he's frolicking somewhere with his girlfriend?"

"Watch your tongue, Yzak Joule," Athrun sneered playfully behind his platinum-haired friend, "Don't give accusations that you are guilty of."

"What are you implying, Zala?"

"Nothing."

Before Yzak could scream more, Shiho covered his mouth with her hand to silence her hot-headed fiancé. Meyrin, who was silent beside Athrun, softly called Yzak's attention.

"Uhmm...Sir Yzak. I'm not Athrun's girlfriend anymore. I'm his fiancé of 5 months," Meyrin corrected the irritated captain.

"As if I care." Yzak muttered.

Shiho elbowed her fiancé for being rude. Among Athrun's friends, Kira and Yzak were totally against his engagement to Meyrin. For Kira, he thought that Meyrin might cause grief to Cagalli when she finds out that Athrun is already engaged to another woman. For Yzak, he thought there might be something wrong with the red-headed woman. He had this feeling that she might do something terrible someday. Another reason why he disliked the engagement was because he prefers Cagalli for his friend. He might always clash and argue with the blonde-princess because of their personalities, but she was a close and trusted friend and ally.

Before another argument will start, Dearka asked Lacus and Kira about where they will stay.

Lacus smiled apologetically at her friends. "I'm sorry but I don't know, too Dearka. We tried to contact Cagalli or Sir Kisaka and inform them of our arrival but they were very busy in preparation as the host for the Peace Treaty celebration. We called Auntie Caridad if we could stay at the Yamato Mansion, but she said the mansion is under renovation. She told us that she will personally inform Sir Kisaka about our arrival."

"Since everyone is busy, does that mean no one will welcome us at the docking port?" Dearka asked. His eyebrows rose in wonder.

"We don't know, yet." This time Kira answered the question. "We tried contacting them again, before we departed from PLANTs, but the connection was busy. Hopefully, mom was able to inform Cagalli or Kisaka about our arrival."

Athrun was standing silently behind Kira. His heart was beating so fast, he was afraid it my burst. He was very nervous in seeing her again. He put his right palm above his chest, feeling the hidden Haumea pendant against the fabric of his shirt. He never removed it away from him. It was always around his neck, hidden beneath his clothes. He never allowed anyone to touch it but him. Not even Kira could touch it. The Haumea pendant was a sacred thing for him and Cagalli. Before he lost himself in his thoughts, Captain Waltfeld announced his arrival.

"Don't fret, kids! I received a message 5 minutes ago from Orb Command Center. Someone will welcome you at the docking bay," Captain Waltfeld announced. "Now get ready! We will open the gate in a minute."

Captain Waltfeld was in front of them. Lacus looped her arm around her beloved's arm. Kira was smiling lovingly at his love. He was excited to go out of the ship. Athrun was standing stiffly, nervous of seeing again his princess after four years. Meyrin frowned disapprovingly at her fiancé. She did not like his facial and body reaction at all. She tightly hooked her arms around Athrun's left arm, pressing her body against him to get a reaction, but Athrun remained oblivious of her. Dearka was grinning from ear to ear. He would be able to see his Miri again. Then he raised his eyebrows in disapproval when he saw Meyrin, latching at Athrun like a leech. He shook his head in pity for Athrun. From the day that he met Meyrin, he knew that she will cause trouble. Shiho was standing beside her fiancé, Yzak, trying tone down his impatience.

Blue sky and the bright shade of the sun greeted the _Eternal_ crew and its passengers. Captain Waltfeld walked forward, followed by the passengers of the ship. In front of the visitors from PLANTs were a number of Orb Military Officers and soldiers in their crisp blue and white uniforms, saluting them in welcome. Standing ahead of them were three people who became their comrade and friend for the past two wars. As they got near the three Orb high-ranking officers, the delegates and visitors from PLANTs were greeted with smiles plastered on their delighted faces.

Admiral Ledonir Kisaka, Captain Murrue Ramius, and Commander Mu La Flaga received them with open arms.

"Long time no see and welcome back to Orb, friends from PLANTs," Admiral Kisaka greeted his long time comrades.

****oooooooo****

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Long chapter, huh? Don't you think I deserve a REVIEW for this chapter? Comments and violent reactions, people!

**REVIEWS** are appreciated. I need your **REVIEWS** for inspiration and for the will to continue this fiction with vigor. THANK YOU!

THANKS to my Reviewers: sassy. blondeprincessa. YellowLego. Kitty. orb90. asucagafan. alyceinchocoland. vavoom. Arkangel87. popcaga. elgnis rekresreb. CapitalD. Azetta.

**- boink! -**

15 Mar. 2012

****ooo****

**NEXT CHAPTER: Chapter Two: Good Friends**


	3. Chapter Two: Good Friends

**Disclaimer:** Most characters in this fiction are not mine unless stated otherwise. Every effort is made to keep this fiction satisfactory; hence, the chapters published are subjected to minor changes without prior notice. I do NOT own Mobile Suite Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny. SUNRISE produced it and it was directed by Mitsuo Fukuda.

**AN:** This story took place FOUR YEARS AFTER the Second Bloody Valentine War.

**PS:** To identify their present age, just add four years from their GSEED Destiny age.

* * *

><p><strong><span>H<span>ER LITTLE WARRIOR**

**Chapter Two: Good Friends**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>oooooooo<strong>**

**Orb Union: Athha Estate**

Cagalli Yula Athha was grumbling to herself as she clasped the last piece of earring on her left ear. She was frustrated and pissed-off because she had to attend a two-hour meeting with the Orb Council this morning. She made it clear, since last week that all meetings and appointments for this week were to be cancelled because she will be expecting some important people from PLANTs. Because of that impromptu meeting, she wasn't able to personally welcome back her brother and friends at the docking port.

"Good thing Kisaka, Murrue, and Mu are there to greet them," she muttered while dabbing a thin layer of lip balm on her pink lips to moisturize it.

She was surprised when her Mama Caridad visited last week and informed them that Kira and their friends will be departing for Orb by the following week. Due to her busy schedule, she wasn't able to check her emails from PLANTs. She immediately checked her email and saw a number of unopened messages from PLANTs, stating that they'll be visiting and staying for three months at Orb.

Her first reaction was elation. She would be seeing her only brother and her friends, who she haven't seen for a long time. But when Kira mentioned in his email the two people who she wasn't ready to see yet, she felt a little bit unsure. Then she realized something when she took a stroll down memory lane. For the past four years, she experienced so many things about life, such as grief, pain, loss, weakness, fear, disappointment, loneliness, and hopelessness. She wanted to give-up and escape from her pathetic and lonely life. But then, at the end of the day, she realized that not everything was black and white. She learned to use those experiences as motivation to stay strong and basis for change. She was able to gather comfort from those people who believed in her capabilities, and also, to those people who needed her as their pillar of strength.

If not for her weaknesses in life, she wouldn't be the confident and independent woman she is today.

Some time in her life, she fell and got wounded. She was bleeding and felt pain. But with the help of those who were dear to her, she was able to patch it up. Wounds took time to heal, and sometimes, a scar might appear. With that painful experience, she learned something, and it made her a better person.

Cagalli grinned at her reflection on the mirror. She knew she could do this. She was Cagalli Yula Athha, the Goddess of Victory, and she would make sure that she'll pass this long over due meeting with flying colors.

"You can do this, Cagalli!" She muttered determinedly at her reflection.

She opened her dresser drawer to retrieve her last accessory and one of her prized possessions. She was about to get it from its case when she saw a folded blue baby bib beside it. She carefully held the blue bib on her hands as she traced the name embroidered on it. Joyful and painful memories from the past resurfaced on her consciousness.

**ooo**

_**Flashback: Two months after the Second Bloody Valentine War**_

_It had been two months, since the second war ended. The Orb Council and Orb Forces were very busy bringing back the peace and order in their nation. Renovation and restoration were done to buildings and infrastructures in areas of destruction. Medical attention, relief goods, and a sum of money were given to those families who were greatly affected by the remnants of war. The Orb Council, headed by Chief Representative Cagalli Yula Athha, was having a heated meeting regarding their priorities in rebuilding Orb._

_Cagalli was in the middle of explaining her proposal when she was hit with severe headache and dizziness. One second, the Chief Representative of Orb was talking in front of them, and then, what happened next caused a loud stir in the council room. Cagalli Yula fainted in front of her Council Members._

_She was immediately brought back to Athha Estate by Kisaka, where in she was checked-up by her private physician. Both Kisaka and Myrna were worried that something might be wrong with their princess. They were ready to call Kira Yamato back to Orb if the situation appeared to be serious._

_After half an hour, Dr. Akita had Cagalli's laboratory test results in his hands, but he refused to announce the findings until the princess was conscious to hear it. Kisaka, Myrna, and Dr. Akita waited for Cagalli to wake-up. After 10 minutes of waiting, the sleeping princess slowly opened her eyes as she tried to remember what happened to her._

_"What happened?" she asked weakly, as she tried to sit-up._

_"You fainted in the middle of discussing your proposal to the council," Kisaka informed her, as he assisted Cagalli on sitting, propping her against a mountain of pillows. "How are you feeling?"_

_Cagalli smiled weakly. "I'm alright. A little bit dizzy and nauseous, but I can manage."_

_"Here. Drink this." Myrna handed her a glass of water. "We were so worried. You were so pale when they brought you here."_

_"Sorry for worrying all of you," she said after sipping some water. "I'm just a bit stressed out, but I'm sure I can manage next time."_

_Dr. Akita cleared his throat to get all of their attention. "Your Highness, pardon my interruption but I have your laboratory test results in my hand, and I think you have to hear the result as soon as possible."_

_Myrna had a worried look on her face. "What is it? Is there something wrong with Cagalli?"_

_Dr. Akita stared at the three people in front of him, with an expression of seriousness on his face._

_Myrna held Cagalli's right hand, while Kisaka held the left. The three of them waited for the doctor's diagnosis in anxiousness._

_"Dr. Akita, tell us already. Is it bad news? I can handle it, I promise." Cagalli demanded weakly._

_Dr. Akita sighed in resignation and told them his diagnosis. "Honestly, I don't consider it as a bad news."_

_"Tell us already, Dr. Akita!" Cagalli demanded, her voice was louder than a while ago._

_"Congratulations, your Highness. You are pregnant."_

_Myrna gasped as she covered her mouth with her trembling hands. "Goodness!"_

_Kisaka's eyes widened as heard the unexpected news._

_Cagalli's already pale face paled even more as she gaped in disbelief._

_"Wha__―__t?" Cagalli choked out as her hands started to tremble._

_"You are pregnant, princess."_

_"B-But...h-how...I-I mean w-we..." Cagalli started to stutter, unable to form any coherent words. She gently placed her trembling hands against her still flat stomach as feelings of surprise, elation, and acceptance surge through her body._

_"I'm pregnant," she whispered to herself, staring at her flat tummy, "I'm having a baby."_

_Kisaka was experiencing mixed emotions of disbelief at the unexpected situation, anger to the man who got his charge pregnant outside marriage, and protectiveness for Cagalli and her unborn child. Knowing that Cagalli was pregnant, and the possible father of the unborn child might not be here right now, Kisaka knew that it was his responsibility to foresee the health of both mother and child._

_"Your Highness, from now on, you have to take good care of yourself for the sake of the baby. Do not stress yourself, too much. Make sure you eat well and eat only healthy foods. You need to rest and sleep. I'll be giving you some books and journals for pregnant women. I hope you'll cooperate with me, princess," Dr. Akita informed the stubborn princess._

_Cagalli nodded her head in agreement as she caressed her flat tummy lovingly._

_"I'll take care of you, my baby," she whispered with a big smile on her face. "Mommy will take care of you."_

_**End of Flashback**_

**ooo**_**  
><strong>_

Cagalli was so happy back then. For the first time in her life, she felt contented. Despite of her difficult pregnancy, she never once thought that it was a burden. Her pregnancy was very painful. It was the consequence of carrying a baby with Coordinator blood.

According to her doctor, the whole period of her pregnancy would be very difficult for her. Since her baby's dominant blood was of Coordinator, her body would try to activate its defense mechanism to protect her from her Coordinator baby, who was considered a foreign-body inside her Natural body. She would experience dizziness, constant tremors, vomiting, weakness, fatigue, loss of appetite, severe headache, and if worse comes to worst, difficulty of breathing and vomiting of blood.

She felt weak and fragile. She attended weekly treatments with her doctors. She cried buckets of tears. She wailed and screamed in pain. But she endured all of it, because she knew, after all of this, she would have a beautiful angel in her arms. She never considered her baby as a burden. Her baby was a blessing.

He was her beautiful blessing.

He was her hope and joy.

He was her little angel.

He was her precious baby boy.

He was her little Alexander.

But of course, if there was happiness and contentment, there was also sadness and pain.

That one night, she experienced the most painful and heartbreaking event of her life. She could never ever forget that one stormy night.

**ooo**

_**Flashback: Four years ago and Cagalli was on her 7th month of pregnancy**_

_"Push, princess! Push!" Dr. Akita coached the struggling and sobbing princess._

_Cagalli laid on the delivery room table, sweaty legs were perched on the stirrups. She was in labor for four hours already. She wasn't supposed to deliver her baby, yet. She was 2 months early to be delivering her baby boy in to the world. She was still on her 7th month of pregnancy, when complications started to get worst and she had no choice but to deliver the baby or he might die inside her womb. The worst part, her baby boy had only a 50% chance of surviving after birth._

_"You have to push more, princess! Do it for your baby!"_

_Cagalli was crying in pain and fear. Fear that she might lose her little angel. She pushed harder and harder as her doctor coached her to push. She had to do it for her little Alexander._

_"Push, princess! I can see his head! One more push and we're done! Push more!"_

_Cagalli took one deep breath and pushed all her might. "Aaurrrgh...!"_

_Cagalli slumped tiredly on the table as she felt her little angel slide out from her. She was exhausted. She felt weak. She waited for her little angel's cry, bit what she heard was a loud commotion around the room._

_"He's not breathing! Quick prepare the table and machines while I perform CPR!" Dr. Akita commanded as he held the lifeless baby boy in his arms._

_"W-What's...wr-wrong? W-Where's...m-my...ba__―__by?" Cagalli asked worriedly as she started to sob hysterically._

_"He is still not breathing, Doctor!" One of the nurses shouted in panic._

_"My...b-baby! P-Please!"_

_"One more time! He is still not breathing!"_

_"S-Save__―__sob...him...s-save...sob__―__m-my...ba-by! Please! No! Please, God! N-Not him! Not him! Please, not my little angel!" Cagalli pleaded as she saw the doctors trying to revive her little angel._

_"Doctor! He is still not breathing!" yelled one of the nurses._

_Cagalli's voice now became stronger and more determined. "No! Please! My baby! Save, my baby! Not__―__sob__―__him, please! I need__―__sob__―__him! Alex-Alexander, my baby! Alexander! Please! Mommy__―__sob__―__is here, little angel. Please!"_

_The doctors and nurses continued to resuscitate the lifeless baby for two more times, but it was in vain. The room was silent, except for the sobbing mother on the delivery room table._

_"I'm sorry, your Highness. We did everything we can do." Dr. Akita said solemnly._

_Cagalli shook her head from side to side in denial, sobbing and gasping hysterically. "N-No! No! No! No!...Alexander, my baby!"_

_"I'm sorry, princess."_

_"A-Alexander...N-No...N-NOOO! PLEASE NOOO!"_

_**End of Flashback**_

**ooo**_**  
><strong>_

Cagalli wiped-out the tear that escaped her eye as she reminisced that traumatic and painful memory. She still cried when she remembered it. The pain that she felt that night would be forever engraved in her heart. Sometimes, she would wake-up in the middle of the night, sobbing inconsolably. She thought she would not be able to recover and move on.

Cagalli took a deep breath to calm her aching heart as she kissed the blue baby bib with the name 'Alexander' embroidered on it, and then folded it neatly inside her drawer. After that, she took her final accessory from its case, a vintage round-shaped locket bracelet with rose designs on the locket. It was given to her by a special person. Because of him, she was able to stand-up and move-on. This special person became her strength and hope when times get tough and unbearable. For the past four years, he became the light of her life.

She glanced at the picture frame on her dresser and held it on her hand. This photo was taken last year. It showed two beaming people, seating side by side and arm in arm on the grass. She caressed the beautiful face of her special person. The two of them were relaxing at the Athha Garden when Myrna took a picture of them. She missed him already. Since four years ago, they never parted for more than 3 days. Cagalli was interrupted from her mulling when she heard a knock on her door.

Myrna entered the door and saw her charge staring at the photo on her dresser. She smiled affectionately at her princess.

"Cagalli-sama, your guests have arrived. It is time."

Cagalli smiled at her dear caretaker's reflection on the mirror. She nodded her head in awareness and told Myrna that she would be done in a minute. She got a capsule from her medicine kit on the dresser, and then drank it with water. She took a deep breath, and then exhaled with a huff. She clasped her round-shaped locket bracelet on her left wrist, and then stared on the mirror for the last time.

"It is time, Cagalli." She grinned at her reflection, and then went down to welcome her brother and dear friends.

****oooooo**oo**

Two black limousines traveled their way to the Athha Estate. Riding inside the first limousine were Admiral Kisaka, PLANTs Chairwoman Clyne, General Yamato, High Commander Zala, and Ms. Hawke, while on the second limousine were Captain Ramius, Commander La Flaga, Captain Waltfeld, Captain Joule, Commander Elsman, Major Hahnenfuss, and Flight Lt. Hawke.

"Orb had really flourished for the past four years, right, Kisaka?" Lacus asked as she gazed outside the car window. "It became more beautiful since Cagalli took charge of this nation. I think, she lead this country much better than the late Lord Athha."

"I have to say, I agree, Lady Lacus." Kisaka nodded. "Yes, Lord Uzumi upheld the idea of neutrality between Naturals and Coordinators residing in Orb, but he did not extend his ideals beyond the boundaries of this country. He was open to all Coordinators and Naturals, as long as they are in his territory. He did not extend his protection if they go beyond the country of Orb. On the other hand, Cagalli not only practiced her father's ideals in Orb, but also extended her belief to other nations. The past two wars taught her well, and it made her a much better leader than her father."

"Speaking of Cagalli, where is she? Don't tell me she chose to attend a meeting than welcoming us after four years of being separated." Kira grumbled at Kisaka.

Kira was slightly annoyed at his sister. He knew how workaholic Cagalli is when it comes to Orb and its welfare, but couldn't she find at least an hour of spare time to fit in her tight schedule just to see them for a while...to see him, her _older_ twin brother, for a while? Did she not miss him, like he misses her?

Kisaka chuckled at the pouting PLANTs General. "Yes, she attended an urgent council meeting that is why she wasn't able to personally welcome all of you at the docks, but it wasn't her choice, Master Kira. You should know that Cagalli had matured well for the past years. She is still the same Cagalli that you met years ago, but at the same time, she grew up in to a wonderful woman, who inspires a lot of people all over the world. This should be a surprise, but I think you should know that Cagalli cleared all of her meetings and appointments for this week just to reconnect with all of you. It was just that this morning's meeting is really urgent, that is why she has to attend it."

Kira wrinkled his eyebrows in confusion. "Then where is she now? Is she still in her meeting?" he asked her sister's bodyguard and father-figure.

"Well, Master Kira, she is on her way to Athha Estate as of the moment. She messaged me a while ago that she will meet all of you at the Athha Estate."

Lacus slightly tilted her head in wonder. "Sir Kisaka, does this mean we will be staying at the Athha Estate?"

"Of course, Lady Lacus." Kisaka smiled at the beautiful chairwoman. "Cagalli will never allow her dear friends to stay somewhere other than the Athha Estate. She wasn't able to respond to your emails and inform you of this detail because she was busy for the Peace Treaty Celebration, and also, she was trying to finish some of her paper works so that she could have her 1 week off, away from her Chief Representative responsibilities."

All through out the ride, Athrun and Meyrin were silent. Meyrin was trying her best to maintain her innocent and cheerful facade. She wanted to scowl in irritation when she heard that they would be staying at the Athha Estate. On the other hand, Athrun was busy thinking about his impending reunion with Cagalli. Will they be civil with each other? Will they talk like old friends? Will she even acknowledge him when they see face to face?

The two-minute drive along the driveway to the Athha Estate was filled with silence. Kira and Lacus were holding hands, smiling at each other. Athrun was still lost in his thoughts. Meyrin kept on glancing at her fiancé, trying to decipher what he was thinking. The two black limousines parked in front of the estate entrance. One by one, the passengers went out their designated cars. They were about to enter the large entrance door, when they heard a feminine voice calling for them to stop.

"HEY, GUYS! WAIT FOR ME!"

All of them halted their steps, and then turned around to where the voice came from. They saw Miriallia Haw came out from her car as she waved her hand, and then jogged her way to them.

"MIR!" Dearka yelled excitedly as he met her halfway, helping her with her bag.

"Nice to see you again, Dearka." She smiled at him as they approached their friends. "Long time no see!" she greeted her friends.

"Mir! Long time no see!" Kira beamed at his friend.

"Hello, Mir." Lacus and Shiho greeted as they hugged their friend.

"Mir." Athrun nodded at her, a smile on his face.

"Good to see you again, Ms. Haw," Captain Waltfeld said.

Yzak raised an eyebrow when he saw his best friend fidgeting excitedly, like a lost puppy, behind his 'unofficial' girlfriend. "Watch out for Dearka, Mir. He might pounce on you any minute now. He looks like a deprived lost puppy, drooling over you," he said nonchalantly.

"Yzak!" Dearka yelped in embarrassment.

"See, what I mean? Look at him," Yzak sneered, "He is yelping now like a dog."

"Shut-up, Yzak!"

Mir and the others shook their head in exasperation. Before the argument between best friends escalated in to something more, Kisaka cleared his throat and invited everybody inside the estate.

"Oh! Everyone! It's so good to see all of you again!" Myrna squealed as she went down the stairs, and embraced and shook hands with their guests from PLANTs.

"Happy to see you, too. Myrna!" Kira said while he was hugged tightly by the plump old woman.

"Oh, Master Kira! You grew taller and you became more handsome," complimented Myrna as she looked at him from head to toe. She then turned her attention to Lacus and hugged her, too, and then winked at her playfully, "Aah! And Lady Lacus, you look more beautiful than ever. Master Kira is really taking good care of you, no?"

Lacus giggled as she patted the old woman's hand affectionately. Kira turned his head to hide his blushing face away from his snickering friends.

"Ooh! Is wittle Kira blushing?" Dearka teased.

"Shut-up, Dearka!"

Everyone was chuckling when Myrna approached Athrun. "Good to see you again, Master Athrun," she smiled at him, and then gave him a gentle hug.

"Good to see you again, Myrna. I hope you are doing well," Athrun greeted back with a smile.

"I'm doing well, dear," she said, patting his cheek affectionately. When Myrna was about to turn to their other guests, she saw the clinging girl on Athrun's left arm. "Is she your girlfriend, Athrun?" she inquired cautiously.

Athrun smiled awkwardly. "Ah...yes. This is my girlfriend―"

"I'm his fiancé." Meyrin interrupted, showing Myrna her engagement ring and clung tightly on Athrun's arm. "My name is Meyrin Hawke."

"Oh." Myrna gasped in surprise. "Fiancé...?" Myrna asked Athrun for confirmation, doubt written on her wrinkled face.

"Ah...yes."

"Well...congratulations, dear, and to you, too, Ms. Hawke," she said hesitantly.

There was an awkward silence between them, when Yzak, the ever impatient man that he is, voiced his complaint. "We've been standing here for a long time now! Where in Haumea's name is the host of this mansion?" he asked loudly.

"She's been patiently standing here for 5 minutes already, yet, no one noticed her presence, Captain Joule." A calm voice rang around the grand receiving room.

Everyone swiveled their gaze on where the regal, yet calm voice, came from. Standing elegantly on top of the grand staircase, one hand dangling lazily on her side, while the other was gently placed atop the banister, was the owner of the mansion and the Chief Representative of Orb herself, Princess Cagalli Yula Athha.

Cagalli smiled serenely at her friends, as she glided gracefully down the long staircase. Those who were from PLANTs were in awe when they saw the once clumsy and pretty tomboy years ago, transformed in to a graceful and captivating woman that she is. Surely, she matured physically.

Kisaka, Myrna, Murrue, Mu, and Miriallia were grinning behind them. They were used to the princess wearing dresses and skirts once in a while for the past years.

Kira opened and closed his mouth as he sputtered in astonishment, when he saw his only sister dressed like...a woman. "W-Wha―Ca-caga―wha―?" he choked out.

"Oh my!" Lacus gasped as she placed her hands above her bosom, her eyes were twinkling in delight. She always knew that Cagalli is beautiful.

Andrew smirked, crossing his arms against his chest. 'Aah. Just like before, when I first saw her wearing a dress. She looked very pretty back then. If last time, she looked like a princess, now she looked like a queen,' he thought.

Dearka dropped his jaw in amazement as he boldly ogled the descending princess, and then grinned appreciatively at the beautiful view in front of him.

Yzak raised an eyebrow. There was slight disbelief painted on his once scowling face. 'Who would have thought, that I'll see the day where in she'll act like the lady that she is suppose to be,' he thought.

Shiho had a big smile on her pretty face. She gave a knowing look on Miriallia beside her.

Lunamaria inhaled in surprise as she saw the now elegant princess for the first time in four years.

Meyrin tightened her hold on her fiancé's arm, afraid that he might disappear. Irritation and envy were flashing on her wide eyes. She was trying to maintain her cute facade and not to scowl in jealousy.

Athrun stiffened as his eyes widened in happiness and appreciation. Finally, she was in front of him. She looked absolutely enchanting. Right now, she looked like a goddess descending from heaven, ready to be worshiped by her followers. 'Wow...' he thought appreciatively.

She looked exquisite on her simple, nude-color, single-strap dress. It was form-fitting and ended two inches above her knee. The dress enhanced her hour-glass figure and her natural glowing skin. She wore a nude-color, open-toe heels on her dainty feet that matched her dress. Her accessories were a pair of pearl earrings and her vintage locket bracelet. Her beautiful face was free of make-up, except for the lip balm on her pinkish lips. Her long blonde hair, that reached her middle back, was hanging loosely on her right shoulder. Her hair was straight from roots up to 4 to 5 inches above the tips. The remaining 4 to 5 inches curled naturally as the years passed.

Princess Cagalli Yula Athha was absolutely beautiful. She was the epitome of beauty and power, rolled in to one.

Cagalli was still calmly smiling when she reached the last step of the stairs. She snickered in her head as she saw her brother and her friends' reaction on her very graceful descend. For a few seconds, silence enveloped around them. The quiet atmosphere shattered when the host of the mansion launched herself on her twin brother's unprepared arms.

"KIRA!"

With innate Coordinator reflexes, Kira caught his sister in his waiting arms, as he stepped back his foot to prevent their fall. He wrapped both of his arms around his sister's petite waist, and then crushed her body against him.

Cagalli tightly wrapped her arms around her brother's neck while saying, "God, Kira! I've missed you so, so, so much! God!"

Kira was beaming in happiness. His eyes wear glossed with happy tears. He was trying to stop himself from crying. "I miss you, too, Cagalli! God knows how I miss you."

All of their friends were happy for their reunion. The men were either grinning or smirking as they saw their reunion, while the women were teary-eyed when they saw the touching reunion between siblings.

The siblings were still holding each other, when Kira suddenly pushed Cagalli away from him, staring at her in mortification. Every one of them was confused at Kira's reaction.

"Kira...?" Cagalli asked, confusion written on her face.

"W-Where...where did...where did THOSE come from?" Kira blurted out as he point a shaking finger at his sister.

"Huh?" Cagalli asked in confusion.

"Kira...?" Lacus approached her fiancé's side, unsure of his behavior.

"THOSE?" Kira exclaimed, still pointing his trembling finger at his sister.

"What is it Kira?" Cagalli asked in irritation.

"THOSE!" Kira pointed at her chest. "Where did those come from? I felt THEM when you hugged me! You did not have THEM four years ago!"

All of them stared at Cagalli's 'healthy' breast, while she stared at her brother with anger. Her eyebrow kept on twitching in extreme irritation.

"KIRA, YOU PERVERT!" Cagalli bellowed, slapping her brother's arm in anger and embarrassment. "What do you mean I don't have them four years ago? I have them four years ago! It's just that I don't flaunt them like a desperate whore, you perverted brother! How dare you!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" Kira exclaimed as he tried to block his sister's slaps. "Ow! Cagalli! I said I'm sorry!"

Their friends' sweat dropped on their antics. Andrew chuckled and said, "Really, kid. You still haven't learn your lesson. You should know by now to avoid questioning your sister's femininity. Tsk tsk tsk."

Cagalli slapped her brother one last time, before crossing her arms against her chest. She turned her head away from her brother, and then pouted.

"C'mon, Cagalli. I said I was sorry. I didn't mean to insult you. Honest!" Kira pleaded, tugging his sister's elbow. "C'mon, sis. I'm sorry. Swear!"

Cagalli sighed, and then grinned at Kira. "You're lucky I miss you very much or else..." she trailed off as she threatened Kira with her fist.

Kira nodded and grinned back at Cagalli. By now, everyone were chuckling and smirking at them. Lacus approached Cagalli, and then hugged each other tightly.

"Cagalli! I miss you. It's wonderful to see you again, after four years." They smiled as they released each other, though they remained holding each other's hands.

"I miss you, too, Lacus. It's been so long. I hope my crybaby brother is taking good care of you, and not the other way around." Cagalli winked at her beautiful best friend.

"Hey!" Kira reacted, while the two best friends just giggled in response.

Cagalli released Lacus' hand, and then went to Andrew to give him a bear hugged. "Andy! I miss your coffee!" she exclaimed.

"You miss my coffee?" Andrew laughed. "And here I thought you miss me like how I miss you, princess."

"Of course I miss you! But I miss your coffee more," she joked as she pulled away from his embrace, "And don't call me princess!" she added.

"Of course, princess." Andrew teased, patting Cagalli's head like a puppy. Cagalli only pouted in response.

Dearka stood behind Cagalli, waiting for his turn to hug the princess. He quickly tapped her shoulder and complained, "Now, now, beautiful princess! Did you not miss me, your one and only sexy friend? Where is my tight and big hug?" He was grinning wolfishly. "I want to feel your soft body against me. C'mon give me my long awaited hug."

Cagalli turned around and exclaimed, "Dearka!" She gave him a tight, big hug, and then bonked his head with her knuckles. "You perverted beast! You never changed. You're still the same perverted bastard I met years ago." She sighed dramatically, shaking her head from side to side. "No wonder Mir refused to make your 'unofficial' relationship in to 'official' status."

"Hey! That's far from truth. Tell her Mir." Dearka tugged Mir's arm, trying to coax her in agreeing with him. Mir only smirked and said, "No comment." The two women laughed at the pouting ex-Buster pilot.

Cagalli turned to her side and greeted the long-haired brunette on her left. "Aah. Long time no see, Ms. Soon-to-be-Mrs. Joule," she teased.

Shiho slightly blushed and said, "Shut-up, princess!" They hugged each other tightly. Cagalli released her friend and said, "I miss our sparring matches. We have to do it again one of these days, Ms. Soon-to be-Mrs. Joule."

Shiho nodded. "Sure, anytime. And stop calling me that, Cagalli!" she exclaimed in embarrassment.

"I don't wanna." Cagalli poked out her tongue at Shiho in a playful manner, before she turned her attention to the expressionless man beside the feisty brunette. Yzak and Cagalli were standing in front of each other, never breaking there glaring contest. Cagalli opened her mouth and spoke indifferently.

"Joule."

"Athha."

Their friends were staring at them, unsure if they should intervene between the two hot-headed people in their group. But then, they decided to observe the pair, before they do some intervention. They listened as they converse nonchalantly, their faces were void of emotions.

"I see...you are still an ice-block."

"And you are still a brat. I was impressed when you descended gracefully from the stairs. I was fooled by a minute. I should have known better that a spoiled brat in a tomboyish body like you will never change," Yzak sneered.

"Really? We have the same sentiments. I should have known better that a hot-tempered momma's boy like you will never learn how to treat a woman of such stature," Cagalli sneered in reply.

Yzak looked at her from head to toe and said, "Pardon me, but I don't see a woman in front of me."

Cagalli chuckled sardonically, "Pardon me, too. I may have caused a bit of misunderstanding between us. Of course you did not see any woman in front of you, because the woman who I am talking about is standing in front of me, with _her_ silky and straight platinum hair."

"Athha, you're dead." Yzak snarled slowly.

Everyone waited with bated breath, ready to jump in between their clashing friends. They sweat-dropped in shock when they saw the next action unfolded before them.

At first, Cagalli slowly tilted her lips upward. A playful grin was formed, and then she chuckled softly, and then escalated in a full blown laughter. On the other hand, Yzak started to smirk playfully, and then chuckled with the laughing princess.

"I won! I won!" Cagalli cheered, while laughing. "Geez, Yzak! You are still easy to annoy. Haumea! I missed this," she said, and then launched herself at the chuckling platinum-haired man.

"And you are still a brat," he complained mockingly as he returned her hug, and then patted her head playfully.

Cagalli playfully swatted his hand from her head. "Hey! Stop that old man! Geez!"

Yzak only smirked in reply.

Dearka shook his head from side to side in mock disappointment. "Geez! These two are mental!"

"Shut-up, Elsman!" Cagalli and Yzak barked out. Everyone were amused at them.

Cagalli carried on in welcoming her remaining guests.

"Hello. Welcome back to Orb. I hope you will enjoy your stay here, Ms. Hawke." Cagalli greeted the elder Hawke sister. She smiled and offered her hand to shake at the wide-eyed red-headed mobile suit pilot.

Lunamaria shook Cagalli's hand as she smiled in return. "It is good to be back, too, your Highness. Thank you for your hospitality," she said.

Cagalli pouted petulantly. "Please don't be too formal. You can call me Cagalli. Besides, we are all friends here."

Lunamaria flushed, and then nodded shyly. "Alright. How about I'll address you as 'Miss Cagalli' while you can call me 'Luna'? Is that fair enough?"

Cagalli smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

The moment that all of them had been waiting for had finally arrived. They might not show it, but deep in their hearts, they were nervous and anxious about the confrontation between Cagalli, Athrun, and Meyrin. They waited with bated breath as Cagalli turned her attention to the remaining guests from PLANTs. At first, they thought that the princess will approach Athrun first, but were shocked when she greeted Meyrin, who was tightly clutching her fiancé's arm, with a polite smile on her face.

"Hello. Welcome back to Orb. It's nice to see you again, Meyrin." Cagalli greeted politely. She was about to offer her hand in welcome, when she caught a glimpse of an engagement ring on the younger woman's finger. She swallowed a gasp, and then extended her hand to the younger girl. "Congratulations on your engagement."

Kira and Lacus stared worriedly at Cagalli. They did not tell her ahead of time that Athrun was already engaged with Meyrin. On the other hand, Athrun was groaning in his head. As much as possible, he did not want for Cagalli to know that he was already engaged with Meyrin. He wanted to talk to her first, and then rekindle the friendship and closeness that they once had.

"H-How―h-how did...?" Meyrin stammered in confusion. She was ready to show and inform subtly the Princess of Orb that she was already engaged with Athrun, but her plan backfired when the princess congratulated her.

Cagalli chuckled demurely. "I saw your engagement ring. I hope this time, High Commander Zala did the proper way in proposing to a lady," she joked lightly.

Meyrin was more confused than ever. She tightened her hold on around Athrun's arm. "This time? What do you mean by 'this time' Miss Cagalli...?"

Cagalli waved her hand flippantly and smiled. "It was nothing. Don't worry about it. It was an inside joke between our circle of friends, right, High Commander Zala?" she asked Athrun as she finally turned on his direction.

Cagalli could never deny that Athrun Zala is a Greek God personified, with his extremely gorgeous face, and his masculine and strong physique. If he was handsome during their younger years, now, he was sinfully gorgeous and hot as hell.

'Damn it all! Did the temperature rise in here, or is it just because of the hot piece of meat in front of me?' Cagalli thought as she tried to stop herself from fanning her face.

"Welcome back to Orb, High Commander Zala of ZAFT. It has been such a long time since you visited our country. I hope you will enjoy your vacation here." Cagalli stretched out her hand in greeting, waiting for Athrun to shake her hand in return.

Athrun was angry and extremely hurt. He thought that they will be, at least, civil with each other, where in they would talk like long time friends, with a little bit of awkwardness, but still calling each other with their first names. He expected too much. He never thought in his wildest dreams that she would address him formally as 'High Commander Zala' in their first encounter, after four years. Hell! Even Lunamaria and Meyrin were called by their first names. He composed himself, and then adapted an indifferent face to conceal his raging emotions.

Athrun slowly raised his hand, and then slowly enclosed Cagalli's delicate hand in his strong one. The bliss that he felt was overwhelming. His once cold and passive heart started to beat rapidly and warm-up, when he completely held her soft hand. Athrun hesitantly opened his mouth and formally greeted back. "Thank you for your hospitality...Representative Athha."

Emerald met amber as they stared at each other piercingly, as if they were the only people in the room. They never released each other's clasped hands. They would still continue their staring contest, if not for the loud clearing of throat from Dearka.

Cagalli was the first one who moved, but never released her hold on Athrun's hand. What she did next shocked the hell out of everyone, especially Athrun. Her indifferent facial expression slowly turned in to a mischievous one, as a smirk formed on her kissable lips, and then she did the unexpected. Using their clasped hands, Cagalli forcefully pulled Athrun towards her, and then wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

Everyone in the room gasped in surprise. Athrun was beyond surprise. He was stupefied. Cagalli had shocked and rocked the hell out of him. With emerald orbs widened in complete shock, Athrun was brought back from his thoughts when he heard Cagalli's ethereal voice near his ear.

"I miss you...Athrun."

After hearing her declaration, Athrun had forgotten everyone else, especially his so called fiance. He shook his arm from Meyrin's tight hold, and then wrapped both of his arms tightly around his princess' petite waist. He buried his nose on her sweet-smelling neck, while subtly inhaling her sweet strawberry scent.

"I miss you, too...Cagalli," he whispered with a blissful smile on his handsome face.

The others started to smile happily as they saw their dear friends' reunion. At the side line, Meyrin was fuming in shock. She wanted to scream bloody murder at the Princess of Orb for touching her Athrun, and she wanted to whine in frustration at Athrun for neglecting her.

Meyrin loudly cleared her throat. "Athrun!" she firmly called her fiancé's attention, trying not to show her irritation to everyone in the room.

Cagalli heard Meyrin when he called Athrun's name. She slowly released herself from his tight embrace while schooling her face in a friendly expression. Athrun was savoring his moment with Cagalli when he heard his fiancé. He wanted to growl in displeasure when Cagalli started to pull away from him, but refrained from doing it because he was still engaged to another woman. When they completely released each other, Meyrin immediately latched her arms tightly around Athrun's arm, a forced smile painted on her face.

To avoid an awkward moment, Athrun asked Cagalli about something that had been bothering him. "Cagalli...why did you just hugged me awhile ago? I thought, since you called me 'High Commander Zala'..." he trailed off, staring at the smirking blonde princess in front of him.

Everyone nodded in agreement with Athrun. They wanted to know, too, what happened awhile ago.

Cagalli chuckled "Oh! You're asking about that? Well...we are good friends right, so I think there is no problem in greeting a good friend through a hug. And about the 'High Commander Zala' issue...I remembered that I haven't greeted you in your military rank before, unlike the others, where in I was able to greet them every now and then through video call," she explained.

Athrun shook his head from side to side in exasperation. Really, you have to expect the unexpected from the unpredictable Princess of Orb.

Cagalli clapped her hands to gather everyone's attention. "It's almost noon. Why don't we have an early lunch, so that you can arrange your things in your assigned rooms, and relax or sleep after a long journey from PLANTs?"

"I think it will be a great idea," Lacus voiced-out as she saw everyone nodded in affirmative.

"Good." Cagalli nodded. She turned to Myrna and asked her to inform them of their assigned rooms. Myrna nodded her head and cleared her throat to assign the rooms.

"The West Wing is supposed to be for the Royal Family and their close and important guests. Unfortunately, we have only 6 available guest rooms in their, excluding the Royal Family chambers. Miss Mir was assigned in the room where in Lady Lacus stayed years ago. I'm guessing that Lady Lacus will be staying with Master Kira in his room, am I right?" she addressed the question to the lovers. Kira nodded his head, while Lacus blushed in embarrassment.

"Good." Myrna continued, "Since Master Kira and Lady Lacus will be staying in a room, I'm guessing Master Yzak and Miss Shiho will be staying in one room, too?" The engaged couple nodded without a trace of embarrassment.

"Alright, there are two rooms available left. Master Dearka will be staying in one room, while―" Before Myrna could finish assigning the rooms, Dearka interrupted her speech.

"Wait right there, Nana Myrna! Why am I assigned to another room? I can share with Mir, here!" Dearka complained.

"It is NOT possible, Master Dearka. I will only allow those couples who are engaged or married in one room. And as far as I know, Miss Mir and you are not even a couple. So the answer will be No."

"B-But..."

"No, Master Dearka!" Myrna firmly insisted.

Everyone was sniggering at the pitiful ex-Buster pilot.

"Before I was interrupted," Myrna continued, "Master Dearka is assigned in one room, while Master Athrun is assigned in his old room. The others will be assigned in the East Wing. Mr. and Mrs. La Flaga were already assigned in one room. Mr. Waltfeld is staying in another room. Ms. Lunamaria Hawke has her own room, too. And as for Ms. Meyrin Hawke, I was suppose to assign her in the East Wing, but after knowing that she is Master Athrun's fiancé, maybe she'll be staying with him in the West Wing?" Myrna addressed the question to Athrun and Meyrin.

Meyrin was about to agree right away in staying in a room with Athrun, when she was interrupted by her fiancé himself.

"No. She'll be having her own room. We decided to avoid sleeping in the same room, until we are married," Athrun firmly said.

Myrna nodded her head in understanding, silently happy that Athrun and his fiancé had not reached THAT level of intimacy, yet. Cagalli only raised an eyebrow in wonder. Meyrin was fuming inside. Athrun will be staying in the same wing as Cagalli, while she would stay in the opposite wing. She could not accept that. She remembered something and asked Myrna about it.

"Uhmm...Excuse me. You mentioned awhile ago that there are 6 guest rooms in the West Wing. One will be used by Miss Lacus and Sir Kira. One each for Miss Mir and Sir Dearka. Another one for Sir Yzak and Miss Shiho, and lastly, one for Athrun, which is a total of 5 rooms. No one is staying in the 6th room, so I was thinking, since I am Athrun's fiancé, maybe I can stay in there?" she asked too innocently.

The men raised an eyebrow at her boldness. Lunamaria was embarrassed at her sister's lack of tact. Myrna and Cagalli exchanged a look, which did not go unnoticed by Kira and Athrun. Myrna faced the young woman and responded, "I am sorry, Ms. Hawke. The 6th room had been occupied by another. You will meet the occupant later this week, until then, please avoid any questions regarding the occupant. Please understand."

Meyrin nodded dejectedly, although she was scowling inside her head. The others were wondering who was the 6th occupant, but decided to respect Cagalli and Myrna's wish.

"Now that everything is settled, let us have our lunch first, and then you can do anything you want after eating," Cagalli chirped.

Everyone was smiling at the enthusiastic blonde princess, as they followed her in the dining area.

**oooooooo**

The first day in Orb was filled with small talks and I miss you's and long time no see's from each other. They did not talk much because most of them were still tired from their long journey to Orb. They resigned early to their respective rooms, since they planned to officially start their vacation in Orb on the following day. They planned to catch-up and update about each other on the following day.

On their second day in Orb, everybody had rested well, and had refreshed their body and mind. Kisaka, Murrue, Mu, and Andrew went early to Onogoro Island to visit Morgenroete, Inc. and the _Eternal_. Myrna was busy in the kitchen with the other maids, preparing snacks for brunch.

"This is life!" Dearka exclaimed, placing his hands behind his head. "No work, no aggravating council men, happy bonding with friends, relaxing view and fresh air. I could not ask for more."

"I must admit, Dearka is right. It is nice to relax every now and then," Lacus said, after she drank her tea.

The younger generation was having coffee and tea in a wooden platform near the Athha Estate Lake, shaded by the big trees. There were three outdoor wicker sofas on the platform. Seating on the right sofa were Lacus, Kira, and Cagalli, while seating on the left sofa, opposite them, were Athrun, Meyrin, and Luna. Yzak, Shiho, and Mir sat on the center sofa, while Dearka sat on the platform, leaning his back against the sofa, between Mir's legs.

"Of course I am right, Lacus. I am The Great Dearka Elsman, after all," declared Dearka, while grinning goofily.

"Will you shut-up, Dearka. Aside from work, I want to have a vacation away from your pompous and perverted mind," grumbled Yzak.

Dearka clicked his tongue. "Someone is nasty today. Did you not get _any_ from your lady-love last night? It isn't my fault you can't get _it_ up last night due to fatigue," he teased slyly.

Kira choked on his coffee when he heard Dearka. Lacus, Luna, and Meyrin were blushing in embarrassment. Athrun raised an eyebrow at Yzak, asking if what Dearka said was true. Cagalli and Mir were smirking. Dearka was still grinning. Yzak was ready to beat the shit out of his best friend.

"Shut-up, Elsman! It is none of your business!" Shiho exclaimed while she whopped a folded newspaper on Dearka's head.

Lacus, the ever peacemaker of the group, diverted their attention to another topic.

"Cagalli, you've been asking questions about us since we arrived yesterday, but we don't know much about you," Lacus started. "Why don't you update us about your personal life, since we haven't seen you for four years?"

Cagalli pointed at herself. "Me? For starters, the only people who haven't seen me face to face for four years are Kira, Athrun, Luna, Meyrin, and you, Lacus. Mir and I meet at least once a month, since the year after the 2nd war. I last saw and talked with Yzak, Shiho, and Dearka during a State Conference at Kingdom of Scandinavia, almost two years ago."

"What?" Kira interrupted. He faced Yzak, Shiho, and Dearka, and said accusingly, "You saw my sister two years ago, and you did not even inform me?"

"Yamato, Cagalli asked us to keep it a secret from you because you might jump inside your Freedom, and fly to Scandinavia because you'll be jealous that your friends saw your sister." Yzak hissed in annoyance.

Kira turned his attention to his sister beside him. "How could you, Cagalli?"

"Will you stop your whining, _little_ brother dearest," Cagalli complained, "Geez! You never change, you crybaby. What is important is that we are now together. Geez! Guys, please ask or start another topic, or else Kira here will start complaining again."

Mir smirked when she remembered something. "Alright...How about let's talk about your...love life. How many official suitors have you accepted to court you as of the moment?" Mir was grinning devilishly at her friend's discomfort.

"Yeah! Cagalli. How many suitors―wait a damn minute. What do you mean by SUITORS? Suitors as in plural?" Kira exclaimed in distress.

Cagalli narrowed her eyes at Mir, who was snickering on her seat. Cagalli huffed in annoyance, and answered her hyperventilating brother. "YEESS! Suitors as in plural. Is there a problem with that?"

"A problem? A problem?" exclaimed Kira, waving his hand in exaggeration. "Yes! There is a PROBLEM! Somebody is courting my ONLY sister. I will not allow it! Over my dead body!" He crossed his arm against his chest.

Lacus was trying to relax her fiancé. Yzak, Shiho, Dearka, Mir, and Luna were smirking and snickering at the arguing siblings. Meyrin was smiling from ear to ear, knowing that the Princess of Orb will not be single soon. The only person, aside from Kira, who was not happy about the 'bad' news was Athrun.

Athrun knew that Cagalli was extremely beautiful. She had all the qualities a man could ask for. She was intelligent, independent, kind, compassionate, popular, and influential. Of course, her beauty and wealth were an extra bonus. He knew she had a wide fan-base in both Earth and in PLANTs. A large number of Coordinators and Naturals were attracted to her personality and physical attributes. When he was still her bodyguard, he was never worried and jealous when it comes to her admirers because she was never interested in them. But now, hearing that she was entertaining some suitors had him burning in extreme fury and possessiveness.

'She is suppose to be only MINE!' He raged in his head. 'She is MY princess, and no one can take her away from me!' He continued to rant in his head. His tightly closed fist was trembling in rage. His emerald orbs were almost blank in silent madness. He was about to unleash his SEED mode, when a happy bark penetrated his senses.

"Woof! Woof! Woof"

Everyone turned their attention to the big white and gray Old English sheepdog, barking and running towards them in a fast pace. Cagalli gasped in surprise. "Piggie!

'Piggie?' Everyone repeated in their heads, except Mir and Cagalli. They were confused on who owned the Sheepdog and who the hell is Piggie.

"Woof! Woof!"

The Sheepdog ran full speed in between Cagalli's legs and arms. Mir pushed Dearka away from her legs, as she stood up and went beside Cagalli and the Sheepdog.

"Piggie, what are you doing here, my boy? I'm not expecting you until tomorrow," Cagalli said, while rubbing the Sheepdog's head and muzzle.

"Woof! Woof!"

"I miss you, Piggie! Do you remember me? Do you remember me, huh?" Mir asked the Sheepdog, named Piggie, as she rubbed its thick fur.

Piggie woofed and licked Mir's cheek in greeting, while Cagalli and Mir laughed in return. Everyone were watching the two women pet and coo at Piggie. Yzak, the ever impatient man, voiced out everybody's thoughts.

"Athha, will you please explain who or what the hell is Piggie, and who owned this humongous dog?" Yzak yelled out.

Cagalli pulled Piggie to sit on the floor, between her legs, and positioned him in to facing her friends. Mir sat beside Piggie as she continued to caress his thick fur.

"Guys, I would like you to meet one of my babies. This is Piggie. His breed is an Old English sheepdog. He was given to me two years ago by a close friend. You haven't seen him yesterday because I sent him at Yamato Mansion for vacation," Cagalli introduced. She turned to her dog and said, "Piggie, I would like you to meet my dear friends, especially your Uncle Kira." This time Cagalli pushed Piggie to Kira's lap.

"Piggie, this is my brother, Kira. Say 'Hi' to your uncle." Cagalli patted Piggie's head.

"Woof!"

Cagalli turned to her brother, who was gaping at the dog on his lap. "Kira, this is Piggie, your nephew."

Kira and Piggie were staring at each other for a few seconds, when Kira grinned at Piggie, and then raised an eyebrow at Cagalli. "Why did you name my nephew Piggie? Can't you think of a better name for him?"

Cagalli only laughed as Kira playfully rubbed Piggie's muzzle. The women approached them and started to pet and rub the big dog, while the men were looking amused at their women. They were all busy with Piggie, when Athrun remembered something that Cagalli said while introducing Piggie.

"Cagalli..." Athrun called the blonde princess. "What do you mean when you said 'one of my babies'? Do you have another dog or pet that we haven't seen yet?"

Everyone's attention shifted to Cagalli and Athrun, waiting for Cagalli's answer to the question. Cagalli's eyes slightly widened as she discreetly exchanged a glance with Mir, which it did not went unnoticed again by Kira and Athrun.

"Uhmm..." Cagalli was about to answer his question, when she was cut off by a loud but cute voice.

"MOMMY!"

Once again, everyone swiveled their heads to where the voice came from. Cagalli sighed as Piggie stood-up and started to run on the direction of the voice.

"MOMMY!" squealed the voice louder.

A cute and charming little boy appeared running through the Athha Lake gate. He appeared to be around four to five years old. Piggie barked happily around the little boy, who was laughing and running full speed at them. When the boy was running 10 meters away from them, Cagalli stood up from her seat, and walked down the platform to meet the energetic child. She opened her arms as the little boy launched his small body at her.

"Mommy! I miss you so much!" The little boy squealed in delight as Cagalli hugged him tightly and showered him with kisses.

"I miss you, too, little prince!" Cagalli said enthusiastically as she gave one big kiss on his right cheek.

By now, all of her friends, excluding Mir who was observing them calmly, were gaping at her in shock. Yzak, Dearka, Shiho, Luna, and Meyrin had their eyes widened in extreme shock. Kira was opening and closing his mouth like a gold fish, while Athrun stiffened on his seat as he clutched his chest with his hand.

"Cagalli...?" Lacus asked hesitantly, unsure if she should continue her question or not.

Cagalli faced her friends, a serene smile on her face and an unexplainable twinkle on her amber orbs. She slowly put down the little boy in her arms, and then held his small hands as they approached her friends.

The grinning little boy looked at the people in front of him, for the first time. He was charming and handsome for his age. The women thought that the little guy will be a heartthrob when he grows up. He had straight dark blonde hair, with a tinge of green highlight when touched by the sunlight. He had dark green orbs that twinkle when he is smiling. He also had a cute dimple on his right cheek that shows when he is smiling or grinning. He wore a blue and gray sweater vest over his white short-sleeved polo shirt, a cute navy blue bow tie around his neck, and khaki brown shorts.

When Cagalli and the little boy were near them, she stood behind the boy, and said, "Little prince, these are my dear friends from PLANTs. I'll be introducing them to you later after you change your clothes with Nana Myrna. But before that, I want you to introduce yourself to them, first. After that, you can go inside and change your clothes. Is it alright with you, little prince?" Cagalli asked the little boy who was looking at her upside down, head bent backwards.

The little boy nodded his head, and then looked at the people in before him. He stepped forward and stood straight as he smiled and introduced himself.

"Hello!" He chirped, and then continued to introduce himself in his cute boyish voice. "I am Prince Andreas Kotarou Athha of Orb. I am..." He slowly counted his fingers, until it reached four and showed it to their guests. "...four years old. I am mommy's little prince. Nice to meet you!" He ended, and then slightly bent his upper body in greeting.

He smiled a one big smile at them, and then ran to Cagalli's side as he hugged her legs. Cagalli patted his head affectionately. She bent down and told him to get inside the Estate.

"Ade, my little prince, why don't you get inside and change your clothes, while mommy will talk first to her dear friends? Aunt Mir will accompany you inside with Piggie. I'll meet you again after half an hour. Is that alright?" Cagalli addressed her question to little Ade and to Mir.

Mir nodded her head and reached for Ade's little hand. "Come here, little Ade. Let's get inside. Aunt Mir missed your tight hugs so much."

Ade raised his arms upward as Mir carried him in her arms. Ade kissed his mommy's cheeks goodbye, and then waved at their guests. "Bye-bye!" He waved enthusiastically.

When Mir, Ade, and Piggie were out of their sight and away from their hearing range, chaos started to stir among her friends. Cagalli took a deep breath to prepare herself from the onslaught of questions from her friends, especially her dear brother.

"CAGALLI YULA ATHHA!" Kira bellowed, as he abruptly stood up from his seat. "WHAT. IS. THE. MEANING. OF. THIS?"

Cagalli calmly looked at her brother square in the eyes and responded slowly.

"Little Prince Ade is the next Heir of the Athha Royal Family...and he is also my adopted son."

****oooooo**oo**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Another LONG chapter. REVIEWS are very much appreciated. I need your **REVIEWS** for inspiration and for the will to continue this fiction with vigor. THANK YOU!

**Acknowledgement:** zai122333. BooCha. Freyris. blondeprincessa. asucagafan. qkiss. Arkangel87. Danielle Winters. elgnis rekresreb. animelover101. falconrukichi. CriMsonxLadY. lili. alyceinchocoland. sassy. asucaga booyeah.

**Notes:**

Prince Andreas Kotarou Athha of Orb. He is four years old. His hair is dark blonde, with a tinge of green highlights when touched by the sunlight. He had dark green orbs. Cagalli call him 'little prince' as endearment. Most of the people in the Athha Estate call him 'Little Ade or Ade.'

PS: Ade is pronounced as _'Ah-deh'_

**- boink! -**

20 Mar. 2012

**ooo**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Chapter Three: Little Prince**


	4. Chapter Three: Little Prince

**Disclaimer:** Most characters in this fiction are not mine unless stated otherwise. Every effort is made to keep this fiction satisfactory; hence, the chapters published are subjected to minor changes without prior notice. I do NOT own Mobile Suite Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny. SUNRISE produced it and it was directed by Mitsuo Fukuda.

**AN:** This story took place FOUR YEARS AFTER the Second Bloody Valentine War. To identify their present age, just add four years from their GSEED Destiny age.

**Acknowledgement:** YellowLego. OPrincess ShinigamiO. blondeprincessa. sassy. Freyris. gundamalchemist01. orb90. CriMsonxLadY. elgnis rekresreb. Luna. moonlove. falconrukichi. Arkangel87. lili. qkiss. animelover101. aurelian620. Xx Meisha xX.

* * *

><p><strong><span>HER LITTLE WARRIO<span>R**

**Chapter Three: Little Prince**

* * *

><p><strong>oooooooo<strong>

**Orb Union: Athha Estate**

Athrun had experienced countless of near-death situations when he decided to join the military ranks. Despite of those life-threatening events in his life, he never felt scared or hopeless. But seeing the little boy running towards Cagalli and calling her 'mommy' made those near-death experiences significantly small and useless from what he is experiencing right now. He never felt so weak, and at the same time, numb. His chest hurt, and thought he might collapse in pain.

'She has a son,' he thought in despair. 'She has a son...with another man. She made love...with another man. I did not even made love to those women I dated because I felt guilty for doing it,' he thought bitterly, while clutching his chest in pain.

All throughout their interaction and introduction, Athrun was in a daze. He was brought back from his stupor when Kira loudly demanded an explanation from the Chief Representative of Orb.

"CAGALLI YULA ATHHA!" Kira bellowed, as he abruptly stood up from his seat. "WHAT. IS. THE. MEANING. OF. THIS?"

Cagalli calmly looked at her brother square in the eyes and responded slowly.

"Little Prince Ade is the current Heir of the Athha Royal Family...and he is also my adopted son."

Athrun abruptly turned his gaze to Cagalli. He met her amber orbs, asking her to repeat her statement and confirm it. 'Adopted son...?' He thought with a bubble of hope inside his heart.

Cagalli moved her gaze from Athrun, and then stared back at Kira. She decided to sit in front of them, and then sat cross-legged on the wooden platform. Her expression was calm and poised. Her stance demanded attention and patience from them. Seeing this side of Cagalli, Kira and their friends waited for her explanation.

"I had little Ade a month after he was born. I was the one who named him because her mother wasn't able to name him anymore. He is a Natural," Cagalli started. "After the 2nd war, you don't know how lonely I was when all of you left me here in Orb. At that time, I felt alone, with no one to lean on or to keep me sane. The seven months after the war were the most life-changing and painful months of my life. During those times, I am close to giving-up." Cagalli had a rueful expression on her face. "I remembered it was the last night of March and it was raining so hard. I was at the peak of letting go all of my pain and sorrow, and to just give-up on life. That faithful stormy night, I lost the final straw to my strength and sanity. I slowly started to succumb to my misery and devastation. I thought I had no hope, until a month after my initial breakdown, someone showed little Ade to me. All my misery halted to a stop as I stared at him, and then it slowly started to disappear as I gaze at the crying infant in my arms."

Kira and Athrun were tightly clenching their fists in extreme guilt. They shouldn't have left her alone. They should have been here when she needed them the most. They should have been there beside her when she needed someone to hold on to. They were much too caught up with their own feelings that they forgot the one person who was suffering the most. They forgot to take care of the person who was always there to comfort and support them in times of hopelessness and grief.

Lacus was silently crying as she imagined how Cagalli felt after the war. She felt sadness and guilt because she had her friends beside her when she was still struggling as the new Chairwoman of PLANTs, and Cagalli was left alone to shoulder the problems of her nation and the grief of war. Kira decided to stay with her in PLANTs, and she was so happy that she unconsciously ignored her best friend's feelings. Unknowingly, she took away the only person that Cagalli needed the most. She took away her only brother. She took away Kira from Cagalli, and left her to suffer alone.

Yzak, Dearka, Shiho, and Luna had a solemn look on their faces. In all honesty, they did not experience much the burden of war because they had their family and friends near them. They had someone to talk to, and they had someone to divert their attention from the impact of war.

Meyrin was confused with her feelings for the princess. When she first met the Princess of Orb, she was inspired by her. She admired her strength and her capability to lead a big nation, despite of her young age. When she found out that Athrun had a romantic past with the princess, she was jealous and envious because the man that she is in love with had been in love with her idol. She tried to be angry at her. She convinced herself that Cagalli Yula Athha is her enemy and rival to Athrun's affections, but her admiration for the Princess of Orb will always overpower her jealousy and envy because Princess Cagalli will always be far better than her. She knew that Athrun never loved her. She knew that he will always be in love with Cagalli Yula Athha. She was just living in a dream where in she and Athrun will be together forever. As long as she could still pretend, she would continue dreaming, until the moment comes for her to wake-up from that dream.

Cagalli had a serene smile and a dazed look on her face. "Ade is my saving grace. Without him, I wouldn't be able to stand-up again. He became my strength and inspiration for all these years. At that time, when I was holding him in my arms, I thought this baby boy needs me to shelter him from harm because no one else can do it but me. With that resolve, I gradually matured both emotionally and mentally for the both of us. I adopted him and raised him as my own child. Only a number of trusted people knew about him." She looked at her friends, and smiled her biggest genuine smile. "I am still the same Cagalli that you knew before, but with Ade, I became the strong and independent woman that I am today."

Kira suddenly stood-up, and then went to Cagalli's side. He stooped over so that he could scoop his sister in to his arms.

"Wha―Kira!" Cagalli yelped in shock as she held on to her brother's neck to keep her from falling.

Kira plunked himself cross-legged on the wooden platform, with Cagalli cradled on his lap. He wrapped his arms around his sister as he hid his face on the junction of her neck. Cagalli was confused with her brother's actions. She was about to ask Kira on what he was doing, when she felt his body tremble against her.

"Kira...?"

"..."

"Kira...are you alright?" Cagalli asked hesitantly once again, while looking at her friends helplessly.

"I'm...sorry...so sorry. Please...please forgive me. I'm sorry."

Cagalli's eyes widened. "Kira...?"

"I shouldn't have left you...I'm so sorry."

Cagalli smiled tenderly. She slowly wrapped her arms around Kira, and then she soothingly rubbed his back. "Sshh...sshh...everything is alright now. It's in the past, Kira."

Hearing this, Kira tightly wrapped his hold on her, while Lacus and Shiho stood-up from their seat and wrapped their arms around the hugging siblings. Athrun looked away from the scene in front of him. He wanted to hold Cagalli, too, and ask for forgiveness, but he knew it's not yet the right time to approach her.

After a few minutes of their hugging session, Lacus and Shiho released the twins from their small group hug as Cagalli slowly pushed her brother away from her. Cagalli smiled at Kira, while she wiped away his tears.

"Stop those tears now. I thought you graduated from your crybaby tendencies," Cagalli teased Kira.

"Shut-up Cagalli." Kira pouted, and then grinned at his sister.

Cagalli stuck her tongue playfully, and then kissed her brother's forehead, before pinching his cheeks. "You're really cute when you cry, my wittle brother Kira!"

"OW! Cagalli!"

All of them laughed at Kira's childish behavior. They were still guilty for leaving Cagalli behind, but her smiles were proof that all is well, and in time, they would be free from their guilt.

Cagalli stood up from Kira's lap, and then faced her friends with a grin on her face. "Well...now that everything is okay. Why don't we go inside so that I can formally introduce all of you to Ade?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. They stood up from their seat and went inside the estate. On their way to one of the sitting rooms, they saw a freshly bathed Ade running towards them, while holding and pulling Mir's hand in his.

"Ade, slow down! You might fall down if you're not careful," Mir reminded the charming little prince.

The little prince only giggled in excitement. His eyes widened in delight when he saw his mother a few meters ahead of him.

"Mommy!" he shouted in glee, seeing his mother smiling at him. When they got closer, little Ade launched himself on Cagalli's awaiting arms.

"Ade! Be careful. You're a big boy now. You're not getting any lighter," Cagalli gently reprimanded the little prince in her arms. She carried Ade until all of them sat in the sitting room. Cagalli stood in front of her friends, still carrying the little prince in her arms.

"Baby boy, I want you to meet our family and friends from PLANTs," Cagalli told the little prince while looking at him tenderly. She approached Kira and Lacus first, and then placed little Ade on her twin brother's lap.

"This is my only brother and your uncle, Kira Yamato." Cagalli introduced the two to each other. "Kira, meet my son and your nephew, Ade Athha."

The two males stared at each other, until Kira smiled at the young boy and offered his hand to him. "Hello. I am your Uncle Kira. It is nice to finally meet you, Ade."

Ade stared at the older male in front of him, and then turned his dark green eyes to his mother, who nodded her head in encouragement. Ade slowly grinned and launched himself to Kira.

"I HAVE AN UNCLE!"

Ade wrapped his arms and legs around Kira like a koala in a tree. Kira laughed heartily as he hugged the energetic and charming little boy in his arms. This was their first time to meet, but they already formed a familial bond with each other. Everybody smiled at the cute scene between uncle and nephew. When the two released each other, Lacus leaned closer to them an introduced herself.

"Hello, little Ade. My name is Lacus Clyne. I am your Uncle Kira's soon-to-be-wife. You can call me Auntie Lacus if you want." Lacus smiled warmly at the little prince.

Ade stared at the woman beside his uncle. His eyes grew wide in amazement when she introduced herself. "Woah! Pretty lady!" He gasped loudly.

Lacus giggled at the compliment that she received from the little prince. The others chuckled at the cute admiration of the little boy to the Pink Princess. Ade blushed when he realized what he said. He hid his face on his Uncle Kira's chest. Kira was chuckling himself as he patted the little boy's head.

"It's alright, Ade. I think she is pretty, too." Kira winked at Lacus when he said this.

Ade slowly raised his head from his uncle's chest and stared shyly at him. "Really?"

Kira grinned at the little boy and nodded his head. "Yes. Uncle Kira thinks that Auntie Lacus is a pretty lady, too."

Ade only grinned in reply.

Seating between Yzak and Dearka, Shiho called Kira's attention. "Hey, Kira! Don't hog the little munchkin all to yourself. We want to meet him, too," she said jokingly.

Cagalli carried Ade away from Kira, and then deposited him on Shiho's lap. When the little boy was placed on her lap, Shiho squealed in delight and hugged him like a big teddy. "Munchkin! You're so cute!"

Yzak and Dearka raised an eyebrow at her uncharacteristic display of girlishness. Since they met Shiho, this was the first time that they heard her squeal like a girl. Shiho continued to hug the little prince and kissed him on both his chubby cheeks. Ade was blushing from the attention that he received from another pretty lady.

"Hello, cute munchkin! I am Shiho Hahnenfuss, a good friend of your mommy. You can call me Auntie Shiho!" Shiho excitedly introduced herself. She might be acting tomboyish most of the time, but one of her weaknesses is cute and charming little boys and girls.

Little Ade nodded, and then turned his head to his Uncle Kira. "Uncle Kira! Another pretty lady!" He exclaimed, while wrapping his arms around Shiho's neck. Shiho showered Ade with kisses on his cute face as he giggled loudly.

When Shiho released Ade from her embrace, she introduced the two males beside her. "Munchkin, this guy on my left is Dearka Elsman," she pointed at Dearka, while still holding the little prince on her lap.

"Yo! Kiddo! You can call me Uncle Dearka." Dearka smirked, mocking a hand salute. Ade followed his gesture clumsily while smirking.

"And this grumpy guy on my right is my soon-to-be-husband and best friend of your Uncle Dearka, Yzak Joule. You can call him Uncle Yzak," She continued introducing.

Yzak merely grunted as the little prince tilted his head to the side in wonder at the platinum-haired male beside his Auntie Shiho.

Ade leaned his body near his Uncle Dearka and asked innocently, "Uncle Dearka! Uncle Yzak has white hair. Is he a grandpa?"

Everyone burst in fits off laughter when they heard the innocent question. Dearka, Cagalli, Athrun, and Kira were clutching their stomach while laughing. Lacus tried to stifle her laughter with her hand. Mir, Lunamaria and Meyrin were laughing, too, but not as loud as everyone else. Shiho was tightly embracing Ade, while she laughed heartily. The only people who were not laughing were Yzak and little Ade.

Little Ade tilted his head to the side in confusion. His eyes were wide in wonder on why the grown-ups were laughing at his question. Yzak fumed silently on his seat as a vein kept on popping on his forehead. He wanted to shout at the little boy, but he knew that it was only an innocent question from a curious kid.

"Athha! What the hell are you teaching your kid?" Yzak snarled in annoyance. Before Cagalli could answer him, little Ade interrupted Yzak using his cute and loud voice.

"Uncle Yzak!" Ade exclaimed, extending his open palm in front of Yzak, "You said a bad word! You have to drop 1 gilla coin in my 'good deed' jar!"

"What is your kid talking about, Athha!" Yzak hissed, eyes narrowed in confusion.

Cagalli grinned at the fuming platinum-head Captain. "Ade and I had a deal when he turned three years old. He can ask one gilla coin for every bad word that he hears from the person who said it, but if Ade said a bad word, 2 gilla coins will be deducted from his 'good deed' jar."

Hearing this, their laughter escalated more. Ade was still waiting for Yzak to hand him a coin. He was staring at his uncle expectantly with his big innocent eyes.

"C'mon, Yzak! Give the kiddo a coin!" Dearka said while laughing. Yzak grumbled to himself, and then fished a coin in his pocket and gave it to little Ade.

"Thank you, Uncle Yzak!" Ade chirped, clapping his hands in delight. He dropped the coin inside his jumper pocket, and then grinned at the scowling platinum-haired man.

Before Yzak explodes in anger, Cagalli scooped Ade from Shiho's lap. She went in front of Lunamaria and Meyrin, introducing them to her son.

"Little prince, the lady with short hair is Luna Hawke, and the lady beside her is her younger sister, Meyrin," Cagalli said while Ade is still in her arms.

"Hello! Nice to meet you!" Ade waved at the sisters in greeting.

"Hello to you, too, little prince. You can call me Auntie Luna," Luna greeted back.

"Hello. You can call me Auntie Mey," Meyrin smiled at him.

Lastly, Cagalli approached Athrun and stood in front of him. She slowly dumped the silent Ade on his lap. Athrun instinctively held the little boy in his arms.

"My little prince, this is Athrun Zala. He is your Uncle Kira's best friend and mommy's...good friend." Cagalli smiled at the two as she stared at Athrun in encouragement.

Athrun shifted his gaze from Cagalli to Ade. He looked at the little boy on his lap, who was staring back at him in wonder. There was something in the boy on his lap that draws him to Athrun. The emerald-eyed Coordinator could not explain the feelings of elation and love when he held the dark green-eyed child in his arms.

"Hello there, buddy. I'm your Uncle Athrun." Athrun tightly embraced the silent boy on his lap, while gently patting his dark blonde hair. Ade wrapped his short arms around his neck and hugged him back.

When they released each other, Ade stared at him with his big dark green eyes and asked an unexpected question. "Uncle Athrun will you be my daddy?" he asked as he tilted his head to the side.

An uncomfortable silence spread around the sitting room, that they could even hear a pin drop on the floor. Ade was still staring at Athrun, waiting for his answer. Cagalli spoke before Athrun could open his mouth.

Cagalli knelt down in front of Athrun and Ade as she gently talked to the little boy. "Baby boy, Uncle Athrun can't be your daddy because he will be Auntie Mey's husband soon and their soon-to-be-baby―"

"You can call me daddy." Athrun blurted out, interrupting Cagalli.

All of them swiveled their gaze to Athrun, waiting for an explanation. They were surprised of his suggestion. Before he could explain, Cagalli interrupted quickly.

"NO! I-I mean it's not appropriate. I think Ade should address Athrun as his uncle and nothing else." Cagalli reasoned calmly.

"Really, Cagalli. It's okay. He can call me―"

"No! No, Athrun." Cagalli insisted. She held Ade's face in between her hands, while he was still seating on Athrun's lap, but now facing her. "Listen to mommy, little prince. Uncle Athrun can't be your daddy. Do you understand me, baby?"

Ade nodded his head in hesitantly in affirmative. He smiled brightly at everyone, and then announced, while pouting, "Mommy! I'm hungry!"

All of them laughed at the charming little prince.

"If our little prince is hungry, who are we to deprive him from his food. Why don't we look for Myrna and ask some snacks?" Cagalli suggested.

"Yay!" Ade exclaimed in gladness. He went down from Athrun's lap, and then ran ahead of them with Piggie. "Let's go, Piggie. FOOD!"

**oooooooo**

It was a week after Kira and her friends arrived from PLANTs. The Orb Council decided to give her another week of vacation to rest and unwind, despite of Cagalli's violent protest. If it wasn't for Kira and little Ade's teaming-up in doing the most pitiful puppy dog eyes, she would not have agreed for the extra week vacation leave.

The week had been eventful. She had a sleep over with Lacus, Mir, and Shiho. She had a mini outing with only Kira and little Ade at the park. She was able to catch-up with all of her friends, including Murrue, Mu, and Andrew. For the past week, little Ade had caught the hearts and affection of her friends, especially Kira, Shiho, and Athrun, while Piggie had a new playmate with Dearka and Mr. Pink.

Cagalli drank her coffee as she leaned her back against the balcony railing. She was alone in the balcony, basking in early morning sunlight. In times like this, she wished that she was not a political leader and a royalty. Working as Chief Representative and Commander-in-Chief of a powerful nation was a demanding task. But then again, leading a peaceful country for 6 years had its perks and privileges, too.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Cagalli fished her ringing phone inside her pocket. She checked the caller, and then grinned when she saw the name. She had been waiting for this phone call for a week now. She answered the phone, while gazing on the vast Athha Estate Grounds.

"Finally you called! I thought you were dead!" Cagalli greeted the caller.

_"What a nice greeting,"_ drawled the voice in the other line.

"Fine. Hello there! It's good to hear from you, how have you been...Are you happy now? I greeted you nicely."

_"Quite."_

"Well...How was it?" she asked impatiently, while taking a sip from her china cup.

_"Everything is set. All you need to do is review it, before presenting it to the Peace Treaty committee. Project Entwine can be launched during the Peace Treaty Week celebration."_

"Perfect! Thank you."

_"It is our job, Lady Athha...So how are you?"_

"I'm alright. Why did you ask?"

_"Nothing. I just want to know if you are alright, especially that HE is there with you, after four years of not seeing each other."_

"Honestly, I'm fine. We're good. We haven't really got the chance to talk alone. I think he's happy now. He's actually engaged...Now that I have answered your question, can we stop talking about HIM and discuss on more important things?" she answered exasperatedly.

_"Fine. I'll stop asking for now, but we'll talk again when I come back. Anyway, how's the little sport?"_

"Ade is fine. He's enjoying the attention that he receives from our guests. He is looking for you, too. Before he sleeps, he kept on asking me when will you come home."

_"Tell him I'll be coming home soon."_

"Oh? And how soon is that?" she inquired as she put down the china cup on the balcony table.

_"Very, very soon. So...I have to go. I'll talk to you about Project Entwine when I come back. Good day, Lady Athha."_

"Good day to you, too...uhmm...come back soon and...we miss you."

_"..."_

"...Hello?"

_"..."_

"Uhmm...did I say something wrong?" the amber-eyed princess inquired the caller.

At first, the other line was silent, and then she heard a faint chuckle, until it grew into a full blown laughter. The caller on the other line was laughing at Cagalli in amusement.

"What are you laughing at you pompous git!" Cagalli gritted her teeth.

_"So__rry, sorry―hahaha―sorry, my lady. You sound so girly for a while. We haven't seen each other for two weeks and you're missing me already? Don't tell me you're becoming clingy, Lady Athha?"_ The caller drawled teasingly.

"What the hell are you talking about! Is it wrong to miss a friend? And who are you calling 'clingy', YOU POMPOUS GIT!" Cagalli ranted heatedly.

_"Woah! Relax! I'm just teasing you. Tsk tsk tsk. Temper, temper!"_

"SHUT UP! Goodbye, asshole!"

The caller on the other line was still chuckling. _"Fine. See you soon, Lady Athha and..."_ the caller trailed off, and then burst out in a fit of laughter as he teased Cagalli, _"...I miss you, too."_

Cagalli sputtered in outrage. "BASTARD!" she yelled as she press the 'cancel' button of her phone.

"Ungrateful brat! That arrogant bastard! When I get my hands on him, I'll pummel him to death," Cagalli muttered under her breath. She would have continued her ranting, when she heard someone clearing his throat behind her.

Cagalli turned around to shout on her intruder, when she saw Athrun leaning his body against the balcony door.

"Athrun! you scared me," the Chief Representative of Orb exclaimed, "How long have you been standing there?"

Athrun pushed his body away from the door, and then sauntered towards Cagalli. "Not for a while. I was looking for you as I pass the balcony and heard someone ranting about an ungrateful brat and an arrogant bastard," he stated, while looking at her amber-colored eyes.

Cagalli instantly drank her coffee to hide her growing blush. "Sorry about that," she said after drinking. "I was referring to the person calling me a while ago."

"Is there a problem? Maybe I can help?" Athrun asked.

"Oh! No, no, no! Everything is fine. Anyway, you said you were looking for me. Do you need anything? What is it?" Cagalli asked as she poured some coffee on another cup, and then gave it to Athrun.

"Thank you," Athrun said as he received the cup on his hands. "I just thought I've been here in Orb for a week already, yet we haven't really got the chance to talk...alone."

The two stood side by side in front of the balcony railing, enjoying the relaxing view before them, the fresh air, and each other's presence.

"We are alone now, so what do you want to talk about?" she asked, subtly peering at him through the corner of her eyes.

"I just want to say...I'm sorry. I am sorry for what happened four years ago. I should not have left. I was not thinking straight at that time. My only concern was my self and my feelings, and I did not even consider what you might feel when we left you...when I left you," he said somberly. He was avoiding Cagalli's eyes, ashamed of what he did. "Please forgive me, Cagalli."

For a while, the Princess of Orb was silent. Athrun thought that she might not heard him, or worse, she was ignoring him, but he waited patiently. It's the least he could do compared to what he did years ago.

Cagalli took a deep breath and sighed. She wanted to tell him that all is forgiven, but she knew in her heart that she still had a tiny flicker of resentment against him. But despite of those negative feelings, she was willing to start all over again and welcome his presence back into her life.

"Honestly, I don't know what to say."

Athrun abruptly turned his head to the beautiful woman beside him. He slightly jumped in surprise when she started to speak. He listened as she continued talking, while she was staring on the vast Athha Estate Grounds.

"I want to say all is forgiven and it's in the past and let's move on, but I know I'll be lying to you when I say that. It's not that I'm not willing to accept your apology. It's just that for now, I'm not ready yet to open old wounds. I think it's not the right time to discuss the past. Everything is peaceful now so let us not complicate things. Time will come that everything will be forgiven, and acceptance will be in our hearts." This time, Cagalli faced Athrun as she stared at his emerald orbs. She gave him an encouraging smile and continued, "But even though I can't say I forgive you now, I am more than willing to start all over again and embrace you as one of my most important people in my life. Will that be acceptable for now, Athrun?"

Athrun slowly put down his coffee cup on the balcony railing while still staring at her amber orbs. Cagalli was about to turn away from him, when Athrun abruptly caught her arm and pulled her in his embrace. Cagalli accidentally released her china cup in surprise as it shattered on the floor.

"Athrun!" she gasped his name out as she stiffened in his arms.

Athrun hugged her tightly and buried his face in her neck. One of his arms was wrapped around her shoulders, while the other one was around her waist. He subtly inhaled her alluring strawberry scent and mumbled against her neck, "I accept...for now."

Cagalli relaxed and smiled above his shoulder. She slowly raised her arms, and then wrapped them around his waist. They were hugging for a minute, savoring each other's presence, when Cagalli suddenly bopped Athrun's head with her knuckle.

"OW! What the―CAGALLI!" Athrun exclaimed in pain and surprise as he released Cagalli from his embrace, and then massaged his aching head.

"Good for ya' IDIOT!" Cagalli crossed her arms against her chest as she scowled at him.

"What did you do that for!" Athrun demanded.

"Look what you did to one of my expensive china cups, you idiot!" Cagalli yelled, pointing at her shattered china cup on the floor. "It is one of my prized collections, you stupid! If you did not surprise me by pulling me abruptly, I would have not released it!"

"You are the one who was holding it, so it was your fault, not mine" Athrun reasoned out.

"It was YOUR fault, you hamster brain!"

"Of course not," Athrun denied calmly.

"YOURS!" Cagalli insisted hotly.

"No. It's yours."

"YOURS, you idiot hamster!"

"Cagalli, be reasonable. It was your fault."

"NO! YOURS!" Cagalli stomped her foot in annoyance, pouting like a spoiled princess.

"No. I said it was―" Athrun was cut off by a female voice, calling their names, near the balcony door.

"Athrun. Miss Cagalli."

The arguing pair turned their gaze to the new comer. Meyrin was looking at them in confusion. She had been looking for Athrun around the estate. She wanted to invite him for a stroll around the Athha Garden.

"Meyrin," Athrun cleared his throat, "What are you doing in here?"

"I was looking for you," she replied, staring at them suspiciously. "Uhmm...Is there something wrong? It seems like the two of you are...arguing?"

Cagalli huffed in annoyance. "This idiot hamster you call fiancé broke my prized china cup!" she said while pointing a thumb on Athrun.

Athrun turned his head on the woman beside him and calmly said, "I said it was not my fault, Cagalli. You released your hold on it. It was not my fault that you are easily surprised."

"Ha! Shut up! It was your fault and it's final!" Cagalli strode her way to Meyrin, and then pulled the confused red-head away from the balcony. "C'mon Meyrin! Let's leave that idiot and go down to meet the others."

"B-But Miss Cagalli..." Meyrin trailed off as she was pulled away from the balcony. She kept on glancing back at Athrun, who was looking at them in amusement.

When the two women were out of sight, Athrun went back near the railing to stare across the vast Athha Grounds. He took a deep breath and exhaled with a huff. His emerald orbs were twinkling in delight, while he chuckled silently.

'It's a good start,' he thought to himself, 'I will wait as long as you want, Cagalli. I'll be your good friend for now, but I'll make sure that in the future, our status will be more than that.'

A smirk was slowly forming on his handsome face as he thought, 'Relax and slow down, Zala. Just relax and do it step by step.'

**oooooooo**

A few hours after Athrun and Cagalli had their talk at the balcony, the group of friends planned to do something. It was after lunch when the whole gang decided to visit the orphanage by the beach. Kira, Athrun, Yzak, Dearka, Cagalli, Meyrin, and Lunamaria were waiting outside the Athha Estate for Lacus, Shiho, and Mir to finish preparing little Ade. They would be riding separately in three different cars. It was decided that Kira, Lacus, Cagalli, and little Ade will be using a red Maserati convertible; Athrun, Meyrin, Luna, and Piggie will be using a white BMW convertible; and lastly, Yzak, Dearka, Shiho, and Mir will be using a silver Volvo convertible. Of course, these three cars were owned by the one and only Princess of Orb.

"Damn, Cagalli! You own more cars than Kira, Athrun, Yzak, and I combined. It should be illegal for a woman, and a Princess at that, to own these expensive toys," Dearka exclaimed in amazement as he checked out each car.

"What is that supposed to mean, Elsman? Just because I'm a female, I'm not allowed to indulge myself with these big toys?" Cagalli sneered in annoyance.

"Woah! Relax, Cagalli. Don't mind him. Dearka is just jealous because you own more cars than him," Kira pacified his sister jokingly. Cagalli only huffed as she crossed her arms in irritation.

Dearka whistled in admiration. "Tell me, princess. How many cars do you own aside from these beauties?"

"These three are my only four-seater convertibles. I also have three two-seater convertible sports car, one of them is one of a kind. I own a 4x4 jeep, too," Cagalli enumerated smugly.

Dearka's jaw dropped in incredulity. A vein was popping on Yzak's temple. Kira had his eyes widened in astonishment, while Athrun raised an eyebrow.

Dearka was first to react. "You have to let me see them, princess, or else I swear I'll follow you like a stalker!" he declared eagerly.

"No!" Cagalli denied him. "And for the millionth time stop calling me PRINCESS!"

"C'mon Cagalli!" Dearka whined while tugging Cagalli's white, folded long-sleeved, button-up shirt.

"I said NO!"

"Princess, c'mon! Let me see them, let me see them!"

"Dearka..." Cagalli growled threateningly.

Before Cagalli could clobber Dearka with her fists, Lunamaria decided to intervene between the two blondes. "Uhmm...Miss Cagalli."

Cagalli snapped her attention to Luna, urging her to continue what she was going to say.

"Uhmm...I was just wondering if you can help me find someone here in Orb," Luna asked shyly.

The men stared at Lunamaria inquiringly. Cagalli tilted her head to the side in curiosity. "Yes, I can help you about that. We can ask one of my men to check the Orb's profile database library. They'll be able to find who you are looking for with in a day or two if that person you are looking for is a very active citizen of Orb. If that person is not that active, we have to wait for at least a week or two to find him or her."

Lunamaria's eyes widened in excitement. "Really? Thank you very much, Miss Cagalli. This means so much to me. I haven't seen this person for four years now. I wanted to continue our communication, despite of our painful separation, but unfortunately, we were not able to exchange our personal contact and address."

"Him? What's his name, onee-san? Do we know him?" Meyrin asked her elder sister.

Lunamaria slightly blushed, almost unnoticed by the others, if not for their Coordinator enhanced sight. "Of course all of you know him. I'm asking help in finding Shi―"

While they were talking, they failed to notice the incoming speeding navy blue motorbike. Before Lunamaria could finish stating the name of the person she was talking about, a loud screech interrupted her. Everyone turned their attention to the mysterious motorbike rider. The mysterious rider was wearing a matching navy blue tinted helmet to hide his identity. He wore a blue, long-sleeved, turtle neck beneath his stylish, brown, leather jacket. He wore black jeans and black, leather, combat boots. He was wearing leather gloves, too. He was a little bit tall, with lean and a slightly muscular physique.

When the mysterious rider moved away from his motorbike, Kira, Athrun, Yzak, and Dearka positioned themselves in front of the ladies to protect them in case the rider would cause trouble. As the mysterious rider moved his hands to remove his helmet, the Athha Estate entrance door opened and out came little Ade and Piggie zooming his way towards the mysterious stranger, behind him were Lacus, Mir, and Shiho.

The four men tried to stop Ade from getting near the stranger, but the energetic boy escaped their grasps. They were about to follow him, when little Ade wrapped his short arms around the stranger's leg and screamed something that froze them in place.

"PAPA SHINN!"

The mysterious rider fully removed his helmet. He scooped little Ade and carried him in one of his arms. He slowly turned his head towards their direction and faced them.

Unruly black hair and piercing ruby orbs greeted them. He slowly smirked and gave them an informal, yet friendly salute.

"Long time no see everyone."

* * *

><p><strong>oooooooo<strong>

**AN:** Goal accomplished! I was able to write a much shorter chapter than my previous ones. I'm trying to minimize the number of words per chapter...6,000 to 7,000 words quota. The reason why I wanted to shorten my chapters is because I planned for this fiction to have a total of 150 to 180 thousand words, with 15 to 20 chapters including the Prologue and Epilogue.

THANK YOU for my readers and reviewers! I am extremely SORRY for updating later than expected. I know I messaged my reviewers that I'll be posting a new chapter early this week, unfortunately, I was busy reading some GSEED fictions and I got carried away.

Please continue reviewing. REVIEWS are very much appreciated. I need your **REVIEWS** for inspiration and for the will to continue this fiction with vigor. THANK YOU!

**PS:** I'll be giving an exclusive update about the highlight topic of the next chapter, and the tentative and approximate posting schedule to my reviewers ONLY.

**Notes:**

* 1 gilla coin = Gilla is the standard currency used by the Side 1 colonies in the Universal Century. Universal Century is the timeline before Cosmic Era.  
>* I changed Kisaka, Athrun, and Shiho's military rank. These will be their new ranks and please be guided: <span>Fleet Admiral Ledonir Kisaka of Orb Forces<span>; High Commander Athrun Zala of ZAFT; and Major Shiho Hahnenfuss of ZAFT.

**- boink! -**

29 Mar. 2012

**ooo**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Chapter Four: Crimson Raven**


	5. Chapter Four: Crimson Raven

**Disclaimer:** Most characters in this fiction are not mine unless stated otherwise. Every effort is made to keep this fiction satisfactory; hence, the chapters published are subjected to minor changes without prior notice. I do NOT own Mobile Suite Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny. SUNRISE produced it and it was directed by Mitsuo Fukuda.

**AN:** This story took place FOUR YEARS AFTER the Second Bloody Valentine War. To identify their present age, just add four years from their GSEED Destiny age.

**Acknowledgement:** Sleepyreader319. qkiss. elgnis rekresreb. yetsan. YellowLego. Nina. alyceinchocoland. orb90. animelover101. moonlove. blondeprincessa. itsmesassy. Freyris. Arkangel87. IVIoogle. OPrincess ShinigamiO. RabbitArchangel. Cammile Isabelle. . gundamalchemist01. falconrukichi. popcaga. ForgottenTitan. Joycie32. Minatsuki.

* * *

><p><strong><span>HER LITTLE WARRIO<span>R**

**Chapter Four: Crimson Raven**

* * *

><p><strong>oooooooo<strong>

**Orb Union: Orphanage**

White, red, and silver expensive convertibles zoomed their way respectively to the orphanage, with a speeding navy blue motorbike weaving in between cars. They positioned their cars in a way that the Supreme Chairwoman of PLANTs, the Chief Representative of Orb, and their little Prince were protected from any trouble or possible assassination attempt. Even though Orb is one of the most peaceful nations in both Earth and space, it was a standard protocol to protect all leaders and high ranking officials at all cost.

The afternoon was fair and a little bit cloudy, perfect for road trip and a picnic in the park. Riding in the silver convertible, Mir and Shiho were chatting about some beautiful vacation spots in Orb, while Dearka was pissing off the driving Yzak with his jokes. Positioned in front of them was a red convertible, which was driven by Kira. Beside the amethyst-eyed Ultimate Coordinator, Lacus was humming a tune as she admired the natural and relaxing view of Orb. Sitting behind the couple were Cagalli and little Ade, who was strapped on his car seat**.** Cagalli was busy checking her touch pad with important email and updates, while little Ade was playing with Mr. Pink. Leading their convoy, Athrun was driving the white convertible with Meyrin sitting on the passenger's seat. Behind the engaged couple, Piggie positioned his head on Luna's lap.

Lunamaria unconsciously combed Piggie's thick hair as she tried to stare subtly at the speeding navy blue motorbike beside them, specifically on its rider. The person she wanted to find in Orb was her ex-boyfriend, and former ZAFT and FAITH soldier, Shinn Asuka. Their break-up was fast and unexpected. After the Second Bloody Valentine War, both of them returned to PLANTs. Lunamaria was able to cope up from the heavy burdens of war through the help of her family and friends, while Shinn continued to be depressed and hopeless. Shinn had a hard time in moving on from the remnants of war because his main support system, which was his family, was already gone. Lunamaria tried to reach out and help him, but the ruby-eyed Coordinator remained passive.

It was a month after they returned to PLANTS when Shinn announced his big decision. They fought in front of their comrades, while inside a hangar in Armory One.

**ooo**

_**Flashback: Four years ago: 1 month after the Second Bloody Valentine War**_

_"What do you mean you are going back to Orb? I thought you'll be staying here in PLANTs for good? Why are you only telling me this NOW!" Lunamaria screamed at him in frustration._

_"After the war, I don't know what to do with my life! I realized I can't see myself as a ZAFT soldier, much more a FAITH member. I don't feel I belong here in PLANTs. I want to find my purpose in life, without the influence of others. I want to find myself! I want to do and decide things on my own. If I stay here, I couldn't do all those things! Please understand, Luna. I have to this! I need to leave!"_

_"Shinn, listen to me! You can do all those things here in PLANTs. I will help you! Athrun, Meyrin, and even Sir Kira will help you! You can do all those things here, Shinn. You don't need to run away just to escape your problems. We will all help you," Lunamaria pleaded, hoping that her boyfriend will listen to her._

_"I'm not running away!" Shinn yelled in anger. "You don't understand what I feel! I feel suffocated and useless here! I feel alone! You have your family to support you, while I have NONE!"_

_"Then consider me as your FAMILY!" Lunamaria yelled back. "I am here, Shinn! I am here! DON'T push me away! I'll be your family!"_

_"IT'S NOT ENOUGH!" Shinn screamed at her. "Pretending that I have a family is not enough! I need to forget! Every corner of this place reminds me of painful memories from the war! What I need is a HOME! A place where despite I am alone, I can feel at ease, comforted, and at home. I want to GO HOME! Do you understand me, Luna? I want to go to Orb because I feel at home when I am there!"_

_Lunamaria was now sobbing. "So this is it then? You'll be leaving me? Are we going to break-up?"_

_"No! Of course not!" Shinn combed his unruly hair in frustration. "All I'm asking from you is time! Give me time to contemplate things and decide for myself. We can still talk and see each other. The only difference is that you'll be staying here, while I'll be staying in Orb. We can work this out."_

_"I don't want this! I don't want this arrangement, Shinn! I want you to stay by my side forever. It will be very difficult for me if you choose to stay in Orb. I have doubts lurking in my mind if I'll let you leave for Orb. I'm not sure if our relationship will last for long if we stayed apart from each other."_

_"So are you giving up on us? Is that it? Just because I'll be staying in Orb for a year or two, you are giving up on us now?" Shinn asked incredulously. "I'll be back, Luna! I just need to fix my life first!"_

_"Are you sure about that, Shinn? Can you give your assurance that you'll be back after a year or two? The future is unpredictable. What if after two years you wanted to stay in Orb for good? What will happen to us then?"_

_"Why are you thinking that way? You are being pessimistic! How are we going to know if we will work out if we don't try first? Please...I have to do this for myself. I need to go back to where it all began."_

_Lunamaria grabbed her ruby-eyed boyfriend's red uniform and pleaded, "Shinn Asuka! Please don't leave me. I need you here with me. I'll be your shoulder to cry on. I will help you along the way, just please don't leave me. Please!"_

_Shinn turned his head away from his magenta-haired girlfriend. His tears were slowly running down his cheeks as he said his final decision. "I am sorry, Lunamaria. I will go back to Orb whether you like it or not."_

_Lunamaria leaned her forehead against his chest as she sobbed hysterically. Shinn was silently crying above her head, his fists were clenched tightly by his side. When her sobbing subsided, Lunamaria forcefully pushed Shinn away from her. Shinn almost stumbled down if not for his Coordinator and soldier reflexes. When he raised his head towards his girlfriend, he saw anger flashed through her eyes._

_Lunamaria dried hastily her tears as she stared at him with anger. "FINE! If that is what you want, you can go back to Orb for all I care! But let me tell you this Shinn Asuka. From now on, there will never be US! Did you hear me? YOU AND I ARE OVER! Go away and just leave me alone!" she screamed, and then ran away from him._

_Shinn was full of anguish. He tried to run after her, but it was too late._

_"LUNAMARIA!"_

_**End of Flashback**_

**ooo**

Lunamaria was heartbroken. Three days after she broke-up with him, she decided to talk to him again and to ask for forgiveness, but she was too late. Shinn had already left for Orb a day after their break-up, without leaving any contact number or home address in Orb. He did not tell anyone about his departure. She wanted to look for him in Orb, but they were all busy in restoring the peace in Earth and space.

When the opportunity was presented for her to go down to Orb for the Peace Treaty celebration, she thought that she will utilize her stay in Orb to look for him. She was even willing to ask assistance from the Chief Representative of Orb just to see him again. She thought it would take a couple of weeks for her to find him because he might be living a simple and low profile life in Orb. She never thought that she will see him sooner than expected. It was also a great shock to her, and to everyone else from PLANTs, to find him working under the woman he declared he loathes the most.

While Lunamaria was thinking about the past, Athrun kept on glancing on his side mirror as he drove their way to the orphanage. Like Lunamaria, he kept on staring at the speeding navy blue motorbike behind them. Good thing he had his dark sunglasses on, or else he would not be able to subtly stare at the motorbike rider. Since they left the Athha Estate, Athrun had this uneasy feeling about the elusive Shinn Asuka and _his_ Cagalli.

Athrun and his friends were very surprised when they saw Shinn Asuka in front of them, much more standing on the Athha private property. Their surprise escalated more when little Ade launched his tiny body at him, and addressed him as 'Papa Shinn' as if it was the most natural thing in the world. The next scene was the most mind boggling sight they had ever seen, like they were trapped in a twilight zone. Shinn Asuka, an ex-ZAFT and ex-FAITH soldier, an anti-Athha supporter, and the number one known hater of Cagalli Yula Athha, was standing there, letting the last member of the House of Athha scream at him like there was no tomorrow.

**ooo**

_**Flashback: 1 hour ago at the Athha Estate**_

_Unruly black hair and piercing ruby orbs greeted them. He slowly smirked and gave them a boyish and friendly salute._

_"Long time no see everyone."_

_Before those from PLANTs could react, the Chief Representative of Orb stomped her way in front of the ruby-eyed man and roughly punched his arm._

_"WHAT!" Shinn growled angrily._

_"What the FU―I__ mean FUDGE!" Cagalli yelled fiercely, cautious of her words because her little prince was looking and listening at them attentively. "I thought you were an assassin, and worse, a terrorist! What's with the suspicious get-up, you brat! Why did you not inform me that you'll be using a new motorbike? I was expecting that you'll be using your black motorbike and not navy blue!" she continued to yell and rant._

_"Will you please CALM DOWN, Lady Athha?" Shinn requested sarcastically. "With in the 6 years that you have been the Chief Representative of Orb, when did you encounter an assassin or a terrorist that stands-up in front of seasoned war soldiers, alone and unarmed? My lady, don't you think YOU are exaggerating it too much? And the reason why I wasn't able to inform you ahead of time because I just bought this bike an hour ago."_

_Cagalli sputtered in indignation. "ARE YOU INSINUATING THAT I'M A DRAMA QUEEN, ASUKA?"_

_A vein popped out on his forehead. "Pardon me, Lady Athha," Shinn stressed out her name slowly, a sign of his growing annoyance, "I did not, I repeat I DID NOT say that you were a drama queen. I said you were exaggerating. Really Lady Athha, drama queen and exaggerating are two different words, with different meaning and spelling. Geez! Grade school, my lady, this is grade school. Even a toddler could differentiate the two words," he muttered sarcastically._

_Cagalli reddened in anger. She was about to yell a number of profanities not suitable for both young and adult listeners, when Kira silenced her by grabbing her arm, and then turned her to face him._

_"Cagalli Yula Athha and Shinn Asuka! Will the two of you PLEASE explain to US, your very clueless friends and comrades, on what is going on, and what is he doing here?" Kira asked them pointedly, waiting for any sort of explanation._

_Athrun and Lunamaria were standing behind Kira, waiting for Cagalli and Shinn to explain and clarify things. The others gathered behind them, waiting also for an explanation. It was an unbelievable sight to see two people, one of them holding a very long and huge grudge against the other person, arguing like they knew each other for a very long time, or dare they say it, arguing like they were very close friends._

_Cagalli and Shinn stared at each other. Shinn raised an eyebrow at Cagalli as if saying it's up to her to give them a brief explanation to satisfy their friends' curiosity, until they could find a right time and place to explain the longer version of their story. Cagalli pouted at him in annoyance, and then shrugged her shoulders in defeat._

_"You owe me big time, Shinn Asuka," Cagalli muttered under her breath. She turned back to face their waiting friends and gave a brief introduction and explanation._

_"I know you know him already, but I'll introduce him again to clear some of your questions. This is Commander Shinn Asuka of the Orb Forces and the Security Head of the Royal House of Athha," Cagalli announced at her shocked friends as she carelessly waved her hand towards Shinn._

_Shinn nodded his head in greeting, smirking at his astonished friends. He swept his gaze one by one to each of his friends and comrades, lingering a bit longer at Lunamaria. _

_Kira and Dearka were gaping at the two of them, staring from one person to the other. Lacus and Shiho wear staring at the pair with curiosity. Yzak was impassive, though he was interested on Shinn and Cagalli's amiable relationship. Mir was smiling because she knew about Shinn Asuka staying in Orb, and she was friends with him, too. Meyrin was observing her elder sister, gauging her reaction on seeing again her ex-boyfriend._

_Lunamaria was experiencing an assorted of emotions. She was very happy in seeing Shinn again, after all these years of no communication. She wanted to cry in relief, knowing that he was alright and doing great. She felt sadness, guilt, and longing for the man in front of her. And lastly, she was confused and a little bit jealous of his familiar interaction with the Princess of Orb. Lunamaria wanted to approach him, but she held herself as she waited for more explanation._

_He knew it was wrong to feel hostility to a long time comrade and friend, especially Shinn, but there was something about his interaction with Cagalli and little Ade that triggers an alarming instinct in Athrun. Half of him told him that Shinn is safe and can be trusted, but the deeper part of him told him that he is also a threat. When Ade ran to the ruby-eyed man and called him 'Papa Shinn', Athrun felt a surge of anger and jealousy at his friend. The worst part was that Cagalli allowed Ade to call Shinn 'papa', while she forbid the little sport in calling him 'daddy.'_

_'Damn. Don't tell me I'm jealous because Ade is allowed to call him 'papa' and not me?' he thought, scowling in his head, 'I thought Shinn felt deep hatred for Cagalli? So why is he standing beside his supposed to be enemy, and a little bit too close for my comfort at that.' Athrun's scowl deepened in his head, staring at the 'close' pair with his piercing emerald-orbs._

_Dearka reacted first and asked his 'unofficial' love-of-his-life, who was standing beside him. "Mir! Don't tell me you know about this?" he asked her accusingly._

_Mir raised an eyebrow at him, and replied primly, "Then I won't tell you, Dearka."_

_"Mir!" he whined. "Do you know about this or not?"_

_Mir huffed in annoyance. "Of course I know about this. I know about Shinn working for Cagalli for three years now. As a matter of fact, the three of us bond together if we have free time."_

_"Why did you not tell me about this?" Dearka demanded._

_"You did not ask!" Mir defended herself, raising her hands in surrender. "And what's the deal if you know about this development or not? What are you, our guardian?" she said sarcastically._

_"This is IMPORTANT, Mir, im-por-tant!" Dearka emphasized. "This is gossip material!"_

_"What are you babbling about, Elsman?" Yzak snapped. His ears were close to bleeding due to Dearka's loud complaints. "Shut your mouth and stop talking nonsense! You act as if you're not a high-ranking soldier."_

_Before Dearka could retort back at his platinum-haired best friend, Shiho interrupted them. "The two of you STOP! We have far better things to discuss than your nonsense squabble, such as what is Shinn doing here inside the Athha private property and when did the two of you..." Shiho pointed a finger at Cagalli and Shinn. "...became civil with each other? We want details!"_

_Kira crossed his arms against his chest, squarely looking at both Shinn and Cagalli. "Shiho is right. WE need an explanation, and we need it NOW."_

_Cagalli scowled at her brother. "Why do we have to explain NOW? This is not the right time and place, Kira!"_

_"I agree. This is not the right place and time. Why don't we all go to the orphanage, and let Shinn and Cagalli explain everything when we arrive there?" Lacus suggested, smiling at them._

_Kira sighed in defeat. He could never say NO to Lacus. Cagalli mouthed a 'thank you' to her soon-to-be-sister-in-law. Lacus just smiled in welcome._

_**End of Flashback**_

**ooo**

Athrun was anxious. Hopefully, Shinn and Cagalli's explanation would ease his mind and heart. He did not want to be pessimistic, but an impending dread had started to grow in the pit of his stomach as he saw them together.

Three sports cars and a motorbike parked in front of the orphanage. Piggie was barking happily as he jumped out of the car and ran towards the children playing outside the orphanage house. One by one, the group of friends went out of their respective cars as Ade wiggled out of his Uncle Kira's arms, and then ran after his big pet dog, with Mr. Pink floating behind them.

"PIGGIE, WAIT!" Ade squealed in excitement. "Wait! Wait! Piggie! Wait!" Mr. Pink's mechanical voice floated around the area.

The group followed behind the little prince and his dog in a leisurely pace.

"Baby boy! Slow down or you might hurt yourself!" Cagalli called out, reminding her son to be careful.

"YES, MOMMY!" Ade hollered back over his shoulder, waving at his mother enthusiastically.

Lacus chuckled to herself, and then looked at Cagalli. "Ade is really an energetic and adventurous boy. Like mother, like son. Hopefully, he will not take after you on being adventurous and rebellious when he turns sixteen, like what you did to Lord Uzumi back then," she teased the blonde Chief Representative.

Cagalli unconsciously cringed. "Oh, no, no. no! I will not allow him to do that to me," she muttered loudly, crossing her arms against her chest as she pouted indignantly.

"You'll never know, Lady Athha. We can never tell. Ade might be worse than you when he becomes independent," Shinn drawled, peering at her through the corner of his eyes.

"Hmph! Shut-up, Asuka!"

As Shinn and Cagalli continued to banter, their friends were observing them silently. Some were curious and amused, while Athrun and Lunamaria were uncomfortable.

When they entered the orphanage garden, they saw Reverend Malchio and Caridad enjoying their afternoon tea. There were hugs and pleasantries between the two of them and the visitors from PLANTs. They all chatted for a while, updating Caridad and Reverend Malchio about some happenings in PLANTs, and telling Kira and Lacus about the current status of the orphanage. After their short afternoon talk with some pastries and tea, Reverend Malchio and Caridad excused themselves to check on little Ade and the children.

The group was silent for a while, enjoying the relaxing atmosphere and their tea, when Lunamaria cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. All of them stared at her, waiting for what she has to say.

"Uhmm...I was just wondering if maybe Miss Cagalli and...Shinn can now explain to us on how they became civil with each other?" Lunamaria inquired hesitantly as she discreetly stared at Shinn.

Athrun stiffened on his seat. This was the moment that he had been waiting for since he saw the interaction between Cagalli and Shinn. If Lunamaria did not ask for an explanation, he would have asked it himself. Cagalli and Shinn shared a look, silently communicating with each other, which did not go unnoticed by the Prince of ZAFT. Athrun refrained himself from glaring murderously at his long time comrade and Coordinator friend for even staring at Cagalli's beautiful amber orbs.

Shinn raised an eyebrow at Cagalli, asking if who among the two of them will speak first. Cagalli nudged his arm, silently telling him to tell his story first. Shinn sighed, and then turned his head to face their friends.

"As you all know, I went back to Orb a month after we went back to PLANTs," Shinn started, "I thought staying in PLANTs was a good idea, since it had been my home for the past few years. But after a month of staying there, the uncertainty and hopelessness that I felt were slowly consuming me. I realized that I needed to stay away from the place that reminded me so much of being a soldier and a death machine of war, so I recklessly submitted my resignation as a ZAFT soldier and decided to go back to the place where it started it all. I want to go back as soon as possible to the place where I once considered home, to start anew and to heal my emotional baggage."

Cagalli discreetly patted his knee in support, and then moved her hand back on her lap. Shinn felt it and gave her a small nod in thanks. Unfortunately, the gesture did not go unnoticed by a jealous emerald-eyed High Commander, a confused short magenta-haired MS pilot, and a curious amethyst-eyed Ultimate Coordinator.

Shinn continued his story. "When I arrived here in Orb, I have nowhere to go, since my old family house had been destroyed by the previous war. I remembered Kira and Lacus once mentioned an orphanage by the beach, so I decided to visit and see it myself. Reverend Malchio and Auntie Caridad were very hospitable and offered for me to stay here for a while, until I could look for a work and a new apartment to stay for good. Even for a week of staying in Orb, I felt myself slowly healing from my pains. I know I made the right decision."

"I had been in Orb for a month when I first met Lady Athha by chance. That day, I was planning to really start my new life in Orb, such as to look for a job, and then find an apartment for myself. But before I ventured around the city, I decided to visit the Orb Memorial to pay respect to my family and to the victims and heroes of war. I was silently standing there, when someone stood beside me and placed a bouquet of flowers on the memorial stone," Shinn paused and signaled for Cagalli to continue.

Everyone shifted their attention from Shinn to Cagalli when she cleared her throat and continued his story.

"Since the second war, I promised to myself to honor those people who died in the war by offering some flowers on the Orb Memorial, once every two weeks. During my visits, the Orb Memorial was always deserted because I made sure to visit early in the morning. Imagine my surprise to see someone standing there before me. I was not supposed to talk to that person, but when I caught a glimpse of him, I recognized him as the Destiny pilot who I encountered at the Minerva," Cagalli started as she narrated their first meeting.

**ooo**

_**Flashback: Two months after the Second Bloody Valentine War**_

_Shinn was silently standing in front of the Orb Memorial Stone when he felt a movement beside him. He turned his head on his right and saw the one person he declared he dislike the most. Cagalli Yula Athha was standing there beside him, looking straight ahead, with a solemn expression on her face. She was wearing her maroon Emir uniform. Shinn stared at her for a few seconds, and then turned his head straight ahead of him._

_They were silently standing there for a good five minutes, looking straight ahead the vast ocean. Shinn had his hands inside his denim pocket, while Cagalli had her arms by her side. The atmosphere around them was awkward as they bask in the sea breeze when Cagalli decided to speak, still staring straight ahead._

_"You do not hate Orb as much as you hated it a few years ago," Cagalli stated out of the blue with out looking at him._

_Shinn did not answer her immediately. He took a deep breath, savoring the fresh sea breeze. "Hate is a strong word. And I could never hate the one place that I call home," he answered shortly, staring straight ahead of him, too._

_Cagalli slightly bowed down her head and smiled ruefully. "So your hate is solely intended for the Athha Royal Family," she concluded, "Unfortunately for me, I am the last Athha up to date. I tell you now, I might increase my security measures as soon as possible, so it will be difficult for you to extract your revenge," she joked amiably._

_Shinn had a small smile of amusement on his face, unnoticed by the blonde princess beside him. "I told you, hate is a strong word. I think 'dislike' is a much better word to describe my feelings to the royal family."_

_"Yay! You don't hate me. I feel special that you only dislike me," she announced sarcastically._

_"Beggars can't be choosers, Athha. You should be grateful that I don't feel that much resentment towards you. Albeit I still dislike you, at least I am now talking to you, without shouting and spouting hateful words on your face," he declared arrogantly._

_"Wow! Thank you, Lord Asuka. I am honored that you bestowed your precious attention to this lowly person," she said, dripping it with a large amount of sarcasm. "Egotistical much?" she muttered loudly._

_"For a princess and a Chief Representative of Orb, you act like a commoner, Athha." Shinn sneered._

_"Well, I'm sorry to inform you, but I am not your conventional princess. Get use to it."_

_They were silent for a few minutes. The awkwardness had ceased to exist since they started bickering._

_"Are you going back to PLANTs soon?" Cagalli inquired out of the blue as she observed the flock of flying birds across the blue sky._

_"No. I've been staying here in Orb for a month already. I decided to stay here for a long time. Maybe two years or more, depending on what fate has planned for me."_

_Cagalli sharply swiveled her head towards Shinn, staring at him with confusion on her amber orbs. She waited for him to talk and expound his statement._

_"I wanted to start a new life away from PLANTs and ZAFT, so I decided to go home here in Orb. I've been staying at the orphanage for a month now, contemplating life and planning for my next course of action. Actually, I decided to look for a work today, after I visit the memorial," Shinn explained, "But as usual, you had disrupted my plans for today. Really, Athha. You have to stop that meddlesome trait of yours," he complained in mock sarcasm._

_As she listened to his remark, a vein started to tick on Cagalli's forehead, a sign of growing irritation to the young man beside her._

_"You are starting to annoy me. Do you want me to push you off the cliff, Asuka?"_

_Shinn scoffed. "As if you could, Athha."_

_"Are you underestimating me?" she snapped at him, placing her hands on her hips._

_"I am a Coordinator, Athha. I am a trained soldier of ZAFT and an ex-FAITH member. I can pilot a Gundam," he explained smugly, finally staring at her, "And the most obvious reason why you could not push me is because I am a male. Not a girl dressed in a boy's clothing."_

_Cagalli reddened in outrage. She fisted her hands by her side, coaching herself to not punch the hell out of the young man before her._

_"ASUKA YOU POMPOUS BRAT!" she screamed at him._

_"Temper, Athha. You're acting like a spoiled princess," Shinn mockingly scolded Cagalli, finding extreme amusement in provoking her._

_"SHUT UP, YOU BRAT! Don't you dare mock me!"_

_"Really now, princess? I could never mock the Princess of Orb. You are really starting to act like a spoiled princess, Athha. Control yourself."_

_"Don't call me PRINCESS! You are pissing me off, little boy!" Cagalli snapped._

_Shinn was smirking as they started to bicker, but it disappeared when he heard her call him a little boy._

_"WHO are you calling 'little boy', Athha?" he demanded for her to answer._

_This time Cagalli was the one who was evilly smirking at him. "Ooh! Did I hit a nerve?" she gasped sarcastically. "Is wittle Shinnie boy angry at little innocent me?"_

_"SHUT UP, ATHHA!"_

_Cagalli gasped in mock horror, placing both of her hands against her chest. Her eyes were twinkling in amusement. "Oh, Haumea! Temper, temper. You should control yourself, Shinnie boy."_

_Shinn was about to burst in extreme anger and annoyance to the Chief Representative of Orb, when her mobile phone rang inside her Emir blazer. She raised a hand in front of him, silently telling him to stop and wait for a while as she answered her phone._

_"Cagalli Yula Athha, speaking... I'm at the Orb Memorial... No, Kisaka! No need to fetch me, I'll be there with in 15 minutes... No! I said I'll be on my way, no need to bring the whole bodyguards... Gosh! Kisaka. I'm an adult now, stop treating me like a rebellious teenager... What did you just say! Who are you calling rebellious?... Fine, fine! I'll be there... Bye!"_

_Cagalli clicked her phone, and then faced Shinn Asuka. "Sorry for that. I have to go now to the Parliament. The Orb Council is waiting for me. We have to discuss the rebuilding of Orb."_

_Shinn nodded in understanding._

_Cagalli stared at Shinn. "It's nice talking to you. I hope you'll be able to fully find your inner peace here in Orb. Good luck in finding a job and may Haumea bless you." Cagalli paused for a second, and then hesitantly offered her hand to Shinn for a handshake. "Nice meeting you and welcome back to Orb, Shinn Asuka."_

_Shinn stared at her amber orbs. They were full of determination and sincerity as she waited for him to shake back her outstretched hand. If he wanted to start a new life without anger and regrets, he had to grab all the opportunity presented to him. Shinn finally strengthened his resolve, and then took her delicate and outstretched hand in his large one to shake back._

_"Nice meeting you, too, and thank you...Lady Athha."_

_Cagalli sincerely smiled at him as they slowly released each other's hand. They nodded to each other in farewell as Cagalli about faced and leisurely went towards her sports car. Shinn turned his body back as he stared straight ahead the wide ocean, a contended expression on his face._

_Before she could walk furthermore, Cagalli suddenly stopped three steps away from Shinn. She slowly tilted her head to the side, and had a look of contemplation on her face. She unconsciously nibbled her lower lip, and then squared her shoulders in resolve. She turned around and faced the back of the ruby-eyed young man._

_"Shinn Asuka," she called him._

_Shinn jerked his head behind him when he heard his name. He saw the Chief Representative of Orb staring intently at him. He turned around and fully faced her. He had an inquiring look on his face, waiting for her to continue what she has to say._

_"I don't know why I am doing this. It's up to you if you accept it or not. Just in case you ran out of option...you know. I mean...what I am trying to say is..." she trailed off as she pulled out a private calling card from her blazer, and then offered it to him, "...if you want to continue to be a soldier, the Orb Forces will welcome a very skilled soldier like you in the team. If not, you can try your luck in Morgenroete, Inc. I'm sure they will be happy if you work with them..." she trailed off again, diverting her amber orbs away from him, "...and Kisaka decided to accept interviews and practical tests to those who want to be included in my elite security team. If you want, you can try for the job, in case you can't find a job right away."_

_Shinn was astonished when she started to ramble and made her offer. He raised both his eyebrows in disbelief, while staring at her intently. Cagalli was a little bit agitated with his continuous staring and indifferent countenance. She huffed in annoyance, and then pulled one of his hands and shoved the calling card on his palm._

_"Just contact me if you need help. I have my private office line to both of my offices in the Parliament and in the Athha Estate, my mobile number, my email address, and my residential address written in the calling card if you need anything," she informed him rapidly._

_Cagalli pivoted away from him, and then marched her way to her sports car. Shinn blinked in confusion. When the blonde princess was almost near her car, Shinn woke-up from his stupor and stared at the calling card on his hands. He made a decision to go with the flow._

_"I will consider it!" Shinn yelled at the retreating back of the Chief Representative of Orb._

_Cagalli smiled to herself and continued to walk away from him, without looking back at the raven-haired Coordinator. When she opened her car door, she raised her hand in a single wave, the only indication that she heard Shinn. She turned on her car, and then zoomed towards the Orb Parliament building._

_Shinn smirked as he pocketed the calling card. He gave one last glance to the memorial stone, and then walked leisurely away from it._

_**End of Flashback**_

**ooo**

"A week after we met, I went to Athha Estate and applied for her elite security team. I was accepted after a series of practical exams. Admiral Kisaka assigned me as Lady Athha's personal bodyguard for two years, until I decided to enlist as an Orb Forces soldier. I slowly climbed up to ranks. A year ago, I was promoted to Commander of the Orb Forces," Shinn ended.

Cagalli and Shinn waited for their friends to react and ask some questions for clarification. Cagalli silently sipped her tea, while Shinn munched for a cookie. The others were silently absorbing the information given to them. The silence shattered when Lunamaria asked the first question.

"Why did you not contact anyone of us and inform us of your current life in Orb?" Lunamaria stared intently at Shinn.

Shinn slowly swallowed the cookie in his mouth. He stared at Lunamaria, and then to their friends who were waiting for his answer, and back again at Lunamaria. "It was my intention to not contact anyone from PLANTs for the first six months that I am staying in Orb. When I was about to contact one of you on my 6th month here, there was an emergency that I need to attend to, causing for my mobile phone to drop on a puddle of water, destroying the data and saved contact numbers in it."

"Did you not ask Miss Cagalli or Admiral Kisaka for our contact numbers? I'm sure they know our contact details. If not, they could ask Sir Kira or Miss Lacus in your behalf." Lunamaria fired her next question.

"I planned to ask them, but I started to get busy because of the Peace Treaty negotiations. I don't have time to ask them, since I am always out of the country with Lady Athha or Admiral Kisaka," Shinn replied calmly.

Kira, Lacus, Shiho, and Dearka were staring back and forth at the two of them. Yzak and Cagalli had a bored expression on their faces as they listened to the duo. Mir was staring at Shinn in concern, while Meyrin stared at her elder sister. Athrun was listening to Shinn and Luna, but his emerald orbs were fixed on Cagalli.

"But you should have called me!" Lunamaria insisted, her voice slightly raised.

Shinn raised his china cup to his mouth and sipped his tea. He slowly put it down on the round table, and then stared squarely at Lunamaria.

"Why should I? The day before I left PLANTs, you made it clear that you don't care about me and I should leave you alone," Shinn stated calmly.

Luna gasped and stiffened on her seat. She was not thinking straight when she said those hateful words. She was hurt and angry at him when he decided to return to Orb without discussing it first with her, resulting for her to yell those words with an intention to hurt him in return. When she calmed down, she felt extreme guilt and sadness. She wanted to retract her statement and to ask for forgiveness, but she was too late. He already left for Orb.

Feeling the tension between Shinn and Lunamaria, Dearka decided to ask his question. "Are the two of you friends now, or are you just civil with each other?"

"Of course the brat and I are friends!" Cagalli answered immediately. "As if he could resist my friendly charm," she stated smugly.

Shinn raised an eyebrow, shifting his attention from Lunamaria to Cagalli and their friends. "How can I resist when you forcefully demanded that we become friends, to the point that you blackmailed me in to submission," he sneered at her.

"Shut up, Asuka!" Cagalli childishly poked out her tongue at him, raising her nose in the air.

"Mature, my lady. Very mature," Shinn drawled sarcastically.

Kira peered curiously at them. "Are the two of you really friends? Since this morning, the two of you kept on bickering like there is no tomorrow."

Mir laughed in amusement. "I assure you, Kira. These two are very good friends. They are like Dearka and Yzak who bicker and argue most of the time. If I did not know their history when I first met them together, I would have thought they were best friends since childhood. Their bickering and teasing are their way of bonding and having fun," she told their friends.

Cagalli flushed in embarrassment, while Shinn turned his head away from them as he tried to conceal his slightly reddening cheeks.

"Dearka and I do not bicker just for fun, Mir. Your unofficial boyfriend is just plain annoying and irritating," Yzak injected, scowling in indignation.

"Sure. If you say so Captain Joule," Mir drawled teasingly, winking at the smirking Dearka.

Lunamaria was silent on her seat as she observed the interaction between Cagalli and Shinn. She could not explain it, but she felt uncomfortable when she they are together. Cagalli and Shinn answered their friends' questions as detailed as possible. The only person who did not ask any question yet was Athrun.

When most of their friends had asked all of their questions, Athrun decided to speak up as he stared challengingly at Shinn.

"Why is Ade calling you his papa?" Athrun asked a bit demandingly.

Cagalli raised an eyebrow at Athrun. Meyrin tried to catch her fiancé's attention but failed. The others stared back and forth at the emerald-eyed ZAFT High Commander and the ruby-eyed Orb Commander. Shinn looked at him, confusion written on his face.

"What do you mean, Athrun?" Shinn asked his long time friend and mentor. "Ade had been calling me 'papa' since he started talking. And since Lady Athha was fine with it, I don't mind him addressing me as such."

"Why is he allowed to be called as 'papa', while you adamantly refused for me to be addressed as 'daddy'?" This time, Athrun addressed his question to Cagalli.

Cagalli sighed in exasperation. "Athrun, did I not explain it to you already? You are an engaged man and will be marrying Meyrin soon. I don't want for Ade to be very much attached to you, causing him to be confused when you will have your own children. And about Shinn being addressed as 'papa' by Ade, he had been little Ade's known and closest father figure since he was a baby. And since Shinn is not committed to anyone, an overly zealous lover will be the least of my problems."

Athrun wanted to ask more questions. He wanted to know the extent of their relationship. He wanted to ask Cagalli if Shinn is special to her. He wanted to know if she is attracted to him and vice-versa. He wanted to ask those things, but unable to do it because he was afraid to hear their answer. Athrun decided to remain silent, and to just ask them again one of these days.

The group of friends continued to chatter for a few minutes. They were in the middle of a playful debate between their mobile suits, when they heard Piggie barking at the distance. They turned their heads to the sheepdog and saw little Ade jumping beside his large pet dog, waving at them enthusiastically.

"MOMMY! PAPA SHINN!" Ade hollered near the garden door. "GRANDMA CARIDAD SAID TO GET INSIDE BECAUSE IT'S TIME FOR SNACKS!"

Cagalli waved back at her son. "OKAY BABY BOY. WE'LL BE THERE!"

Ade ran back inside the orphanage, Piggie hot on his heels. Cagalli faced her friends and suggested for them to get inside.

"Come on guys! Let's get inside."

**oooooooo**

**Orb Union: Athha Estate**

The group went back to the Athha Estate, after Caridad insisted for them to have their dinner first before going home. It was almost 9 o'clock in the evening when they arrived in the estate. Ade was sleeping during the whole ride, his head on his mother's lap. When they arrived home, Shinn scooped the sleeping little prince on his arms as he carried him to his room. He gently laid down the little prince on his bed as Myrna slowly dressed him in his elephant-print pajamas. The others stayed in the living room as they waited for Cagalli to go down from Ade's room. After Myrna changed his clothes, Cagalli kissed her sleeping son's forehead, and then gently closed his bedroom door.

Cagalli met approached her friends, who were resting in the living room.

"Well...I'm sorry, but I have to leave you for a while for work. I know I'm on vacation leave, but this is important for the Peace Treaty celebration. If you don't feel sleepy yet, you can watch a movie in the theater room, or play some electronic games in the game room to waste your time. I will be in my office with Lacus and Shinn if you need anything," Cagalli informed them apologetically.

"Is this about that project, Cagalli?" Lacus asked her soon-to-be-sister-in-law.

"As a matter of fact yes, Lacus. I need to inform you about some details related to it. Shinn will explain everything later."

Yzak furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Wait, wait, wait! What are you two talking about? What is this project that involves the three of you? Why aren't we informed about it?" he asked.

"Yzak is right. What is this important project that you have to be secretive about it?" Kira added curiously.

"We can't tell you about it yet, but we promise that before the Peace Treaty celebration week, we will tell you about it. For now, the leaders or representatives of each nation involved in the Peace Treaty were the only people who knew about this project," Lacus explained.

"How about Shinn? Why is he included in your closed door meeting if the national leaders are the only people involved?" Athrun questioned them.

"Aside from the national leaders, majority of the people working under this project is from Orb. I personally handpicked those non-leaders who are involved, and that includes Shinn," Cagalli informed him.

Satisfied of Lacus and Cagalli' answers, the rest of them decided to stay in the game room to relax and to have fun.

"See you tomorrow everyone and have a good night," Cagalli told their friends, and then turned her attention to Lacus and Shinn, "Lacus. Shinn. Let's go to my office?"

Lacus smiled and nodded at her in agreement.

"Give me a minute to change in to comfortable clothes. I'll follow you at your office as soon as I'm done changing," Shinn informed the blonde princess.

Before Cagalli could respond, Athrun suddenly interrupted them and questioned Shinn. "Give you a MINUTE to change? How long will it take for you to travel from here to your place, and then back here again?"

Cagalli winced and bonked her head in guilt, while Shinn stared at Athrun in confusion. "Lady Athha did not tell you? I started living here in the estate since I became her personal bodyguard. I'm staying in one of the rooms in the West Wing," Shinn informed his emerald-eyed mentor.

"WHAT!" Athrun and Kira screamed, eyes widened in surprise and disbelief.

"Darn! I knew it! I had this feeling that I forgot something to tell you," Cagalli muttered, bonking her head two more times as punishment for forgetting something important.

"What is the meaning of this, Cagalli? Why is he staying in the same wing as you? The two of you ALONE in the same wing!" Kira bombarded her with questions. His over-protective-brother-coz-i-love-my-sister mode was activated.

Athrun was seething inside. 'I thought they are ONLY friends? Why is he staying in the same wing with Cagalli...ALONE? This is worse than I thought.'

"KIRA! Will you stop your stupid questions? He is one of my most trusted friends. I think it would be alright for him to stay in the West Wing with me AND Ade. I repeat…AND Ade. Shinn and I are not alone in one wing because Ade is sleeping in his Prince Room, located inside the Royal Suite. So stop that annoying over-protective brother mode of yours..." Cagalli trailed off, scowling at her sheepish twin brother.

"...and besides," she continued, now staring at Athrun, "...Athrun stayed in the same wing with me when he was my bodyguard. And nothing was wrong with that. Right, Athrun?"

Athrun narrowed his emerald orbs at Cagalli as he stiffly nodded his head in confirmation.

Cagalli clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "Now that everything is cleared, Lacus, Shinn, and I will proceed to our close door meeting. Have a good night everyone."

One by one, they went to their respective agenda. Meyrin pulled her fiancé by his arm. He was reluctant to leave Cagalli, Shinn, and Lacus, towards the game room.

**oooooooo**

Cagalli sat behind her office table, while Lacus and Shinn sat comfortably on the recliners positioned in front of her. Cagalli typed her password, and then pressed her thumb on the thumb scanner above the safety box inside her bottom drawer. Inside the safe box, she got a green disc labeled _Entwine_ and gently placed it in front of Lacus.

"After four years of extensive research, Project Entwine is finally complete," Cagalli grinned widely at Lacus.

"Oh my! What an excellent news, Cagalli! When did you have the complete data about it?" Lacus said excitedly, her was brightly smiling.

Cagalli waved her hand carelessly towards Shinn as she reclined on her massive office chair. "Shinn went to Heliopolis Dos a week ago to check the final details for the project. Fortunately, our special research team was able to finish and finalize the details on time."

Lacus had a thoughtful look on her beautiful face. "Hmm...Is that the reason why we did not see Shinn until today?"

The Princess of Orb nodded in affirmative.

"I sent a confidential email to all national leaders involved in this project when we were on our way to the orphanage this afternoon. I scheduled a closed door meeting with all the national leaders next week at Heliopolis Dos Research Institute for one day. Everything about Project Entwine will be explained their by our researchers. If everything is acceptable, we will be able to present and launch the project during the Peace Treaty celebration week," Cagalli informed the Pink Princess.

"It is fine by me. This project is very important to maintain and strengthen the Peace Treaty. Aside from that, both Coordinators and Naturals can really benefit from it." Lacus paused as she remembered something. "Cagalli, how are we going to solve the security issue? A large number of national leaders, staying in one place, are an easy target for a surprise attack from small existing resistance group," she asked curiously.

Shinn answered her question. "If all national leaders and representatives confirmed their attendance for next week's meeting, we will insist that each leader can bring only two trusted bodyguards or escorts to secure maximum confidentiality and safety. We will discreetly deploy one Orb Forces troop around the research institute in case of emergency."

"Shinn will be accompanying me, as well as Kisaka. I know you'll be bringing Kira, but I insist that you leave Athrun, Yzak, and Dearka out of this, until the launching is confirmed. I suggest you bring Captain Waltfeld as your second escort," Cagalli suggested to her best girlfriend.

"I will ask Kira and Captain Waltfeld tomorrow about it."

Cagalli, Lacus, and Shinn continued to discuss some minor details about Project Entwine for another hour, until Lacus excused herself to rest for the night. She kissed Cagalli's cheek and bid Shinn good night as she left the two alone in the office. Cagalli silently prepared and arranged some of her files for tomorrow. Shinn was intently staring at Cagalli's every movement. Feeling that someone is staring at her, Cagalli raised her head and cocked an eyebrow on her ruby-eyed observer.

"Athrun was hostile to me since we met this morning," Shinn stated nonchalantly.

"What?"

"There was something in the way that he stares at me that unnerves me. I don't know if I misinterpreted it or not, but his eyes were blazing with...jealousy perhaps?" he continued as if he did not hear Cagalli.

"What?"

"Are you sure that he is engaged to Meyrin? He did not even pay attention to her today...even once. He kept on alternately staring at you and me, like a starving hawk. It was disturbing." Shinn continued ignoring the irritated blonde princess.

"What!"

"I am not sure, but I think Athrun Zala is still in love with you," Shinn muttered loudly.

"WHAT!"

"How about you, Lady Athha? Are you still in lov―"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, SHINN ASUKA!" Cagalli bellowed in anger and irritation. "If you continue that statement, I swear to all gods and holy that I will retaliate in the worse way possible. I promise!"

"Lady Athha, it is just a simple―"

"Say one more word Shinn Asuka and I'll pester you about the magenta-haired-who-must-NOT-be-named," Cagalli growled slowly to make her point.

Shinn shut his mouth in a snap, and then glared at Cagalli. The smug Chief Representative of Orb raised an eyebrow in challenge, daring him to continue his sentence. Shinn abruptly stood up from his seat, and then went out of the office as he bid the blonde princess good night.

"Good night, Lady Athha. Have a good sleep."

When her office door closed with a click, Cagalli smirked smugly to herself. "Ha! One point for Cagalli Yula Athha."

**oooooooo**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Updated! This chapter is longer than the previous one. I hope you enjoy this new update. THANK YOU very much to my reviewers. Both YOUR positive and negative comments were very long and elaborate...and I LOVE it!

Please continue reviewing. REVIEWS are very much appreciated. I need your **REVIEWS** for inspiration and for the will to continue this fiction with vigor. THANK YOU!

**PS:** For my REVIEWERS ONLY: I'll be giving exclusive update/spoilers about the next chapter, and its tentative posting schedule.

**Notes:**

* Shinn and Cagalli first talked on the same day that Cagalli fainted and found out that she was pregnant.  
>* I repeat: I changed Colonel Kisaka to Admiral Kisaka.<br>* Heliopolis Dos - my fictional setting. Heliopolis was rebuilt after the second war. The construction lasted for almost two years, through the help of PLANTs and Earth Alliance. Its new name is Heliopolis Dos.

**- boink! - **

08 Apr. 2012

**ooo**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Chapter Five: Project Entwine**


	6. Chapter Five: Project Entwine

**Disclaimer:** Most characters in this fiction are not mine unless stated otherwise. Every effort is made to keep this fiction satisfactory; hence, the chapters published are subjected to minor changes without prior notice. I do NOT own Mobile Suite Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny. SUNRISE produced it and it was directed by Mitsuo Fukuda.

**AN:** This story took place FOUR YEARS AFTER the Second Bloody Valentine War. To identify their present age, just add four years from their GSEED Destiny age.

**Acknowledgement:** hira-nera. animelover101. Freyris. falconrukichi. orb90. Xx Meisha xX. itsmesassy. Arkangel87. Nina. OPrincess ShinigamiO. alyceinchocoland. Ahalyna. gundamalchemist01. BooCha. kiralulu. arika518. elgnis rekresreb. Cammile Isabelle. Twinklefeather. littlemsstrawberry. ProserpineHell. Shiho Juuri. Azetta. asucagafan. lili. aurelian620.

* * *

><p><strong><span>HER LITTLE WARRIO<span>R**

**Chapter Five: Project Entwine**

* * *

><p><strong>oooooooo<strong>

**Orb Union: Athha Estate**

The night was crisp and clear. The round full moon was visible behind the tinted large windows of the estate. Cagalli was silently walking along the hallway of the West Wing. She had her hair tied in a messy pony tail. She was wearing a matching white tank top and green, flimsy, striped boy-shorts beneath her knee-length green sleeping robe. Cagalli was not a promiscuous woman, but she felt attractive in wearing an underwear bottom when sleeping. Of course, not many people knew about that, and she preferred it that way thank you very much!

She entered the wide double doors of the Royal Family Suite, and then walked towards the door labeled _Prince Chamber_. Cagalli slowly turned the knob and poked her head inside the room. The wide room was dimly lit with bedside lamps. Situated at the center of the room was a queen-size platform bed. Sleeping beneath the red, farm animals design comforter was little Ade. He was sprawled out of the bed, pushing away his comforter with his feet. Cagalli was about to cover him with his blanket, when Ade sprung from his pretend sleep, scaring the daylights out of her.

"BOO!"

"What the FU―DGE!" Cagalli exclaimed, changing her last word at the last minute. She had her hands over her heart in surprise. "Little prince! You scared the wits out of mommy! I thought you were asleep." Cagalli checked his bedside digital clock. "It is already 10 o'clock in the evening. It's your bedtime already, you little mister."

Ade pouted at her mother. "But mommy! You'll be leaving for Heliopolis Dos tomorrow! Can we play our favorite song, before I sleep?"

Cagalli pursed lips. "Not now, baby boy. If you want to see mommy before I leave tomorrow for Heliopolis Dos, you have to wake-up early in the morning. And for you to wake-up early, you need to sleep now. So come on, I'll tuck you in."

"Mommy, please! Please pretty please? With cherry on top..." Ade trailed off, standing on his bed and staring at her mother with his wide dark green eyes. He had his hands clasped together under his chin, protruding his bottom lip for added bonus.

Cagalli swallowed her words when she saw her little prince's puppy dog eyes. There were only four puppy dog eyes in her 22 years of existence that could weaken her resolve, namely: a dark green-eyed puppy dog eyes, an amethyst-eyed puppy dog eyes, a ruby-eyed puppy dog-eyes, and an emerald-eyed puppy dog eyes. The first two were the cutest of all, making them hard to resist. The last two could render her in a stupefied state because she was only graced by those puppy dog eyes once in a blue moon.

Ade's dark green eyes turned glassy. He still had his clasped hands under his chin, pleading for the blonde princess to reconsider. "Please, mommy, please? We will only play once, I promise! You'll be gone for one day and I am going to really, really, really miss you," the charming four year-old prince requested in his pitiful and soft voice.

Cagalli sighed and rolled her eyes in amusement. "Alright, alright! I surrender." She affectionately tapped his button nose. "Your antics will be the death of me."

"Huh?" Ade tilted his head to the side.

"Nothing. Don't mind mommy," she said, shaking her head from side to side. "Come on! Are we playing our favorite song or not?"

Ade's eyes widened in excitement. "REALLY? Yay! Thank you, thank you, thank you, mommy!" He leaped into his mother's opened arms, and showered her face with his kisses. "Thank you!"

Cagalli laughed as she carried her little prince in her embrace. They went out of the Royal Family Suite, and then went downstairs to the music room.

When they entered the music room, Cagalli put down the squirming Ade in her arms. From the time that his little feet had touched the carpeted ground, Ade ran to a small table with a black violin case on top of it. He opened the case and delicately grabbed his dark green violin and bow, which was given by her mother for his 3rd birthday. He walked towards the white semi-concert grand piano situated at the center of the music room.

Cagalli sat on the white piano bench and played a random tune. When Ade stood beside the piano, Cagalli signaled for her little prince to be ready. "Are you ready, baby boy?" she asked, smiling at him.

"YUP!"

Cagalli pressed on the keys and played the intro. When the first verse started to play, little Ade held his dark green violin under his chin and played using his bow. Cagalli started to sing with the tune as they continued to play their favorite song. Little did they know, a figure was peering behind the oak doors. As the oblivious mother and son continued playing their instruments, the intruder silently invited himself inside the music room. He stood behind the unsuspecting pair, and then leaned his back against the wall as he listened to them.

**ooo**

Athrun was alone in the kitchen, sitting on a bar stool. He had been stressed out for the whole week, since Shinn appeared from a confidential mission. All throughout the week, Shinn and Cagalli had been joined at the hip. They were always together, making it difficult for Athrun to talk with Cagalli.

Another problem was his fiancé. Three weeks in Orb had made him realize that he _never_ had an inkling romantic feeling for Meyrin. He was now very sure that the reason why he accepted Meyrin's proposal to be her boyfriend and fiancé was because he was in denial. He did not want to accept the fact that he had been wrong in leaving Cagalli behind. Now that he wanted to talk to Meyrin and clear things out, his bubbly fiancé would always make every possible excuse to avoid their impending 'serious talk'.

To relieve his frustrations in life, Athrun went out from his room and raided the fridge exclusive for desserts. Athrun almost drooled when he saw his favorite strawberry cheesecake. Contrary to popular belief, his favorite dessert and stress reliever food was strawberry cheesecake, and not chocolate cake. He placed a slice of cake on his saucer and almost devoured it like a starving man.

When he was satisfied and full, Athrun strolled back to his room. Before he could climb up the grand staircase, he heard a soft and beautiful tune somewhere to his left. He followed where the tune came from and ended in a closed oak door labeled _Music Room_. He slowly opened the door and peered inside. What he saw amazed the hell out of him.

Inside the music room, Cagalli was playing beautifully on a white semi-concert grand piano. Standing beside her was little Ade, clad in a matching blue giraffe print pajamas, skillfully playing a dark green violin. His amazement escalated to total enchantment when Cagalli started to sing softly.

_Heart beats fast  
>Colors and promises<br>How to be brave  
>How can I love when I'm afraid to fall<br>But watching you stand alone  
>All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow<br>One step closer_

He never knew that Cagalli could sing, much more play the piano. For the two years that he was her bodyguard, she never hinted that she had these hidden talents. Athrun silently went inside, leaning his back against the wall. He crossed his arms against his muscular chest and listened to their music. As he looked at them, he could feel their love and care as they smiled and stared at each other. Their music was their way of embracing each other, and reminding them that they will always be together.

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

Athrun observed little Ade. The little boy could play the violin very well. At the age of four, his skill was remarkable. He believed that the little boy was a violin prodigy. There was something unique in the way that he played the green instrument. Athrun could tell because he was a violin prodigy at 6 years old himself. Although he was a violin prodigy, only few people knew about his talent. Even Meyrin did not know about it. Some of those people who knew his talent in playing the violin were his parents, all members of Team Le Creuset, Kira, Lacus, and Cagalli.

_Time stands still  
>Beauty in all he is<br>I will be brave  
>I will not let anything take away<br>What's standing in front of me  
>Every breath<br>Every hour has come to this  
>One step closer<em>

The emerald-eyed Coordinator shifted his gaze to Cagalli. Even though she was wearing her sleeping robe, she looked beautiful. Her delicate fingers were gliding expertly from one key to another. While Lacus had the soft melodious voice of a seasoned cultural pop icon, Cagalli had a rougher tinge to her voice, suitable for pop rock genre. He thought he knew everything about the blonde princess, but she surprised him again and again. Seeing her now with Ade made him fall in love with her more and more.

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more...<em>

Athrun was brought back from his thoughts, when the last notes of the song and Cagalli's voice softly faded to end. He saw both mother and son stared tenderly at each other, while grinning in delight. The two did not notice him yet, so he decided to announce his presence by clapping his hands in admiration.

Simultaneously, Cagalli and Ade jerked their heads to where the clapping sound came from. Cagalli hurriedly stood up from her seat as she stared wide-eyed at Athrun.

"Athrun!"

"Uncle Athrun!" Ade yelled in delight as he ran towards the emerald-eyed man, while holding his violin carefully.

Athrun laughed heartily. "Woah! Slow down," he said as he crouched down and playfully ruffled the little boy's hair. "You played your violin wonderfully. Great job there, buddy!"

"You like it?" Ade asked expectantly. His dark green eyes widened in anticipation.

"Absolutely! I like it very much," Athrun praised. "How about one of these days we play the violin together?" he suggested.

"YOU can play the violin?" Ade exclaimed in wonder. He was staring at the emerald-eyed man before him with admiration.

"Of course. I started playing the violin when I was very young like you. I even have my own violin in PLANTs."

Little Ade's dark green orbs widened even more. "COOL!"

Cagalli watched the two in front of her, trading stories about their passion and experiences in playing the violin. Her amber eyes softened as she stared fondly at them. She waited for a few more seconds, before she cleared her throat and interrupted their conversation.

"Little prince, it is past your bedtime. You promised that you will sleep after this. Put back your violin inside its case, and then let's go upstairs so I can tuck you in."

"Yes, mommy!" With the help of his mother, Ade placed his violin inside its case. Meanwhile, Athrun stood up from his crouched position and decided to speak up.

"I'll walk you two to your rooms," Athrun offered.

"No need, Athrun. We can manage," Cagalli refused his offer. "Actually, it should be the other way around. We will pass your room first, before ours," she continued.

Athrun shook his head. "I insist. Please Cagalli. I want to do it."

"But―"

"None negotiable. I will both escort you to your rooms and that's final."

"Fine!" Cagalli huffed in surrender, raising her arms exasperatingly.

Athrun smirked discreetly in triumph, glad that he would have a few more minutes with Cagalli. After securing his violin case inside the cabinet, Ade ran excitedly in front of Athrun.

"Up! Up!" Ade demanded as he raised both his short arms towards the tall man, while jumping in his place.

Athrun laughed at the energetic child, while Cagalli stared at her son in mortification. "Ade! What are you doing? Ask your Uncle Athrun first if it is alright for him to carry you! Don't just demand it from him."

"Lighten up, Cagalli," Athrun said as he scooped the little boy and placed him above his broad shoulders, and then secured the boy by wrapping his hands behind his knees. Ade squealed in delight as he held his uncle's head. "I'm so tall!" the blonde-headed prince exclaimed.

"Gah! I knew it! All of you are going to spoil him to the nth level. I knew it!" Cagalli complained beside Athrun as they started walking towards the West Wing.

"It's your fault. You did not inform us about him for years. Spoiling him is our way of making up for those years that we were not able to know and see him," Athrun said in a matter-of-factly.

"I already told you my reasons!" Cagalli whined in annoyance, pouting at him childishly.

The emerald-eyed Coordinator chuckled at her adorable expression. Annoying Cagalli was a refreshing and enjoyable habit of him. She looked adorable and irresistible with her big amber eyes and pouting petal-like lips. He was tempted to swoop down and capture her protruding bottom lip, and then nibble it between his teeth and lips teasingly.

'Relax, Zala. Get a grip of yourself,' Athrun chastised himself. 'Control your raging hormones before you loss all your sanity and pounce on the poor woman. You were raised by your wonderful mother as a gentleman, Zala, so act like one!'

Athrun turned his head away from Cagalli to hide his slightly blushing face and lustful emerald eyes. To distract his mind from thinking some perverted thoughts about the gorgeous woman beside him, Athrun firmly held little Ade's dangling legs in his hands and jogged playfully towards the Royal Suite. Ade was laughing loudly, and having fun bouncing on top of Athrun's shoulders. Cagalli watched the male duo ahead of her. She had a small smile on her face, with longing painted on her big amber orbs. She had this faint nostalgic expression on her face as she stared at Athrun and Ade.

'If only...' Cagalli thought in wishful thinking. She sighed and shook her head to clear some unwanted thoughts from resurfacing unintentionally. She jogged after the two laughing males and called after them. "Hey, you two, wait for me or else..." she trailed off in mock anger. The only response that she got from them was their loud laughter.

When they got inside the _Prince Chamber_, Athrun and Cagalli tucked little Ade on his bed. Cagalli was seating on the right side of Ade, while Athrun was leaning on the left side of the bed. Both adults said their goodnight to the sleepy little prince.

"Goodnight, my little prince," Cagalli said softly to the yawning little boy as she slowly combed his dark blonde hair with her hands. "Sweet dreams and sleep tight. Don't let the bed bugs bite," she teased softly, and then kissed both his chubby cheeks and forehead.

"Goodnight and―_yawn_―sweet dreams, mommy. I love you LOTS," murmured the drooping little boy.

Cagalli smiled tenderly. "I love you LOTS, too, baby."

"G'night and sweet dreams, Uncle Athrun." Ade slowly turned his head to the left, facing the emerald-eyed man beside him. His dark green eyes were glassy due to sleepiness.

"Good night and sweet dreams, too, buddy." Athrun kissed his forehead, and then ruffled his dark blonde hair.

Cagalli and Athrun silently went outside of the room. Cagalli slowly closed the door so that she would not disturb the slumbering little prince inside the room. Cagalli faced Athrun and said, "Well...thank you for escorting us and good night, Athrun. See you tomorrow."

Athrun raised an eyebrow. "Why are you thanking me this early? We haven't arrived at your bedroom door yet."

"Huh?" Cagalli asked in confusion.

"I intended to walk the both of you to your own bedroom doors. Since we are done with Ade, our next stop will be your room," Athrun slowly explained to the slightly mortified woman before him.

"You don't have to escort me," Cagalli squeaked. "I can manage."

"No. I'll bring you to your room. As what I said earlier, it is none negotiable. I'll escort you to your room, whether you like it or not. If I have to carry you on my shoulders for you to comply, then so be it," Athrun insisted as he narrowed his emerald-eyes in to slits.

"Really, Athrun, I insist. No need to escort―"

"Why are you protesting so much? Are you afraid of me?" Athrun cut her off.

"I am not!" Cagalli denied vehemently.

"So if you have nothing to be afraid of, then I will escort you now to your room, your highness."

"Athrun―"

Athrun caught Cagalli's arm and pulled her towards her room. Cagalli continued to protest on their way to her chamber, digging the soles of her feet against the carpeted floor. However, her protests were useless because Athrun was without question and beyond doubt stronger than Cagalli. He was still able to pull her slender body effortlessly, despite of her protests.

When they arrived in front of her room, Cagalli shook his hold on her arms aggressively. "Athrun!" Cagalli bellowed in annoyance.

"What?" Athrun asked off-handedly, feigning innocence and raising both of his arms in surrender as he tried to suppress his wide grin.

"I TOLD YOU I CAN MANAGE ZALA!"

"It's too late now. We're here already," he informed her arrogantly.

"Argh! You're so...so insufferable!" Cagalli huffed grumpily, while crossing her arms against her chest.

"And you are a very stubborn woman, princess."

"Stop calling me that! I told you a thousand times already. Do. Not. Call. Me. Princess." Cagalli hissed at him, jabbing her finger to every word that she said into his hard chest.

Athrun raised an eyebrow at her, ignoring her useless assault to his chest. "You're changing the topic here. Why are you really against my offer to escort you here? Are you hiding something from me?" Athrun asked curiously.

"Of course not!" She crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air haughtily

"Are you afraid of me?" he continued to ask, while slowly backing her up against the wall.

"What the hell! No!" Cagalli answered frustratingly as she slowly stepped back away from the advancing Athrun.

"Are you avoiding me?"

"Of course not! Why will I avoid you?" Cagalli said, trying to not stutter, and managed.

"I don't know." Athrun shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "Possibly you still held a big grudge against me?" he speculated.

"We talked about this already. We're cool with each other. We're good _friends_. Ring a bell, Athrun Zala?" Cagalli said exasperatingly at the man towering before her.

"So..." Athrun drawled, "If you're not hiding something, nor avoiding me, and you consider me as a very good friend...then perhaps you're just uneasy when I'm _very_ near you and when we are alone together," he concluded as he stared at her amber orbs with his smoldering emerald eyes. Athrun had one hand propped beside her head against the wall, boxing her in and blocking Cagalli from opening and entering her room.

"Wha―?" Cagalli choked out.

"Admit it, princess." Athrun's voice dropped a little lower, his lips were a few centimeters away from her petal-like lips. "The reason why you keep on insisting that I leave you alone is because I still affect you...tre-men-dous-ly."

Through the years that they were good friends and one-time lovers, Cagalli discovered two major personalities of Athrun Zala. A 'knight-like' Athrun was definitely swoon worthy and very ideal for tender-loving and feel good moments. As a woman, you would feel cherished and protected, like no harm would befall you because he would always protect and support you. The 'knight-like' Athrun was handsome, gentle, calm, serious, and definitely husband material. On the other hand, his second personality was extremely opposite of his 'knight-like' persona and rare to be seen. A 'sensual' Athrun was way different from the former. He was confident and commanded everyone's attention. His charming and alluring personality, coupled with his good-looks and oozing sex appeal, enamored most women that he encountered. The 'sensual' Athrun was gorgeous, seductive, playful, bold, and dangerous in a very good way, making it difficult to resist him.

Unfortunately for the amber-eyed blonde princess, 'sensual' Athrun decided to show his 'unexpected' presence at this moment.

Athrun was wearing a snug fit white, V-necked T-shirt, accentuating his broad shoulders, well-defined chest, and upper extremities. His navy blue pajama bottom hung low on his narrow hips and firm buttocks, while he cushioned his feet with a pair of matching navy blue slippers. His blue hair was tousled in a sexy 'just-got-out-from-bed' manner. With his tempting physique, penetrating emerald orbs, and sexy and soft deep voice, Athrun Zala was definitely hotter than hell and the devil himself.

Cagalli tried to control her breathing so that her slightly heaving chest would not touch Athrun's hard one. She unconsciously licked her dry lips, her amber orbs were wide open. She tried to focus her attention at Athrun, but she was lost in her thoughts as she stared intently at her ex-lover's lips.

'Haumea, please help me, but I miss kissing and nibbling those tempting lips,' Cagalli thought dazedly. 'Will it taste the same as before? Will I be addicted again if I indulge myself with his mind-blowing kisses? If I raise my head a little bit higher, maybe...maybe...mayb―STOP! For the love of God! Cagalli Yula Athha CONTROL YOURSELF! Wake-up! Wake-up! Get a hold of yourself, you blonde bint!'

Cagalli was brought back from her thoughts as soon as her train of thoughts turned a _little_ bit perverted. She mentally slapped herself for thinking such foolish things. 'Athha, you idiot woman!' she mentally berated herself.

"Am I correct, dear princess?" Athrun asked again, his voice dropped much lower than before to the point of almost seductive. He was busy staring alternately on her parted plump lips and her darkened amber orbs. He was tempted to close the tiny gap between their lips, but he agonizingly stopped himself. Those annoying lips of hers just begged for attention.

"N-NO!" Cagalli sputtered loudly, and then she swooped down his propped arm, and dashed towards her room. Unfortunately for her, of all times that she would have a klutz attack, the fates decided to choose that moment.

Cagalli tripped as she tried to escape Athrun. With natural soldier and Coordinator reflexes, Athrun impulsively encircled his arms around her waist and hips, and then maneuvered the falling princess against his chest to stop her from falling face flat on the floor. Plastered together, Cagalli stiffened in his arms as she instinctively placed her hands on his broad shoulders to brace herself.

''Oomph!" Cagalli grunted in surprise.

Emerald clashed with amber like opposite poles of a magnet.

Their breaths mingled as they exhaled through their parted lips. Cagalli unconsciously licked her dry lips, attracting Athrun's darkened emerald orbs to her wet lips. Slowly, Athrun angled his head and lowered his mouth towards her tempting lips. Before their lips could meet in a sinful kiss, Cagalli abruptly pushed Athrun away from her and...

"ACHOO!"

Silence.

Time stood still as they stared at each other. Cagalli had both of her hands on Athrun's shoulders, arms stretched to create a distance between them, while Athrun had his hands loosely placed on her hips. Both of them froze on their spot, one in mortification, while the other in shock. Athrun gaped at Cagalli in shock and confusion, while Cagalli opened and closed her mouth like a fish, unable to form a word.

"S-SORRY!" The blonde princess squeaked in chagrin as she clumsily escaped from his embrace. "I-I have to go! Good night!" she said hastily, and then entered her room, closing her door with a bang.

Athrun blinked. He remained unmoving on his spot. He closed his eyes for a moment, and then opened his emerald eyes, staring at the closed door. The hallway remained quiet for a few seconds, when the lone Coordinator released a soft snort, and then chuckles came out from his mouth that escalated into an amused laughter. When Athrun calmed down, he sauntered back to his assigned room, with a scheming glint in his emerald orbs, and a pleased smirk on his handsome face.

Inside the _Princess Chamber_, Cagalli was leaning her back heavily against the massive double doors. Her eyes were wide and her hands were clenched tightly at her side, as she tried to process what happened between her and Athrun a few minutes ago. She covered her heart with her hand to steady her heartbeat and glared blindly at somewhere on the corner of the room

"Whew! What the hell had just happened back there?" Cagalli muttered to herself as she fanned her flushed face with her hands. "Get a hold of yourself, Athha! The man is engaged for Haumea's sake!" she berated herself, ruffling her ponytail in confusion and frustration.

"Idiot, hamster-brain! Aargh! Tempting me like _that_."

**oooooooo**

"Our space shuttle will depart within an hour, so please take good care of Ade for me. I was able to say goodbye to him last night, but he might be saddened that he was not able to say goodbye this morning. Please take care of him Mir, since you know him better than the others," Cagalli told Mir while they held hands.

"Don't worry about Ade. We will all take care of him." Mir smiled reassuringly.

"Mir is right. We will cheer him up when he wakes up, so don't you worry, princess!" Dearka added, raising his thumb up. "Besides, Ade will be very busy collecting some gilla coins from Yzak, with the number of curses our platinum-haired friend could produce."

"ELSMAN!" Yzak warned, narrowing his eyes dangerously at his blond-haired best friend.

Everyone laughed at the scowling Yzak. The whole gang was outside the Athha Estate to say their goodbyes to Cagalli, Lacus, Kira, Shinn, Admiral Kisaka, and Captain Waltfeld. Little Ade failed to wake-up early because of his late night bonding with his mother in the music room. The departing party for Heliopolis Dos hugged and shook the hands of their friends. Admiral Kisaka and Captain Waltfeld were waiting beside the limousines that they would be riding on their way to Onogoro Space Shuttle Port.

Admiral Kisaka cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Lady Cagalli and Lady Lacus, it is time for us to go. We only have less than an hour before departure," he reminded the young political leaders.

The two women nodded their heads and said their last reminders and goodbyes to their friends. Kira guided Lacus to their assigned limousine with Captain Waltfeld, while Shinn guided Cagalli towards Admiral Kisaka to their own limousine. Before the departing party could walk a few more steps, they heard someone shouting behind them.

"MOOOMMY! MOMMY WAIT!"

"Little prince! Slow down, dear boy."

Everyone turned their heads to the running little prince. He was still clad in his blue giraffe print pajamas that he wore last night. They could see that the little boy had just woken up, with his disheveled dark blonde hair, sleepy dark green eyes, and rumpled pajamas. Ade went down the entrance stairs as fast as his short legs could do. Myrna was trailing not far behind him.

"MOMMY! PAPA SHINN! Please wait!"

Before Cagalli could prepare herself, little Ade launched his small body to his mother. Good thing that Shinn was standing behind Cagalli as he was able to steady the blonde princess.

"Ooof!" Cagalli grunted. "Good grief! You are so heavy Ade. Mommy can't catch you easily like before. You have to slow down next time."

Ade hugged his mother's neck like a baby monkey. He was staring at her with his big dark green eyes, pouting miserably. "You did not even wake me up and say goodbye! I was not able to say bye-bye and take care to Papa Shinn, and to Uncle Kira, and to pretty Auntie Lacus, and to Uncle Ledonir, and to Uncle Andy, and to YOU!" he exclaimed in one breath.

Cagalli, Lacus, and all the women melted as they heard what the adorable little prince had said, while the men were shaking their heads in amusement. 'This little guy will surely break every woman's heart when he grows up,' the men thought.

Ade tightened his hold around Cagalli's neck. "Your little prince will miss you lots and lots and LOTS, mommy!"

"Aaaw..." Shiho and Mir cooed, placing their hands above their heart.

Cagalli pecked her son's nose. "I will miss you too baby boy. Be good to your uncles and aunties, okay?"

"YUP!" Ade nodded in affirmative. He switched his gaze to the ruby-eyed man behind Cagalli, and then raised his short arms to him. "Papa Shinn! HUG!" the little prince demanded.

Shinn chuckled behind Cagalli as he scooped the young boy from his mother's arms. "Behave, you squirt or else..." he trailed off as he lightly tickled the squirming dark green-eyed boy.

"Stop―_gasp_―stop!" Ade gasped out as he squirmed and laughed in his papa's arms.

"Ha! You'll receive more tickles if you don't behave while we are gone. Am I clear?" Shinn narrowed his eyes playfully.

"Yes, sir!" Ade saluted mockingly. After giving Shinn a final hug, Ade squirmed out of his papa's embrace, and then ran to his Uncle Kira and Auntie Lacus. "Uncle Kira, you promised yesterday that you'll buy me LOTS of chocolates from Heliopolis Dos" he stated commandingly as he stood in front of his uncle.

Lacus stood behind Ade and gently placed her hands on his shoulders, while Kira crouched down in front of the little guy and ruffled his dark blonde hair. "Yes, I did promise, and I don't back down from my promises. So expect boxes of chocolates when we return."

"YAY!" Ade jumped and raised his arms in excitement.

"Yes, you'll have your chocolates, but a SMALL box. And that is none negotiable," Cagalli reminded sternly.

"B-But mooom...!"

"No 'buts' little prince. It's either your uncle will bring home a small box of chocolate or no chocolate at all."

"Cagalli, don't be a spoil sport. Allow me to buy some things for my only nephew, who I did not meet until three weeks ago," Kira told his twin sister.

"I'm not a spoil sport," Cagalli denied indignantly. "Ade is very hyperactive if he consumes a lot of chocolates. It will be very difficult for us to control him if that happens. Trust me Kira. A chocolate induced Ade is like handling all the children in the orphanage at the same time."

Kira sighed in resignation and faced Ade. "You heard your mommy, squirt. Only a small box of assorted chocolates is allowed," Kira said as he patted his head. Ade only pouted in defeat.

"Now, now, don't be sad little prince. How about your uncle will buy you a small box of chocolate, while I buy you a very special toy," Lacus offered behind the still pouting little guy.

Little Ade stared at Lacus with wonder. He was staring at her upside down, head bent backwards. "Promise, Auntie Pinky?" he asked. Ade started calling Lacus 'Auntie Pinky' due to her long pink hair, and her pink haro, Mr. Pink.

Lacus tweaked his button nose. "Promise."

Ade turned around and hugged Lacus' legs, and then he went to Admiral Kisaka and Captain Waltfeld to say his goodbyes and reminded them to take care of his special people. The two older men chuckled at the little prince in amusement, and then promised him to bring back his _special_ people safe in Orb, while ruffling his dark blonde hair playfully. Ade ran back to Cagalli to give his last big hug for the meantime. After the hug, Cagalli scooped her little son in her arms, and then went in front of Athrun.

Emerald and amber stared intently at each other, while dark green eyes stared at them in wonder, darting his dark blonde head from one person to the other.

Athrun and Cagalli remained silent, as if communicating silently through their eyes. Meyrin was fidgeting beside Athrun as she felt awkward standing close to her fiancé and his ex-lover, while their friends around them were staring at them with curiosity and bemusement. To break their staring match, Meyrin decided to interrupt, and then cleared her throat.

"Uhmm...Miss Cagalli...?" Meyrin diverted their attention to her.

Cagalli reacted first, turning her head to Meyrin, and then to little Ade, and lastly to Athrun. She cleared her throat and spoke. "Zala, listen to me and listen carefully. I _demand_ that you take good care of my son while I am away. We know that aside from Kira, Shinn, and Kisaka, he trusts you more than anyone in this world. If I see a single bruise on his tiny and chubby body, I will hurt you where the sun don't shine and make sure that the Zala line will end with you. Do I make myself clear, hamster-brain?" she ordered him, punctuating every word of her last sentence with a jab on his chest.

Athrun quirked an eyebrow. 'She's not acting strange...at all. Did she forget what _almost_ transpired last night? What are you playing at, Cagalli Yula Athha?' he thought, a little bit irked at her nonchalance. Despite of his inner struggle, the emerald-eyed man replied to his amber-eyed ex-lover. "You're doing a good job in ordering me to look out for Ade by calling me 'hamster-brain'? Tut, tut, tut, Miss Athha, aren't we a little bit demanding and brattish, hmm?" he taunted.

"Don't try my patience―" Cagalli started to retaliate, but Ade interrupted her with his indignant voice. "I'm not CHUBBY!" he exclaimed. His cheeks puffed as he pouted, and tried crossing his arms with difficulty against his chest.

Before another argument would start, Admiral Kisaka decided to interrupt and remind his ward about their flight to space. "Lady Athha, as much as I enjoy your mock banters with Athrun and Ade, I would like to remind you that we have less than an hour before our space shuttle departs. I insist that we start traveling to Onogoro Space Port, or we might be late for your meeting at Heliopolis Dos."

Cagalli sighed, and then handed Ade to Athrun's embrace. The hyperactive little prince immediately wrapped his arms around his Uncle Athrun. Cagalli, Kira, Lacus, and Shinn bid their farewell to everyone as they entered their assigned limousines with Admiral Kisaka and Captain Waltfeld. Ade exaggeratedly waved his hand 'bye-bye' to his mother, while Cagalli threw a flying kiss to her son. She narrowed her eyes lightheartedly at Athrun and said, "Athrun. Take care of Ade or else..."

Athrun only chuckled, and then smirked at her. "Definitely, your highness," he drawled, winking at her.

Cagalli almost choked in surprise at his bold action. 'Is that idiot hamster-brain flirting with me in broad daylight, and with his fiancé beside him NO LESS!' she shrieked in her head, appalled at his audacity to act like that in front of their friends. Fortunately, no one saw their exchange. Cagalli frowned. She shook her head to clear her thoughts, and then pressed a button to close her window as their limousine started to roll away from the estate.

When the convoy of the Chief Representative of Orb and the Supreme Council Chairwoman of PLANTS left the Athha Compound, the remaining guests went inside the estate to do whatever they want to do.

"So..." Dearka started, linking his hands behind his head, "What will be our agenda for today?" he asked his friends.

**oooooooo**

* * *

><p><strong>oooooooo<strong>

**Heliopolis Dos: Heliopolis Dos Research Institute**

"Good day ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for sparing one day of your time from your very busy schedule. After almost three years of in-depth studies and development, Classified File Serial No. 8945CN01 Project Entwine has been COMPLETED," Chief Representative of Orb Union, Cagalli Yula Athha, announced to the board members.

Excited and curious murmurs erupted around the large executive board room of Heliopolis Dos Research Institute. All political representatives of each country that signed the Valentine Peace Treaty were present, sitting in a circular arrangement. Sitting on the elevated platform behind them, were their bodyguards and escorts, and then seated in a platform in front of the board room, were Cagalli Yula Athha, and the researchers and the scientist in-charge of the project.

Cagalli cleared her throat and continued, "Yes. You heard right. The project is ready for launching in two months' time. So without further ado, please help me welcome Dr. Eirik Olsen, Head Researcher, and Dr. Nobu Morri, Head Scientist and Geneticist for the project to explain in full detail about Project Entwine."

All political representatives and their escorts politely clapped their hands to the two doctors standing on the platform. Cagalli went back on her seat between Lacus, and the Crowned Prince of Sweden. When the clapping subsided, Dr. Olsen stood in front of the speaker podium, facing his audience, while Dr. Morri waited near the projector controls to prepare their presentation slides.

"Project Entwine is the primary essence of the Valentine Peace Treaty between Coordinators and Naturals. Four years ago, this project was proposed by all neutral nations to act as a binding force, and a major proof that Coordinators and Naturals could live harmoniously. The goal of this project is to bind both races together in _every_ possible way," Dr. Olsen started. A four-dimensional holographic projection appeared at the center of the board room. The room was dimmed so that the audience could appreciate clearly the holographic presentation.

"Who will benefit this project?" Dr. Olsen continued his presentation. "Both Coordinators and Naturals are the target beneficiaries of Entwine, specifically: 1) second, third, and the succeeding generations of Coordinators with major infertility and birth rate problems; 2) organic disorders and complicated pregnancy for Natural women, and the most important target of this project; 3) a possible and successful Coordinator and Natural conceivability."

"Project Entwine is an extensive medical and scientific research project for the benefit of the whole human race," he paused, sweeping his gaze to all Coordinator and Natural political leaders and representatives present today.

"Let me expound again the problems of each beneficiary and how will this project help them." Dr. Olsen continued to talk as the holographic figures changed from one image to another to expound and support his explanations.

"First on the list are the common problems of all second and the next generations of Coordinator, which is infertility and very low birth rate. It is widely known that Coordinators had difficulty in conceiving a child due to their modified genes. Second-generation Coordinators and so forth had 15 to 20% probability of successfully conceiving a child, and only 8 out of 10 successful pregnancies are carried to term."

"If and only if the Coordinator couple is able to have a child, another problem that they have to face is a low probability of another pregnancy. While few are blessed with two children at most, majority are still having difficulty in conceiving more than one child, resulting to a very low birth rate. This low birth rate will cause a large impact in the Coordinator populace."

"With Entwine, there will be additional 20 to 40% chances of successfully conceiving a child, and a high probability to conceive an additional of one or two more offspring," the Head Researcher informed them.

"Our next targets are the Natural mothers with complications during their pregnancy. Albeit the Natural couples have lesser problems in conceiving and producing as many offspring as they want, 30 to 40% of these expectant mothers are experiencing pregnancy complications or illnesses that will make their pregnancy a little bit difficult."

"Another pregnancy related issue of some Natural women between 20 to 35 years old is an early detection of an organic disorder. Yes, these young women are very fertile, but these disorders will hinder their chances of conceiving naturally. To be cured of their disorder and to prolong their lives, they are advised or required to eliminate their reproductive organs by means of surgical removal. This process will cause premature sterility, totally eliminating the chances of conceiving."

"With Entwine, Natural mothers will experience less complications and less difficulty during their pregnancy. Young Natural women with reproductive organ disorders will need to undergo a specific treatment, so that surgical removal of their organs would less likely happen," Dr. Olsen paused, giving an ample time for his audience to process the information that he had given to them.

"Lastly, the primary beneficiaries of this project are the Coordinator/Natural couples who wish to conceive successfully a normal child," Dr. Olsen started again, while he discreetly glanced at Cagalli, before he faced back his audience. It went unnoticed by almost everybody in the room, except for Cagalli, Shinn, Admiral Kisaka, and Dr. Morri. "Aside from discrimination and jealousy, one big issue on why Coordinators and Naturals are prohibited to be together is their inability to conceive successfully a normal child. According to studies, there is only 5% or less chances to conceive a Coordinator/Natural offspring. Ninety percent of these pregnancies are not carried successfully to term. Most mothers will experience miscarriage on their 1st trimester, and worse, some mothers die in blood intoxication due to the foreign gene composition of the embryos, which they got from their fathers."

"If and only if the baby is carried up to term and delivered alive, it is expected that the mother will die after birth. Unfortunately, the live baby will always be abnormal, and will soon die within a week or two. In conclusion, Coordinator and Natural blood do not mix very well together."

"Under Entwine, a Coordinator/Natural pairing is acceptable. They will be able to conceive naturally and successfully, with minor but manageable liabilities. The infant will either be a dominant Coordinator or a dominant Natural at birth. If the infant is a dominant Coordinator, there will be miniscule traces of a Natural gene as part of the infant's DNA composition, and vice-versa with the dominant Natural," Dr. Eirik Olsen ended the first part of his presentation.

The Head Researcher of Project Entwine continued to present and explain in finer and simple details of the differences and similarities of genetic make-up of Coordinators and Naturals, and also the theories behind it. As he continued to talk, the representatives were listening to him attentively. Some were nodding their heads in understanding or agreement, while others were taking notes. Dr. Eirik Olsen continued to present his part for an hour and a half, before they had a 30-minute break.

After their break, Dr. Nobu Morri replaced Dr. Olsen on the podium to present his part of the project. He presented some of their studies and experiments that they had conducted all through-out the years, and the current effective treatment that they had discovered. Dr. Morri presented the pros and cons of the therapy, and the statistical data of effectiveness and success. He discussed about the procedures and treatments developed that the couple, or the woman with conceiving problems should undergo if they decided to submit themselves for Entwine Therapy.

"What is the procedure for Entwine Therapy? The patients will receive a solution developed by our scientists via intravenous infusion. The whole procedure will only take an hour per session. The time period of therapy and rehabilitation varies from one person to the other," Dr. Morri informed them. "The expected time period of therapy for Coordinator couples and Natural women with reproductive illness will be 4 to 18 months at most if they are very committed to their treatment sessions, twice every month. While for a Coordinator/Natural couple, it will take a longer treatment for them to conceive. It will take approximately 6 to 30 months, but highly effective nonetheless. If the couple successfully conceived, the expectant mother will continue the treatment once every trimester, until the baby is born. After their first successful delivery, the couple or the mother will only need to undergo one session per year if they want to conceive more children in the future."

"However, in very rare occurrences, if the Coordinator/Natural pairing is able to conceive without submitting themselves for Entwine Therapy, the expectant mother should undergo an emergency treatment during and after the pregnancy so that both mother and child will survive healthy," the Head Scientist and Geneticist ended.

Dr. Eirik Olsen joined Dr. Nobu Morri on the podium to conclude their presentation. "Project Entwine is still on-going and very open for more innovations. As of now, these are the best results and treatments, and we are doing our best to improve it better. With this advancement, we should always remember that Project Entwine is for the good of the human race, whether you are a Coordinator or a Natural," Dr. Olsen concluded their presentation.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you have any questions, you are free to ask and we will try to answer them as simple we can," Dr. Morrie informed the political representatives in the room.

Questions and clarifications from the representatives were asked left and right. The board of political leaders and representatives discussed and debated the pros and cons of Project Entwine. After almost two hours of deliberation, the Valentine Peace Treaty Board of Members made the final decision to launch Project Entwine two weeks before the Peace Treaty week celebration. Every member of the treaty signed a contract of agreement to legalize the authentication of the project and its launching.

After the meeting, Cagalli, Kira, Lacus, Shinn, Admiral Kisaka, and Captain Waltfeld drove their way to one of the Athha condominiums in Heliopolis Dos. They would be staying there until the next day. They would travel back to Orb after lunch. The six of them were riding in a long limousine.

"Hmm...I'm looking forward to the launching of Project Entwine," Captain Waltfeld said to them. "Many Coordinators and Naturals will surely be delighted when they hear the good news. Aaah…I was thinking, I am in my prime and eligible, too, maybe I should submit myself for therapy?" he asked mischievously.

Kira, who was drinking his water in a bottle, sputtered in surprise. "_Cough. Cough._ C-Captain―_cough_―Captain Waltfeld! What are you insinuating? Aren't you a bit old for that?" he almost squeaked in mortification. Lacus was patting his back gently to relieve his coughing fit.

Captain Waltfeld raised a brow. "What are you talking about, kid? Of course I am still qualified for the treatment. For your information, I'm still in my late 30's. And as far as I know, men are able to procreate as long as they are healthy and alive. I can assure you I am still capable and can _perform_...very well I might add."

"Will the two of you stop talking about Andy's _performance_?" Cagalli grumbled in disgust. "Goodness! I don't mind this kind of topic, but please don't forget that Lacus is listening to your conversation. Spare her of your perverseness, especially you Kira."

Lacus blushed like a tomato. Kira choked on his saliva as he opened and closed his mouth like a fish. Captain Waltfeld and Admiral Kisaka chuckled in amusement, while Shinn grinned and shook his head from side to side as he enjoyed the scene before him.

"C-Ca-Cagalli...!" Kira sputtered.

"Shut-up, Kira! Your annoying voice is making my headache worse," Cagalli grumbled as she massaged her temple with her fingers.

"Do you want some medicine for your headache, Lady Athha?" Shinn asked her. The five of them stared at Cagalli in concern.

"No. No." Cagalli waved her hand carelessly. "I'm fine. I can manage. Just continue your talk, but please lower your voice a bit." She smiled at them.

"Are you sure?" Lacus asked her softly, genuine concern painted on her beautiful face.

"I'm alright. Don't worry about me, future sister-in-law." Cagalli winked at the pink-haired woman.

The other five in the limousine, excluding Cagalli, continued to talk about the Project Entwine. They shared their opinions about the benefits of the project to human race. They were almost near the condominium building when Kira asked loudly in wonder.

"You know what? After all these excitement and overwhelming information about the Project Entwine, I wonder why it was never mentioned who really proposed this brilliant idea. All I can say is whoever he/she is, and what is his/her basis for this project proposal, I salute that person for having this idea," he said.

Lacus and Captain Waltfeld nodded their heads in agreement. No one noticed that Cagalli slightly stiffened on her seat, except for Shinn and Admiral Kisaka who were trying to divert their topic to avoid suspicion.

'If you only knew that I was the one who initiated the project and what are my real reasons in proposing it, my brother dearest,' Cagalli thought a bit gloomily as she stared outside the car window.

**oooooooo**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! I have my reasons on why I updated this SUPER late and I want you to read it:

1) LOTS of outing moments with family & cousins every week, since I got my laptop from the computer center a few weeks ago. _No time to type.  
><em>2) I read some new & interesting fictions since last week about these pairings: dramione; sasusaku and; kagomesessh. _I need to read my favorite fictions, too.  
><em>3) I was outlining the topics for every chapter of this fiction. _Spoiler: I'll have 18 chapters for this fiction, plus Prologue and Epilogue. (20 chapters all in all)_

**PS:** Please continue reviewing. REVIEWS are very much appreciated. I need your **REVIEWS** for inspiration and for the will to continue this fiction with vigor. THANK YOU! If you **REVIEW**, I'll be giving an exclusive update/spoilers about the next chapter and its tentative posting schedule.

**Notes:**

* Song: Christina Perri - A Thousand Years: Listen to YouTube = Copy then search: Christina Perri - A Thousand Years - Jun Sung Ahn Violin Cover  
>* <span>Entwine<span> - _tr. v._ To tie around or link together. I named the project as Entwine because its main purpose is to link both Naturals and Coordinators together.  
>* <span>Project Entwine<span> is a research and treatment project under Valentine Peace Treaty for infertile and expectant Coordinators and Naturals.  
>* The treatment developed under Project Entwine is called <span>Entwine Therapy<span>.  
>* <span>Valentine Peace Treaty<span> - I decided to name the treaty for peace as Valentine because it was created in remembrance of the two Bloody Valentine Wars.

**- boink! -**

14 May 2012

**ooo**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Chapter Six: Heart Strings**


	7. Chapter Six: Heart Strings

**Disclaimer:** Most characters in this fiction are not mine unless stated otherwise. Every effort is made to keep this fiction satisfactory; hence, the chapters published are subjected to minor changes without prior notice. I do NOT own MS GSEED and GSEED Destiny. SUNRISE produced it, and it was directed by Mitsuo Fukuda.

**Acknowledgement:** Ahalyna. darkangel. kiarakite. Azetta. orb90. fate-star. Nina. blondeprincessa. mILiarika24. Freyris. asucagafan. gundamfan. qkiss. suki. OPrincess ShinigamiO. itsmesassy. popcaga. Jewelry'ChuuX3 . YellowMisterLego. arika518. gundamalchemist01. MightyBabooChacha. Arkangel87. Sandyx5. Luna. elgnis rekresreb. eun-nao. aurelian620. xAnyee. serenity serena shields. cess. zala123attha. thextell33. TheRedSin. tetetkh. owtwo. jannatul azira.

**PS:** For my anonymous reviewers: If you have questions, follow and tweet me at my **Twitter**:  peeboink

* * *

><p><strong><span>HER LITTLE WARRIO<span>R**

**Chapter Six: Heart Strings**

* * *

><p><strong>oooooooo<strong>

**Orb Union: Athha Estate**

"Where the _hell_ is that _damn_ woman?!" Yzak exclaimed impatiently for the third time.

Ade piqued on his seat. He was perched on one of the jeep hoods that they would be using for their afternoon picnic. The little prince told his Auntie Shiho beside him, who was leaning her back against the jeep, to put him down the ground. Confused and curious, Shiho complied with his request and helped him. She scooped him under his armpits, and then placed him safely on the ground. As soon as his feet touched the solid hard surface, Ade scampered towards the scowling platinum-haired Coordinator.

"Gotcha! Gotcha! You used bad words, Uncle Yzak! Will you please give me 2 gilla coins, uncle?" Little Ade asked, jumping excitedly in front of him. He had his small palm extended in front of the older man.

Dearka and Shiho laughed out loud at Yzak's amusing predicament. Athrun chuckled, enjoying Ade's cute antics. Yzak narrowed his eyes at the little boy standing in front of him, but Ade was undeterred and continued his expectant stare. Yzak sighed in compliance, as he groped for coins inside his pocket.

"Yay!" Ade squealed in delight, as he received the coins. He hugged Yzak's legs, and then dashed back inside the estate, with Piggie hot on his heels. "Nana Myrna! I got 2 gilla coins from Uncle Yzak! Please help me drop it inside my 'good deed' jar!" the little prince hollered for his nana.

While Ade was inside, Yzak was glaring at his friends in extreme annoyance. "What the hell are you all laughing at?!"

Dearka cleared his throat, as he tried to contain his chuckles. "Really, Yzak Joule. You still haven't learned your lesson. Everybody knows that nothing escapes Prince Andreas Athha's hearing, especially bad words. If you want to keep your coins, be cautious on what you say in front of him. The kid has a very good sense of hearing. If I didn't know that he was a Natural, he could pass as a Coordinator," the blonde Coordinator said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I know that!" Yzak snapped at him.

"Then if you are aware of that, as what you have claimed, my dearest fiancé," Shiho started, "Why is it that the little munchkin was able to collect some coins each day from you since we arrived here, hmm?" she teased her pissed off fiancé.

Yzak sneered at them. "Shut up! The main topic here is not me, but the woman who was supposed to be here 15 minutes ago. Where the hell is Athha? She planned this outing, so she should have been here by now."

Five days had passed, since Cagalli, Shinn, Kira, and Lacus had arrived back from Heliopolis Dos. As Peace Treaty Board Members, Cagalli and Lacus informed the others about the Project Entwine. They were surprised and thrilled for this unexpected project. It was not a secret that most of them would surely benefit from Entwine.

The visitors from PLANTs had been staying in Orb for almost a month now. Since it was weekend, Cagalli invited everyone for an afternoon picnic at _Yuliya Secret Garden_, a private park owned by the deceased Lady Athha of Orb. Unfortunately, the host was missing in action. Athrun, Dearka, Yzak, and Shiho were waiting outside for the others to come out. Lacus, Miriallia, Meyrin, and Luna went to the kitchen to fetch their picnic baskets. On the other hand, Kira and Shinn went inside to look for Cagalli.

"You complain like an old woman, Joule," a feminine voice drawled behind him.

Yzak scowled even more when he saw the blonde princess walking towards them. Cagalli greeted the other three with nod and a smile, and then changed into a smug grin when she shifted her attention to Yzak.

"And if I may inform you, Yzak Joule, I am not late," Cagalli continued, "You are just, too, damn early. I said let's meet down here at 1:30, not 1:15, so it's your fault that you have to wait for 15 minutes, _not_ mine," she sneered at him.

Yzak growled under his breath.

"Why you cheeky little―hmrph!"

Shiho knew how explosive her fiancé when provoked, so she immediately covered his mouth with her hand, before Ade would hear another curse from him. At the same time, Kira, Shinn, Lacus, Meyrin, Lunamaria, and Miriallia went out from the estate, with Ade and Piggie ahead of them. Ade stared curiously at Yzak and Shiho, expecting his Uncle Yzak to spat more bad words, so that he could collect more coins from him.

"I'll guess what happened here," Kira said teasingly, "Yzak was impatient with Cagalli because she was late, and he started to spat some inappropriate words not suitable for children. Unfortunately for him, Ade, my curious and intelligent nephew, heard him and demanded―_ehem_―excuse me, I mean asked for some coins for uttering those words."

Dearka, Shiho, and Athrun were snickering behind Yzak, while the platinum-haired Coordinator narrowed his eyes at Kira in annoyance, much to the amethyst-eyed man's amusement. Cagalli was smirking just to taunt and annoy more the Joule heir.

Before Yzak would explode in anger and embarrassment, Athrun asked if everything was set. "Do we have everything that we need for our outing?"

"Yes. We have all the picnic baskets ready and on hand," Lacus said, as she waved her hand towards the five medium-sized baskets on the ground.

Dearka grinned, while patting the hood of one of the jeeps that they would be using for transportation. "These two beautiful babies are all ready and set to hit the streets of Orb."

"Well, in that case, shall we proceed to our destination?" Shinn proposed.

One by one, the group went to their designated jeeps. Driving the red and first jeep was Shinn, with Cagalli sitting beside him. With them were Ade, Lunamaria, and Piggie at the middle seat, while Athrun and Meyrin were at the back. The black and second jeep was driven by Dearka, with Miriallia at the front seat. With them were Kira and Lacus at the middle, and Yzak and Shiho at the back. The two jeeps sped up, as they arrived at the highway proper of Orb.

**oooooooo**

**Orb Union: Yuliya Secret Garden**

The group spread four blue and white checkered picnic blankets on the grass, and then put them close together to create a big and spacious square-shaped blanket. The women prepared the food, as they chatted. The men were busy playing with Ade and Piggie, since the little boy had been pressuring them to play with him, since they arrived at the park.

After an hour of playing, the women called the men and Ade for some snacks. The women prepared this morning some clubhouse sandwiches, rolls, tarts, cookies, pasties, and waffles for snacks. For drinks, they had lemonade and pineapple juice for the adults and fresh milk for Ade and Piggie.

It was an afternoon full of merriment, as they enjoyed their snacks, while talking and sharing about various things. They laughed at Dearka and Ade's partnership in annoying Yzak with their antics. Cagalli and Kira had their usual brother/sister bantering session, with Athrun and Shinn joining them every now and then. The rest of the women were chatting amiably to anything related to fashion and current events. They were relishing the fine weather and the beautiful garden, when Cagalli stopped midway in her argument with Kira, Athrun, and Shinn.

"Darn! I almost forgot," the blonde princess exclaimed, "I made something this morning, and I want all of you to have a taste of it. Just give me a few seconds to look for it," she said, while looking inside one picnic basket to another. "Where is it, where is it," she muttered under her breath, "...where is―Aha! Here!"

All of them stared curiously at Cagalli, as she pulled out three, medium-sized, square-shaped, plastic containers inside one of the baskets. She also grabbed some paper plates and plastic utensils. The blonde princess brought those that she had pulled out with her, and placed them at the center of the blanket.

"What are those, Cagalli?" Shiho, who was sitting behind the busy princess, peered at the containers.

Cagalli sat cross-legged on the blanket, and then opened the container lids. "I made some cakes for all of us this morning. I have here mocha pudding cake, strawberry cheesecake, and chocolate moist cake. Choose and eat whatever tempts your taste buds," she said, while pointing at each round and medium-sized cake, as she named them.

The women were excited to taste the cakes. The men were curious, but not that excited, since they were not into sweets. All of them, except for Kira, were busy serving themselves with a slice of their preferred flavor. The Ultimate Coordinator was busy gaping at his twin sister in disbelief, instead of attacking his favorite chocolate moist cake.

"Woah, woah, woah! When did you learn to bake a cake? Is it even edible or do I need call and warn your family physician in advance in case food poisoning will occur?" Kira asked his sister. His eyes were still wide open, but with a teasing glint on them.

Although she was smiling, Cagalli's eyebrow twitched in mild irritation, "Brother, dear. If you don't want your share of chocolate moist cake to be eaten by me, I suggest you shut up and keep your annoying and petty jibes to yourself. Do I make myself clear, Kira Yamato?" She lightly threatened, gritting her teeth in annoyance.

"Crystal."

"Good. Now eat your share."

Dearka, Shiho, and Shinn were snickering at the background, as they stared at the siblings. Kira and Cagalli's bantering sessions were legendary within their group. It was legendary, in a sense that Cagalli won most of the time, and Kira would concede like a servant to his master. Athrun and Yzak were grinning as they listened to the siblings, while the rest of the women were amused. As the ever sweet Pink Princess, Lacus gave Kira a tender look, while patting his lap in comfort.

Kira shoved a medium-sized chunk of chocolate moist cake into his mouth. A very evident pout could be seen on his mouth, while chewing his favorite treat. Cagalli grinned smugly at her dominance against her twin brother.

Ade tilted his head to the side, staring at the adults around him. He was trying to understand what was funny, but decided to mind his own business, since adult stuffs were quite confusing for his young mind. Ade was enjoying his strawberry cheesecake beside Piggie, when he saw Meyrin offered his Uncle Athrun a slice of chocolate moist cake.

"Is that your fa-vo-rite cake, Uncle Athrun?" he asked, as he pronounced each syllable of the word 'favorite' slowly. Since he was still four years old, he had a hard time pronouncing some long words.

Before Athrun could answer the young boy, Meyrin beat him into it. "Yes, little Ade. Chocolate moist cake had been Athrun's favorite. Since we became a couple, Athrun had been eating this particular flavor of cake and nothing else," she informed the curious prince quite confidently.

Cagalli, who was about to eat her last piece of moist cake, caught the last part of their conversation and decided to join them.

Cagalli stared back and forth between her emerald-eyed ex-lover and Meyrin. "Wait a minute. You prefer chocolate moist cake now, than strawberry cheesecake? When did you start eating that?" She addressed her question to Athrun, genuinely interested at his answer.

Athrun stiffened slightly on his seat, trying to conceal his nervousness from his red-headed fiancé.

Meyrin stared at Athrun and Cagalli in confusion. "What do you mean, Miss Cagalli? Didn't you know that Athrun's favorite cake is chocolate moist cake, since...you know...the two of you were quite..._close_...a few years ago?"

Their conversation caught everyone's attention. The group waited for the blue-haired Coordinator's answer. Most of them knew that Athrun was a certified and loyal―in Cagalli's term―_'strawberry-holic'_.

Now, Cagalli's curiosity turned into confusion. Also, she was a little bit irritated on how Meyrin worded her past relationship with Athrun, though she tried to deny it and simply passed it as awkwardness, and not irritation.

"Yes...that is why I'm asking," Cagalli stated with combined patience and testiness, "From what I know, since we were..._close_...a few years ago, Athrun dislikes anything with chocolate on it. He is more on to strawberry flavored treats because he likes the combination of sweetness and sourness of it. Aside from that, he likes the fruity smell of the fruit. It calms his nerves," she slowly explained to the frowning younger red-headed woman.

Meyrin was skeptical of Cagalli's explanation. She firmly believed that she was right about Athrun. "I'm sorry, Miss Cagalli. Maybe you got the wrong details. Since we arrived in PLANTs and I became his secretary, I haven't seen him eat anything other than something with chocolate. He orders chocolate moist or chocolate mousse cake for snacks in his office, once every week."

"Really...? Maybe I was misinformed then? Oh well, if you say so," Cagalli stated, although, she knew in herself that she was correct. Athrun confirmed it to her that he preferred strawberry than chocolate, when they were still dating.

"But how come," Lacus added softly, "when Athrun was still visiting me at Clyne Mansion, he always chose the variety of strawberry desserts that I prepared than the chocolate flavored ones? We have been close friends for so long," she continued, "that I am sure that the only people in the group that craves chocolate more than anything are Kira and Cagalli, especially Cagalli."

All throughout their conversation, Athrun remained silent, as he pondered on how would he explain his new fixation with chocolate, and his long time addiction with strawberry cheesecake.

Kira, who was listening at them, shared his own insight. "Now that you mentioned it, as far as I can remember, when we were still attending our preparatory school in Copernicus City, you told me that your favorite dessert was strawberry cheesecake, since your mother always made it for you. Aside from that, you don't like chocolate that much because it was too bitter or too sweet for your taste. Right, Athrun?"

Athrun was brought out from his thoughts, when his best friend since childhood asked him a question. "Pardon, Kira. What was your question again?"

Kira raised an eyebrow at him. "I said, you told me when we were still children that your favorite dessert was strawberry cheesecake, and that you don't like chocolate that much. Right?"

"Athrun...?" Meyrin faced her silent fiancé, waiting for him to back her up.

"Uhh..."

All of them were waiting for Athrun to confirm or deny anything.

"Athrun...?" Meyrin asked again, "Your favorite was chocolate moist cake, right, darling?"

"Err..."

Yzak got impatient and snapped, "Zala! Just answer the insignificant question already!"

Athrun sighed, and then grinned sheepishly at them. "Strawberry cheesecake was―no―_is_ my favorite dessert, since childhood and up to present. I just recently liked desserts with chocolate, especially chocolate moist cake."

"So..." Meyrin started hesitantly, "your favorite dessert is really strawberry cheesecake? But...I thought it was chocolate cake. I assumed it was chocolate, since you had been requesting it for the past four years."

"You never asked Meyrin. Actually, I started trying chocolate flavored cakes when we went back to PLANTs. Maybe, that was why you thought that my favorite dessert was something to do with chocolate. Before that, I preferred eating strawberry cheesecake only. Nothing else," Athrun explained gently to his fiancé. He did not want her to be more embarrassed in assuming that she knew him very well more than his friends.

Meyrin blushed in humiliation. She was so confident that she knew everything about Athrun. Before awkwardness would creep out around them, Dearka voiced out something that had been bothering him, since they started this strawberry versus chocolate debate.

"Hey, Athrun. I'm just curious," Dearka opened up, "Why did you decided to finally try some chocolate treat? We had been forcing you to eat some of it, but you refused to even have a bite. Why the change of heart, man? C'mon tell us," he asked with one of his eyebrows raised.

Beads of sweat started to form on his forehead, as Athrun tried to conceal the truth behind his new hobby of eating chocolate treats every once in a while. He cleared his throat, and then answered as calmly as possible.

"Aah...I just felt like it was time for me to...uh...try something new. So why not try one of my least favorite treats, right?" Athrun answered as simple and vague as possible, enough to satisfy his friends' and his fiancé's curiosity.

"Really, Athrun?" Meyrin asked, a bit skeptical of his answer. She felt that there was a deeper reason why he started eating those foods with chocolate, right after he left Orb for PLANTs.

"Of course," Athrun answered rather quickly.

Meyrin sighed, pleased with his answer.

Lunamaria stared at her younger sister in concern. The magenta-haired Coordinator knew from the start that Athrun and Meyrin were not meant to last forever. The two were polar opposites. According to the human law of attraction, 'opposites attract', but in the case of her sister and the blue-headed High Commander, it was not applicable. Hopefully, her younger sister would understand and accept it someday.

"Alright, if you say so," the blonde Representative of Februarius City said, "I thought it was your way of remembering your happiest moments with our resident chocoholic herself, Princess Cagalli of Orb," he joked to lighten up the mood.

Unfortunately, instead of preventing the awkwardness in the atmosphere, Dearka's statement heightened the tension between them.

Athrun stiffened on his seat, his eyes widened for a second, until he masked his reaction into fake amusement, though he failed.

Cagalli _almost_ blushed. Thankfully, she was able to conceal it by turning her head to the side.

Meyrin snapped her head towards Athrun, trying to meet his emerald orbs and find, at least, a small amount of assurance from him that what Dearka said was far from truth.

Shinn turned his gaze to Cagalli, an eyebrow raised at her unreadable reaction.

Kira slightly gaped at them. He was subtly staring from Athrun, and then Cagalli, and then Meyrin, and then vice versa.

Lacus gasped inaudibly, as she controlled her hands to stay put on her lap, and not to cover her mouth with them.

Yzak narrowed his blue eyes in irritation, while glaring daggers at his tactless blonde best friend.

Lunamaria turned his gentle purple orbs at her younger sister in concern.

Miriallia sharply elbowed her _unofficial_ lover at his side. "Dearka, you idiot," she hissed at him.

Silence surrounded them. The only sound that you could hear was the shuffling of leaves around them. It was one of the most awkward ten seconds of their life.

Shiho, having the presence of mind of a veteran war soldier, clapped her hands to get their attention and said enthusiastically, although a bit forced, "Alright! Alright! Who wants to eat more cake? I have tried the mocha pudding and the chocolate moist already. I'll be having a slice of strawberry cheesecake next, so who wants more?"

Athrun, Cagalli, Yzak, and Miriallia sighed, grateful for Shiho's quick thinking. 'Damn, woman! I knew there was a reason why I fell in love with you,' Yzak thought, smirking subtly at his fiancé.

Ade perked up from his seat. His mouth was covered with red strawberry syrup from the cake. He scrambled hurriedly towards Shiho and beamed widely at her.

"ME! ME!" Ade announced excitedly, his arms waving above him, "I want straw-ber-ry cake! It's my super fa-vo-rite! Please give me more, Auntie Shiho!"

With Ade's excitement and Piggie's loud barking combined, the tension between them slowly decreased. Only one person remained silent. Even though she was smiling at her companions, her eyes betrayed her true feelings.

'Athrun...why can't you forget about her? I stayed by your side for four years. You said that the two of you will just be friends and nothing else, and now, I found out that most of your actions and interests for the past years were somewhat related, or something to do with her,' Meyrin thought in despair and betrayal.

**ooo**

_Sigh._

Dearka sighed for the eighth time since they sat there. After they ate, the group split into pairs or smaller groups. Staying on their prepared picnic blanket were Kira and Lacus, while Yzak sat a few feet away from the couple, leaning his back against a tree, as he watched Athrun, Cagalli, Shiho, and Ade enjoying a game of Frisbee. Lunamaria and Meyrin were also watching the playing group, as they sat under the tree, while brushing Piggie's thick fur, who was sleeping and basking from the two women's light brushing. Shinn disappeared somewhere a few minutes ago.

_Sig__―_

"Dearka..." Miriallia threatened softly.

"Hmm?"

"Do you have a problem?" asked the auburn-haired photographer.

"None...?" Dearka replied, although she was not sure if his answer was a statement or a question.

"If you want to say something, or you want to confide to someone, I'm here, alright? I'll listen to you...anytime." Miriallia smiled encouragingly beside him.

Dearka and Miriallia were resting side by side in an elevated part of the garden, away from the prying eyes of their friends. From where they rested, they could see their friends having fun and enjoying their time. Miriallia was sitting upright, her arms wrapped around her bent legs as she rested her chin on her knees. Beside the pretty photographer, Dearka was lying on the ground with hands clasped behind his head, and one knee bent.

_Sigh._

Another sigh came from the blonde Coordinator.

"_Sigh_. I feel unattractive and the ugliest guy in this universe," Dearka declared out of nowhere.

Miriallia swiveled down her head to the blonde beside her. Dearka acted oblivious

"Kira had Flay Allster during the first war, and then he had Lacus during the second war. And now, the cry-baby is engaged to his true love. On the other hand, Yzak was never interested in women even when we were still kids. As much as he could, he avoided women at all cost because he thought they were hindrance to his goals in defeating Athrun, and to become one of the best elite soldiers in ZAFT. Now, look at that grumpy best friend of mine. He had an instant fiancé, and then fell in love with her eventually," Dearka stated as he stared at the moving clouds above them.

Miriallia frowned. She did not like this topic at all. She wanted to interrupt him, but Dearka was adamant in finishing his 'ranting'.

"At an early age," Dearka continued, "Shinn was clouded with revenge against Orb and the Athhas. He wasted his teenage years in training, so that, he could avenge his fallen family. But damn, the kid had two lady-loves during the second war. And if my _innocent_ and attractive violet eyes were not deceiving me, the kid and miss 'don't-call-me-princess-or-else' have something going on between them. And the worst of all, mister Red Knight himself, Athrun Zala, had his own 'unofficial' harem with him. First, he had PLANTs Pop Idol, Lacus Clyne, as his pre-arranged ex-fiancé, and then he had Princess Cagalli Yula Athha of Orb as his ex-lover and ex-fiancé, too. When he was serving for ZAFT during the second war, he had Meer Campbell as his fake fiancé, and then got an admirer in Lunamaria Hawke, his subordinate. After them, he dated some _irrelevant_ women for the past years. Now, he was engaged to his secretary and longtime stalk―_err_ I mean admirer, Meyrin Hawke. Damn those lucky bastards!" he grumbled, pouting like a deprived kid.

Irritated at the over-acting blonde beside her, Miriallia punched him on his gut.

"Ow! Why did you do that?" Dearka whined, clutching his stomach. He sat up and massaged the aching spot.

"Hmph!" Miriallia snorted. "That punch I gave you was nothing. I know it was not that painful, so don't over-react," she said, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms. "And stop it with your rambling speech. I know how big your ego is when it comes to your looks. As far as I remember, I heard you bragging to Yzak how women flock around your irresistible looks and good physique when I visited one time at PLANTs," she informed him sarcastically.

"Eh?" Dearka scrambled beside Miriallia. "M-Mir sweetheart, that was only once. I was just annoying grumpy Yzak at that time. None of those things that you heard were true. Cross my heart!" The ex-pilot of Buster tried to persuade his lady-love to believe him.

"Hmm...So you were not telling the truth then when you said that I am the only love of your life?" Miriallia asked him in a deadpanned manner.

"M-Mir! Of course you're the _only_ love of my life! Ever since we met, you are all that I think about and no one else," Dearka gently held her hands in between his and softly kissed them, as he stared intently at her eyes. Signs of humor were completely wiped out from his face. "I have been in love with you for six years, Miriallia Haw. My heart will love no one but you, and that I can promise you."

Miriallia stiffened on her seat. "NO. Not about this again, Dearka! We've talked about this already," she protested, while trying to pry both of his hands to release her, though she failed to do it.

"Miriallia, I love you so much. I don't care what other people say about us. I don't care about _them_. I just want to be with you," Dearka said, to the point of almost pleading.

Miriallia inhaled shakily as she tried to suppress the tears that were about to fall from her eyes. She weakly shook her head from side to side as she struggled to say something. "I-I know. I never doubted you. I know you love me, and I know that you know what are my feelings for you... b-but we can't. D-Dearka, you know we can't be _officially_ together. Your parents do not approve―"

Dearka released one of her hands, and then placed his two fingers on her lips to cut her off. "Sshh..." He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against her, and said, "I know we had talked about this. If it was up to me, I would have defied my parents years ago and follow you here on Earth. My parents be damned. As long as I am with you, I will be happy―"

"Dearka―"

"Sshh..." This time, he opened his violet orbs as he pleaded through them for her to listen to him. "Please, Miriallia. Listen to me first. I think it is time for us to discuss this. I understood when you said a long time ago that we could never be officially together, as long as my parents would not approve of you and accept our relationship. I tried my best to understand your concerns. I know that you don't want to be the cause of the rift between my parents and I, but Mir, sweetheart, you are very important to me, too. I am tired of waiting and waiting for us to be officially together and show to everyone that we belong to each other."

"Dearka, please...we had an agreement―"

"No! Miriallia, listen to me." Dearka gripped her hands more firmly, not to hurt her, but to hold her attention. "I know we had an agreement that we will not broach again this topic of us being officially together, until both our parents would accept our relationship, especially my parents. This was your decision, and I respected that because I know you will not be fully happy with me if those people who are dear to us are against us."

Dearka took his sweetheart's hand and affectionately kissed each of her fingertips, before he stared lovingly at her blue-green eyes and said, "I would not have brought up this topic again _IF_ nothing had changed, sweetheart."

The pretty auburn-headed Natural stared at him in confusion. There was something different in his violet eyes as he said those words. He seemed to be hiding something important that would change everything about them.

"Dearka...?" Miriallia asked hesitantly, confusion written on her face.

The ex-Buster pilot squeezed tenderly his lady-love's hand. "Aside from visiting and catching-up with our friends here in Orb, and of course, to spend quality time with you, I have another reason why I chose Earth to spend my whole vacation with," Dearka started. "A month before our compulsory vacation," he continued, "I received a phone call from mother, asking me if I could visit and have dinner with them. It was the usual pleasant dinner with both of my parents, as we talked about random things. Everything was the same as our previous intimate family dinners, except that when the time that I had to go and bid them goodbye, father called back my attention and said an unexpected thing."

Miriallia listened attentively at him with baited breath. As much as possible, the two of them would avoid any topic in relation to their parents, since the main reason why they can't be together were them. If Dearka had willingly talked about his parents now, it meant that this information was something important for the two of them.

"He said and I quote, 'Son, when will you bring that special girl of yours here, so that we could finally meet her?' I thought I heard wrong, until mother started to talk and mentioned your name. She said that she hoped that it was not yet too late for them to meet you, despite of their five years of silence and opposition to our relationship," Dearka stated, waiting for her reaction.

"Huh?...B-But...w-what...?" Miriallia was shocked. She had a hard time in absorbing and comprehending what she had heard.

Noticing that his lady-love wasn't able to form any coherent words, Dearka decided to continue what he had to say. "I was supposed to tell you about it the day after our family dinner, but I decided to postpone it since my parents' approval would be useless if your parents would not approve of us. A week before we left from PLANTs, I contacted your parents and asked for an audience. Thankfully, your parents agreed. I had been secretly meeting with them for the past three weeks, trying to win their approval. I'm still working on―_oomph_!"

The handsome blonde Coordinator wasn't able to finish what he had to say as his auburn-headed sweetheart jumped on to him, and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Dearka was about to ask her what was wrong when he felt her body shook against him.

"Mir...sweetheart? What's wrong?" Dearka asked hesitantly.

Miriallia tried to contain her emotions when Dearka said that his parents were finally ready to meet her. She tried to let him continue talking without interrupting, but all the things that he said were overwhelming, and her poor heart couldn't take it anymore. She threw her arms around her sweetheart and sobbed on his neck to her heart's content.

She was happy.

She was happy because, finally, they would be able to show to the world that they belong together..._officially_.

They had been waiting for this moment for years, that their parents would finally accept and acknowledge their relationship, a Natural and a Coordinator.

Dearka wrapped his arms around Miriallia, and then positioned her comfortably on his lap. He alternately kissed her hair and murmured sweet and loving words to her ear. They stayed in that position for a couple of minutes, until Miriallia had calmed down. Dearka slowly pulled away from her and gave her a few more kisses on her nose and eyelids. He wiped away the remaining traces of tears that haven't dried yet with his fingers.

"Are you alright now, sweetheart?" Dearka gently asked her. Miriallia smiled, and then nodded at him in affirmative.

The blonde Coordinator pecked her lips with his, and then curiously asked her, "Are you happy, Miriallia?"

"No."

Dearka choked on his saliva. Her answer shocked him. He stared at her impassive face, trying to decipher if she was serious or not.

'NO?! What kind of answer is that?! She didn't even pause or thought it over. She just blurted it out nonchalantly!' he screamed inside his head. His eyes rounded in incredulity.

"E-Eh...? Miriallia, s-sweetheart―"

"No." Miriallia repeated impassively, "I am not happy."

Miriallia wanted to laugh out loud, as her sweetheart froze, with his jaw slightly hanging in disbelief. Thinking that she had tortured him enough, Miriallia gave in and softened her impassive expression into pure bliss and full of love for the man sitting before her.

"I am not _only_ happy, sweetheart," Miriallia said lovingly, as she held his rough and larger hands in her softer and smaller ones, "I am _extremely_ happy."

Dearka was grinning foolishly when he heard her confession. An overwhelming sense of elation and contentment spread within him. Unable to contain himself, he held her face between his hands and captured her lips in a slow and sweet kiss. After a few seconds, their kiss turned a little bit more heated and passionate as it could be.

As they calmed down, Dearka slowly removed his lips from hers. He leaned his forehead against her and tenderly asked, "So...Ms. Miriallia Haw, will you _officially_ be my girlfriend?"

Still high from their kiss, Miriallia replied breathlessly, "Yes."

Dearka chastely kissed her again, before he wrapped his strong arms around her, and then pulled her in his embrace.

"I love you," he whispered to her ear.

"I love you, too," she replied lovingly.

After a few minutes of cuddling, Dearka opened his mouth and said something. "So..." Dearka trailed off, "...does this mean we are not only friends with benefits, but also..._loverswithmorebenefits_?" he finished the last words in one breath.

Whether it was due to embarrassment, or anger, or both, Miriallia turned into a human tomato, as she stiffened and blushed instantaneously.

"ELSMAN, YOU LECHER!"

**ooo**

Shinn was perched on one of the lower tree branches, away from the prying eyes of others. He needed a short breather away from his issues in life. Right now, his hands were full of responsibilities to his country and his countrymen. Past issues were not relevant as of the moment and should take a back seat first, and wait for the right time for it to take center stage. For an hour, he had a peaceful and relaxing alone time, when he heard someone below him clearing her throat.

Shinn looked down and saw one magenta-haired woman, who he was avoiding subtly for a month now, staring expectantly at him.

"What are you doing up there, Shinn?" Lunamaria curiously asked him.

Lunamaria wanted to talk him for a long while now, since she saw him removed his helmet three weeks ago. Unfortunately, as the Orb Commander and Security Head of the Royal Family, Shinn Asuka was one busy man. He was busier than the word busy itself.

"Trying to clear and calm my mind. I just want to stay away for a few minutes and relax, if possible..._alone_," he answered indifferently, as he turned back his head before him.

Lunamaria slightly flinched at his words. Lunamaria was an intelligent young woman. She knew that her presence was not welcome as of now. She understood, but still, it was quite painful that the person that you care for did not want your presence near their person. Admitting defeat for now, Lunamaria poorly excused herself from him.

"Oops! Uhmm...I forgot I promised little Ade that we will play together with Piggie...uhmm...I have to go," Lunamaria reasoned, "Excuse me!" she added with haste.

The pretty magenta-haired Coordinator turned her back at the silent raven-haired young man, and then walked away from him.

Shinn remained silent and motionless atop the lower branch, as if he did not care about the young woman who, some time ago, was his lover. A few seconds later, Shinn slowly turned his gaze to where he could see a distant speck of magenta walking away from him. His ruby orbs remained glued on her back, until she completely disappeared from his sight. Shinn slowly raised his head, watching the clouds above him, and then smirked contentedly at no one.

"I might still have feelings for you, but right now, someone needs me more than you do," Shinn whispered to the wind, his messy raven locks swaying wildly with it. "It's not yet the right time for us. Hopefully, when that time comes, wherein everything is in place, we will be given a chance to renew what we had before, whether it is friendship or something more. And this time, what we will have...will be much better," he promised to himself, as he smiled faintly.

**ooo**

"Care to share what's bothering you, Kira?" Lacus asked without looking at her fiancé, who had his head on her lap.

"Hmm?" Kira responded, lost in his thoughts.

Lacus marked the page of the book that she had been reading for a while now, and then put it away. The two of them were resting on their picnic blanket, enjoying the sounds of nature and the laughter of their friends, who were playing not far from them. Lacus sat comfortably, with Kira stretched down beside her, his head resting on her lap.

Lacus smiled down at him and touched his forehead with her fingers. "I said, care to share what's bothering you?" she repeated.

Kira looked up and stared at her baby blue eyes, scrunching his forehead. "What makes you say that I'm bothered by something?"

Lacus huffed teasingly. "This―" she said, while straightening his furrowed forehead, "―made me say that something...or _maybe_ someone is bothering you. Since we left from Heliopolis Dos, you've been lost in your thoughts for many times already," she stated, and then pecked his forehead affectionately.

Kira sighed in defeat, and then grinned at her. "You know me that well, huh?" he asked rhetorically. "Have you observed something different between Cagalli and Shinn? They seem to be a little bit too close for someone who is _only_ friends."

"What do you mean, Kira?" she asked in puzzlement.

"Where Cagalli goes, Shinn always follows. Sometimes, they end each other's sentences when we have our conversations. Most of the time, they communicate by just staring at each other's eyes, and they were able to understand each other with just a look. They bicker like they are an old married couple. They do almost everything together. They argue and contradict each other most of the time, but if you observe them closely, they are quite affectionate with each other. Heck! They are more affectionate with each other, compared to when Athrun and Cagalli were still dating," Kira stated as he tried not to rant like a spoiled kid, though he failed miserably.

Lacus started to comb his brown locks with her fingers as Kira continued to speak.

"He is very protective of her," Kira continued. "They have the same likes and dislikes. He brought back the genuine smile on her face that Athrun carelessly took for granted years ago. He brought back the old Cagalli, and at the same time he changed her for the better―"

Lacus nodded in understanding, trying to grasp her fiancé's main point.

"―they may be enemies at first, but now, they act like they were not enemies at all. The two of them have more similarities in attitude and in their principles―"

Lacus was still combing his hair, waiting for Kira to blurt out his main problem.

"―there is something between Shinn and Cagalli, and whatever it is, I don't want her to get hurt again," Kira ended.

Lacus stilled her hand on top of his head. "And...?" Lacus started. "You are bothered that Shinn might leave and hurt Cagalli, as what Athrun did a few years ago," she stated.

"Well, no...I mean, y-yes! Yes, I'm bothered with that, too..." he trailed off, frowning in concentration.

"But..." Lacus baited him to continue.

"B-But...but I...I mean he..."

Lacus sighed exasperatedly. "Alright. From what I perceived, you are bothered by Cagalli and Shinn's closeness. You are worried that Shinn will hurt Cagalli like Athrun did, but you are not that bothered by it because what's bothering you is something bigger than that. Am I right?"

Kira stiffened on her lap. Lacus waited patiently for Kira to react.

_5 seconds... 10 seconds... 18 seconds_―Kira sat up abruptly, his head almost collided with Lacus's chin. Fortunately, she was able to avoid their collision. Thank god for her Coordinator reflex!

"He's a thief!" Kira exclaimed.

"..."

Lacus _almost_ gaped at Kira's unexpected statement...the bottom-line here was _almost_. Chairwoman Lacus Clyne would never express an undignified expression such as gaping.

"He is stealing Cagalli away from me―"

"..."

"―Since he lost his little sister during the war, he is now trying to steal my own little sister away from me―"

"..."

"―He is trying to replace _me_ as Cagalli's only older brother!"

Lacus remained silent on her seat, as she stared owlishly at her beloved, yet childish, fiancé. Kira was scowling as he tried to relax and slow down his heaving chest.

Seconds passed, silence surrounded the powerhouse couple of PLANTs.

If he was not staring at his angelic, pink-haired fiancé, Kira would have mistaken the melodious sound that he was hearing with wind chimes. Lacus tried to muffle her laughter with both of her hands, but some traitorous sound would escape from them. Her baby blue eyes were sparkling with mirth, while her face and neck were flushed, as she tried to stop her laughter. Kira was also flushed, but for a different reason. He was slightly upset that his beloved Lacus was laughing at him, and at the same time, embarrassed because his lovely fiancé found his situation and problem amusing.

"Lacus! This is not a laughing matter!" Kira exclaimed. He frowned, not pleased at all.

Lacus gasped in between laughter as she tried to calm herself. Unfortunately, every time she calmed down, a new batch of giggles and laughter would come out from her mouth.

"Tsk! Lacus, stop it already," the brunette Ultimate Coordinator grumpily admonished his pink-headed fiancé. Kira waited for her laughter to die down, almost pouting like a petulant child.

When her laughing bout calmed down into soft giggles, Lacus stared at her fiancé in amusement, and told him, "You're adorable, Kira."

The amethyst-eyed Coordinator had his eyes wide open, and his mouth open like a fish out of the water. He stared at his beautiful fiancé in disbelief, quite miffed that he was called 'adorable', when he was worried about Cagalli and Shinn's sibling-like relationship.

"Kira, my love," Lacus started, smiling prettily at him, "Shinn and Cagalli are just good friends. You may think that he is replacing you as her brother, but he is not. It's just that, Shinn became Cagalli's support for the past four years that she had been alone here in Orb. You don't have to worry about them. You'll always be Cagalli's only brother, and no one else," she comforted him.

"But, Lacus..." Kira trailed off, not fully convinced yet.

"You don't have to worry. So cheer up!"

Kira frowned at first, and then grinned at his fiancé. He pecked her on her lips and said, "Fine, I'll let it pass…for now. Thank you for listening and assuring me, love."

The couple smiled at each other, basking on the feeling of comfort and happiness that they give to each other. Their moment of peacefulness was interrupted when Dearka and Miriallia walked towards them, and the loud Buster ex-pilot called everyone to gather around their blanket.

"We have an announcement to make." Dearka was grinning like no tomorrow.

Cagalli stared at Miriallia's smiling and blushing face, with a _something-good-happened-so-spill-it_ look on her shining amber orbs. Lacus smiled at the couple, while Shiho was grinning and had her one thumb discreetly up, so that Miriallia would be the only one seeing it. Yzak knew something very good had happened, since he never saw his violet-eyed best friend beaming like there was no tomorrow, and if possible, it might rival the shining sun with its brightness. Aside from that, the supposed to be _unofficial_ couple was tightly holding each other's hands. At the corner of his eye, Yzak knew that Athrun and Kira, and even Shinn, saw that particular romantic gesture.

Dearka inhaled deeply and announced, "Mir and I _were_ friends with benefits!"

The women in their group gasped at the scandalous announcement, of course, except for Shiho and Cagalli, who were snickering at Miriallia's pale and mortified face. The men, however, were more interested to hear the couple's announcement. Dearka's statement peaked their interest.

"Again. Mir and I _were_ friends with benefits―"

"ELSMAN!" Miriallia exclaimed, horrified at her no shame boyfriend.

To Miriallia's mortification and distress, Dearka continued his announcement with gusto. "―and now, finally, we are officially together and leveled-up into official lovers with _more_ benefits! Isn't it great, guys?!" he ended excitedly.

They were quiet for a couple of two or three seconds, until Lacus gasped Miriallia's name in delight and broke their silence. Cagalli wrapped her arms around Miriallia and congratulated her, and then went to Dearka and playfully swatted his head.

"Hey!" Dearka whined, while rubbing his head.

"It's about time, you pervert!" Cagalli exclaimed, happy and excited for her closest friends.

Shiho stood beside Miriallia, and then placed her arm around her shoulders. All the women crowded around them, as they congratulated the bashful, but very happy, auburn-haired woman. The men went to Dearka and gave him congratulatory pats on his shoulder. Athrun and Kira were standing on each side, with Dearka between them, while Shinn stood beside Kira. Yzak stood in front of his childhood best friend, smirking and very happy for the blonde, though he would never say it loud, much more in front of his annoying best friend.

The joyful atmosphere lasted for a few more minutes, until little Ade, who they had forgotten due to curiosity and excitement, approached Yzak. The little boy tugged the platinum-haired Captain's pants to get his attention.

"Uncle Yzak! Uncle Yzak!" The little boy called the older man.

Yzak diverted his attention from his friends to the little prince standing below him. "Yes, Ade. What is it?" he asked, one eyebrow raised.

Ade tilted his head to the side inquisitively. "Uncle Yzak, what is 'friends with be-ne-fits'?" he loudly asked the platinum-haired Coordinator, pronouncing the last word slowly.

Yzak turned rigid when he heard the question.

As luck would have it, all of his friends had heard the young boy. Time stood still between them and the little prince. A few seconds ticked by when Ade got a little bit impatient and asked again his question. This time, two thunderous voices, a man and a woman, reverberated around the park. The male voice had his blue eyes narrowed into slits at his best friend in extreme irritation, because the blonde idiot was the reason why he was cornered into this awkward situation. On the other hand, the female voice had her amber orbs burned in anger at the cowering blonde Coordinator, while her fists were clenched tightly beside her, ready to punch the idiot who got her innocent son hear those inappropriate words.

"ELSMAN!

**oooooooo**

**Orb Union: Athha Estate**

Athrun was typing rapidly on his laptop keyboard. He had been typing some plans for the upcoming Peace Treaty Anniversary next month. He was making some outline proposals and diagrams that would be presented to the Peace Treaty Committee two weeks from now. As the Security and Safety Committee Coordinator, he was in-charge in assigning the on-duty soldiers, policemen, and guards to their respective area of responsibility. He would be also assigning the escorts for each important and prominent figure that would be attending the celebration.

Athrun typed the last sentence of his proposal, before saving it in his Documents folder. He leaned his back on his chair, and then massaged his temple with his index and middle finger to alleviate his mild headache. He had been working with Yzak, Dearka, Lacus, and Cagalli about their tentative plans for the upcoming celebration. The five of them were working and discussing inside this mini conference room, with an eight-seater round table and a leather sofa. The five of them had started meeting every other night, since last week. They had their first meeting the day after they went to _Yuliya Secret Garden_.

Athrun checked his wrist watch and read '00:30'.

'It's half past 12 already. Time flies by when you're really busy,' the emerald-eyed Commander thought. It had been an hour ago, since Yzak, Dearka, and Lacus had retired for the night.

Athrun sighed, and then started gathering his things. "Hey, Cagalli, are you not done yet? You can finish that tomo―" When the blue-haired Coordinator raised his head, he stopped whatever he had to say, as he saw the Princess of Orb slumber on the leather sofa situated at the opposite side of the room. She was wearing a loose, long sleeves, red, button-up shirt that had its first two buttons unbuttoned and skinny jeans. She was lying down on her back, with her left arm resting across her abdomen and her right positioned beside her head.

Athrun smiled, and then slowly approached her slumbering form. He sat beside her on the sofa, his emerald eyes did not waver away from her beautiful face. It seemed like hours since he sat there, but actually, it was only two minutes. He raised his right hand, and then tenderly caressed her jaw. He slowly traced with his fingertips her relaxed forehead, and then her closed eyes, and then her cute button nose. He positioned his index and middle finger above her petal-like lips, hesitant on touching them. Finally, his heart won against his mind, as he slowly caressed her soft lips with his fingers. His fingers lingered a little bit longer, before he decided to remove them, though reluctantly.

Of course, unexpected things happen when you least expect it.

Before he could pull his fingers away from her, Cagalli unconsciously parted her mouth and thrust out her tongue to wet her lips, resulting for his fingers to slip in between the two softness. Athrun swallowed with difficulty. He was transfixed with his fingers cushioned between those enticing pink softness. Before he could stop and control his hormone-driven body, he removed his fingers from between her lips, and replaced them with his own.

Athrun knew he should not be doing this, but he was at his limit. As of now, he did not care if he had a fiancé already, or if Cagalli was vulnerable and asleep. He needed this closeness with the woman who was once his.

'Just one kiss. One chaste kiss on her lips, and that's it, I'll pull away and keep my distance,' Athrun swore to himself, even though he knew that he was lying and would break that promise some other time.

He positioned both of his arms on each side of her head, staring at her closed eyes and peaceful face. He had his emerald eyes on her face, watching if she was still asleep, as he lightly grazed his lips over hers, keeping the pressure as soft as possible. He did it for a few more times, before he added more pressure to his kiss. He gently kissed her lower lip, before slowly sucking them between his. A sensation of overwhelming happiness and contentment rushed inside him. He tried to control the urge to close his emerald orbs, but the feeling of excitement was too much for him.

Athrun continued skimming her lips with gentle kisses. Since his eyes were closed, he did not saw the sleepy amber orbs below him fluttered open.

Cagalli was reading some proposals at the sofa when she dozed off. She was floating in the land of dreams, when she was slowly pulled out from her slumber by something soft and delicious pressed on her mouth. She fluttered her amber eyes open, and saw something blue above her.

'Hmm...what's this sweet taste and...what is that blue thing...?' Cagalli thought. She was disoriented from her light slumber.

She blinked her eyes to fully wake her up. When she was fully awake, what she saw and felt above her shocked the hell out of her.

'A-Athrun...?' The blonde princess thought uncertainly.

She blinked.

There was a handsome blue-haired man pressed quite intimately above her.

She blinked.

There was a handsome blue-haired man pressed quite intimately above her, with his delicious lips on her.

She blinked.

There was a handsome blue-haired man pressed quite intimately above her, with his delicious lips on her, gently kissing and sucking her lips.

'...wait a damn minute!' Cagalli thought, her amber orbs widened in extreme shock, 'ATHRUN IS KISSING HER WHILE SHE WAS SLEEPING! Perverted creep! Stupid h-hamster brain!' she shouted inside her head.

Cagalli was about to push Athrun away from her, when the said handsome man slowly parted his lips from her own, his eyes were still closed.

"A-Athrun..." Cagalli gasped, startling the blue-haired man above her.

Athrun's eyes flew open when he heard his name. His first reaction should be mortification, since he was caught stealing a kiss from her, but the 'sensual' part of him was captivated by her dazed and half-lidded amber orbs. She was very beautiful flushed below him, her parted pink lips ready to be ravished by him and only him. Unable to control his strong urges, Athrun abandoned all his righteous and logical thoughts, and succumbed to the delicious temptation presented before him.

"Consequences be damned..." Athrun muttered to himself, and then pressed his lips on her parted ones.

Cagalli was totally confused. At first, she was staring at Athrun's darkened emerald orbs above her, and the next thing she knew, the handsome hamster brain captured her lips, again, and was kissing her sensually. Even though Cagalli wanted to push him away because it was wrong for them to do this, her traitorous hands and mouth, especially her heart, disobeyed her and started to respond to the temptation.

Cagalli surrendered and slowly closed her eyes, as she wrapped one of her hands around the back of his head, and the other one was tangled in his hair, gently pulling them with her fingers. She slowly kissed him back and received his slow and luscious kisses.

Athrun almost smirked when she started kissing him back. He wrapped one of his arms around her small waist, while the other was slowly removing the tie on her pony-tailed hair. When her hair was released, he entangled his fingers with her long blonde locks, pulling her petite body closer to him. Athrun lightly bit her bottom lip, and then slowly sucked the abused lip in his. They had more slow and sweet kisses, until Athrun slowly brushed his tongue along her lower lip, coaxing her mouth to open up and accept him. A few more of his gentle nips and his tongue sweeping along her lip, Cagalli surrendered to his seduction and slightly opened her mouth to receive his eager tongue. Athrun almost groaned in bliss, as his senses were bombarded with the taste and feel of uniquely Cagalli. Everything in him was on fire. He tilted his head slightly to one side so that he could taste and explore more her sweet and inviting mouth.

The yearning that they felt for each other was too much for them to handle. It had been so long since they held and felt each other. They had missed this feeling of letting go and complete surrender to their inhibitions, only doing what they wanted to do, and what they felt was perfect at the moment.

Athrun slowly opened his half-lidded emerald eyes, dark and blazing with passion, as he slowly broke their passionate kiss. Cagalli whimpered absentmindedly in protest, missing the warm sensation that his kisses could render to her whole body. To their great relief, the ex-lovers simultaneously reached for each other, igniting again their unconscious passion. The amber-eyed princess had her hands slipped under the back of his white shirt, and trailed her fingers sensually across the hard and toned muscles of his back. Athrun shivered under her electrifying touch, as he showered her jawline with his hot kisses.

Blinded with so much passion, Athrun removed his arm around her waist, and then moved his wandering hand on her midriff, until it reached the section just right beneath her heaving chest. Over her slightly rumpled red shirt, his fingertips were lazily grazing the base of her left breast, making her shudder uncontrollably. His mouth moved to her neck, showering her long and elegant neck with slow and open mouthed kisses. The act was so erotic that Cagalli's moan came out huskily, while biting her bottom lip to contain her pleasure-filled voice. Her other hand ran through his blue locks, pulling and clumping his hair into her hand.

Athrun continued his pleasurable task, until he reached a certain spot near the junction of her neck and left shoulder. He vividly remembered this special spot. This was one of her pleasure trigger points, among others that he had discovered a long time ago, that made her wantonly react and squirm instantaneously. Athrun wanted for Cagalli to remember and subtly tell her, that there would be no other man, except him, that could make her feel this way. He thought that this was his chance, to prove that they belong to each other. So he nibbled gently on the spot, and then flicked his tongue over her tender and slightly reddening flesh.

Yes, what he did might be perfect in this kind of situation, but, he had forgotten that what he and Cagalli had was very complicated at the moment. Lost in his lust filled mind, Athrun did what any amorous and in love man would do when presented with this kind of opportunity. He peppered her graceful neck with more open mouthed kisses, and then greedily sucked her pleasure trigger spot. Hard.

Two things happened at the span of five seconds.

"Athrun...!" Cagalli gasped her ex-lover's name. Her voice was ringing all over the empty and dimly lit room. She wasn't able to stop herself on reacting, quite audibly, her excitement.

With the combined tingling and slight painful sensation on her neck, Cagalli roused out from her lust-filled subconscious, as her amber orbs flew wide open, and remembered that what they were doing was completely unacceptable and inappropriate.

Athrun was off-limits.

Athrun was off-limits because he was already engaged.

Athrun was off-limits because he was already engaged, and his fiancé was staying inside one of the rooms above them.

'Oh, sweet and merciful Lord...!' The flushed and horrified Princess of Orb exclaimed inside her head, quite distressed at what transpired between her and Athrun.

Cagalli pushed away the hovering attractive man above her, who was still sucking her neck, as she scrambled hastily from the startled man. She stood a few steps away from him, while he was sitting on the sofa, staring at her with belated surprise expression. Both of their button-up shirts were rumpled, and some buttons were unbuttoned. Both of them were heaving, as they tried to control their breathing and their erratic and loud heartbeat.

Cagalli wanted to faint. Athrun was staring intently at her. His mesmerizing and dark emerald eyes, to the point of almost pitch-black, were ablaze with eagerness and hunger...for her.

Cagalli swallowed hard. 'Okay...okay...' she inwardly coached herself, as she tried to calm her nerves, 'Okay...Okay, that's it! I can't think properly,' Cagalli concluded desperately inside her mind.

For quite some time, silence surrounded them, as they stayed rooted on their spot, until Athrun attempted to move and stand-up from his seat.

Cagalli reacted on instinct.

"W-WAIT!" She exclaimed, raising both of her hands up in front of her, in a somewhat 'stop-stay-there-don't-come-near-me' manner.

"Cagalli..." Athrun rolled her name off his tongue huskliy, as if he were savoring it like a piece of his favorite strawberry treat.

"NO!" Cagalli exclaimed again, trying to resist the urge to stomp her foot...barely.

When Athrun attempted to stand-up again and approach her, Cagalli chose to do the opposite of her epithet, Goddess of Victory, and retreated cowardly from the dangerous, albeit gorgeous, male specimen that she wantonly sampled a while ago.

"U-Uh...I m-mean...I...uhmm...I-I have t-to go!" she sputtered quite desperately, slowly stepping away from the handsome emerald-eyed man before her.

In a last attempt to distance herself from Athrun, Cagalli walked―or dashed―towards the heavy oak doors, and then closed it with a _bang_, as she left the blue-haired male, alone, inside the conference room.

Athrun remained unmoving on the sofa, staring at the closed double doors. He groaned loudly, and then slump his back against the sofa, as he combed his blue hair with his hand in frustration. He dropped his head upright on the backrest, and then covered his closed emerald eyes with his forearm.

Even if Cagalli was not inside the room, he still ached to touch and worship each and every part of her body, but knew it was forbidden...for now.

Athrun groaned loudly, again, and then growled to know one, "Damn it, Zala! You and your perverted and hormonal urges! Why can't you control yourself, damn it! You really are a hamster-brain," he loudly berated himself, "Idiot! Idiot! IDIOT! ID-IOT!" he said, while slamming the back of his head against the backrest.

Athrun and Cagalli knew that if someone would find even just a hint of what had transpired inside the room, hell would really break loose.

Unfortunately, unbeknownst to them, their confusing feelings and uncontrollable lust for each other were the least of their problems. When they were busy making-out, someone had opened the door and saw their compromising and passionate embrace.

Time could only tell on when that someone would confront Athrun or Cagalli, or maybe, both of them.

**ooo**

Ever since that passionate incident two nights ago, Cagalli was avoiding Athrun like he was the plague. She opted to stay inside her Parliament Office to read and sign the mountains of paperwork on her desk. She had been irritable and impatient to everyone, which didn't go unnoticed by her peers, staff, and friends. The only person who could approach her, without getting scolded or yelled at, was little Ade. Even sweet and gentle Lacus received a sneering remark from the angry blonde princess. Of course, Cagalli apologized for her bad behavior, but still, her crabby mood would resurface every now and then.

Athrun tried to approach Cagalli, but the Chief Representative of Orb would both glare daggers at him and warned him through her flashing amber orbs to 'stay-far-away-or-else', or she would subtly ignore him, as if he was not there. Most of the time, Athrun ignored her warnings, and still attempted to talk or approach her. Unfortunately for the emerald-eyed High Commander, Cagalli Yula Athha was legendary for her stubbornness. She was more stubborn than the word 'stubborn' itself, especially, if she put her heart and mind into it.

It was quarter to ten in the evening, when a disheveled blonde princess tiredly came home from a late night meeting with the Orb Council of Emirs. She silently trudged up the staircase, and then towards the Royal Family Suite. She slowly closed the majestic oak door of the suite room, and continued trudging towards one of the large settees in the common living room. Cagalli threw clumsily her attaché case on the carpeted floor, as she flopped herself comfortably on the settee.

Cagalli was about to doze off for a while, when she heard someone knock on the door.

Cagalli was hesitant to answer and open the door because her 'perverted-enemy-number-one', also known as Athrun―_hamster brain_―Zala, might be the one standing behind those massive doors. She was about to ignore it when she heard the faint masculine voice of her Security Head, muffled by the thick oak doors.

"Lady Athha, this is Shinn. Forgive me for intruding, but may I please come in? I have something important to discuss with you."

Cagalli sighed in relief. 'Stupid. I'm being paranoid. It's just Shinn,' she thought in relief. She wearily stood up and opened the door, allowing the raven-haired Commander to enter the common room. Shinn slowly closed the door behind him, while staring indifferently at his superior and friend.

Cagalli sat back on the settee, as she lazily waved her hand at Shinn to have a sit. The ruby-eyed man stayed motionless in front of the closed door, without removing his gaze from her.

"Well..?" Cagalli asked, raising an eyebrow at him to start talking.

Shinn remained silent for a few seconds. He was contemplating on how he was going to approach and start the subject. Giving up, Shinn decided to use the much direct approach.

"I saw you." Shinn calmly stated.

"Huh...?" Cagalli said in a tone that showed that she didn't quite get what he was saying.

"Two nights ago, I saw what happened."

Hearing the words 'two', 'night,' and 'happened' triggered something inside Cagalli. Her heartbeat started to ascend erratically in her chest. The feeling of dread crawled slowly inside her heart. Coaching and assuring herself to remain calm, and not to panic, Cagalli continued her clueless act.

"What do you mean, Shinn?" Cagalli pretended to act oblivious

"I saw the two of you...together," Shinn stated, to the point of almost snapping at her.

"I don't understand you. Who and what are you talking about?" Cagalli stated, attempting to laugh off his supposed to be nonsense accusations in amusement, though she failed almost pathetically.

Shinn slowly massaged his forehead to relieve his mild headache. He sighed impatiently at the stubborn and clearly lying Princess of Orb.

"I saw what happened between you and Athrun Zala inside the conference room two nights ago," he attempted to explain again, as he was almost at the end rope of his patience.

Cagalli turned rigid on her seat. She opened her mouth, but her throat was dry from anxiousness. She subtly placed her right hand on her abdomen, trying to calm down her breathing and her beating heart. She cleared her throat, as she stood up and pretended to be busy in arranging her disarrayed papers on the table.

"I allowed entrance in this room, thinking that you have something important to tell me. I thought you will share something favorable to Orb, or perhaps, a possible perilous threat to our people. If it can benefit us greatly, I will listen, otherwise, you might as well leave and let me have my much needed sleep," she said crisply, as she strode towards her chamber.

Before she could reach her double doors, in three quick strides, Shinn stood directly behind the fuming princess. He took one of her arms in him, and roughly pulled and turned her back to face him. Shinn's fragile control snapped off like a cheap thread, as the stubborn blonde princess continued her feigned ignorance and charade.

"Pardon my words, Lady Athha, but cut the bullshit and don't play dumb. I saw you and Athrun. I saw the two of you _passionately_ making out inside that god damn office. For haumea's sake! Get a hold of yourself! Where's your self-preservation?!" Shinn hissed in extreme irritation. There was no mistaking the venom in his voice.

"I demand that you let me go, Shinn Asuka!" Cagalli commanded him in desperation, as she tried to remove her arm from his tight hold.

"No! I will not let you go. Not until you understand that what you are doing will affect many lives, whether it will be the people of Orb, or the Orb Council of Emirs, or your close friends, or―God forbid―little Ade," Shin continued his lecture, but this time, he released his hold around her arm.

"You don't need to concern yourself on what you saw. The issue is between Athrun and me. And I will greatly appreciate it, if you keep it to yourself, and let no one know about it. Aside from that, what you saw was a one-time thing. I was tempted. I lost control. I grabbed it. I came to my senses, and that's it!" Cagalli explained and assured him quite snappily, as she diverted her eyes to the side.

"So that's it? You'll pretend that nothing happened?" Shinn hotly asked her, crossing his arms against his chest, "What the hell are you doing, Lady Athha? You are the Princess of Orb, and the man is already engaged and committed to one of our friends―"

"Damn it, I know!" Cagalli interrupted, frustrated and tired of defending herself and her careless actions, "I'm not foolish! I know what we did―_what I did_―was wrong. I really tried to resist. I tried so hard, but I was caught off guard! There are so many things to do. I was stressed with mountains of work, with the planning for the Peace Treaty celebration, with...with my emotions...with my mixed feelings for Athrun! I just wanted to rest for a while, but then, when I opened my eyes, he was already there, hovering above me," Cagalli explained weakly, her amber eyes were pleading for him to understand, and to help her.

"I am only human, Shinn," Cagalli continued, trying to contain the tears that were about to fall from her eyes, "I get tired, too. I may be the Chief Representative of Orb, and the so called Goddess of Victory, but every strong leader has their own weakness, too. However I hide it, it will always resurface, and I am rendered powerless to stop it. Do you understand me, Shinn?" Cagalli pleaded softly.

Shinn slowly combed his raven hair with his fingers, and then sighed in acceptance. He was about to nod at Cagalli, showing that he understood her sentiments, when a certain issue passed through his mind.

"Do you still love him?" Shinn unexpectedly asked.

"Shinn, please stop―"

"Do you still love Athrun, Lady Athha?"

"Shinn―"

"DAMN IT! Answer my god damn question, Cagalli!" Shinn yelled. His irritation skyrocketed again to extreme levels, as Cagalli tried again to avoid answering his question.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Cagalli exclaimed in anger and frustration. She thought that they had an understanding already, then why did he had to open up another controversial topic?

"I can't answer your _damn_ question because I don't even know the answer!" Cagalli growled, and then ruffled her blonde ponytail in annoyance. "Why do you always annoy me with your endless snooping?! I am sick and tired of listening to your lectures like a squawking mother hen to her chick! Hell! You're even worse than Kira! You might as well surpass him as the Most Annoying and Over-protective Brother awardee! What the hell is wrong with you?! Is it your guilty pleasure and enjoyment to see me frustrated and confused?! If you don't stop your questions about Athrun and me this instant, I will pester you about the 'magenta-haired-who-must-NOT―_oomph!_"

Before Cagalli could grasp what was happening, Shinn had already pushed her against the wall, kissing her with reckless abandon.

Shutting Cagalli up with a kiss was definitely not on his priority list. The woman was so loud and annoying that Shinn acted without thinking. He was just standing there, listening frustratingly at her, as she ranted and raved, with a scowl on his handsome face. The next thing he knew, he had shoved her against the wall and covered her soft lips with his.

Of course, it might be sheer luck, or fate had pre-planned, that when he captured her lips in his, her mouth was about to open again to spout another word. A reckless kiss, _plus_, eager tongue, _plus_, parted lips, was equal to, and without a doubt, an intense and pleasurable kiss.

A few more seconds of intense kissing, Shinn and Cagalli, finally, parted their swollen lips. Ruby stared intensely at amber orbs. Their chests were heaving, as they tried to replace the much needed oxygen in their lungs. Cagalli swallowed with difficulty, while Shinn unconsciously licked his wet lips.

Taking in a deep breath, Shinn leaned down, until his mouth was almost brushing her own swollen and ravished lips, and breathed, "Shut up."

Shinn wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing their flushed body close together, and then swooped down for another kiss—this time, slowly and sweetly.

Like an automatic switch, Cagalli instantaneously wrapped her arms and legs around his neck and narrow waist, while Shinn carried her towards her chamber. As they kissed each other, Shinn slowly closed the door with his foot, concealing whatever they would be doing inside the privacy of her room.

**oooooooo**

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: UPDATE at last! I would like to apologize for updating this late. The only explanation I could give you was this: I was busy reading some of my favorite fan fictions. I made this chapter _extra-long_ to appease you.

I have a **Her Little Warrior Guessing POLL** in my profile page. This poll is only for FUN. This poll will NOT affect my conclusion for my story. I just want to know what my readers are speculating with my story plot. Visit my profile page to participate!

**PS:** Please continue reviewing. REVIEWS are very much appreciated. I need reviews for more inspiration and for the will to continue this fiction with vigor. THANK YOU! If you **REVIEW**, I'll be giving exclusive** update/spoilers** about the next chapter.

**PPS:** Follow me on **Twitter**:  peeboink for more intimate discussions, especially to those who have no account here in FanFiction. Visit my profile page and click on the link!

**PPPS:** Rating might change from T to M. I'm not yet sure.

**Notes:**

* Yuliya Secret Garden - a private park commissioned by the late Lord Uzumi Nara Athha for his deceased wife. It was his wedding gift for his Lady of Orb.  
>* <span>Yuliya<span> - _Russian_ in origin which means _youthful_. Yula is another variation for Yuliya.  
>* I sometimes use the <span>military time<span>, or also known as the 24-hour clock in my fiction. _Example: 00:30 is equivalent to 12:30am_.  
>* The <span>Royal Family Suite<span> is like an apartment located at the West Wing of the Athha Estate. The suite houses six royal chambers and a wide common room.

**- boink! -**

13 Sep. 2012

**ooo**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Chapter Seven: Confidential Instances**


	8. Chapter Seven: Confidential Instances

**Disclaimer:** Most characters in this fiction are not mine unless stated otherwise. Every effort is made to keep this fiction satisfactory; hence, the chapters published are subjected to minor changes without prior notice. I do NOT own MS GSEED and GSEED Destiny. SUNRISE produced it, and it was directed by Mitsuo Fukuda.

**Warning****:** I decided to change the rating from **T to M**. Please be guided.

**AN:** I made a **Photobucket Album** for my Her Little Warrior. I borrowed and saved some photos for visual reference per chapter. Please visit and click the link **Her Little Warrior Album** on my profile page.

**Acknowledgement:** eun-nao. falconrukichi. yetsan. FTS-Peace. Freyris. asucagafan. MintxMARS. Alyce in Wormieland. OPrincess ShinigamiO. Anonymus. G punya akun. Ahalyna. kagarilover4ever. Sleepyreader319. Shuqin. manycoloredeyes. Le'Bittersweetie. Yamaca. owtwo. I AM cagalli. Million Voices. tetetkh. jannatul azira. dtalex. Arkangel87. arika518. Sandyx5. PipistrelloMartheena. Poopsickle Stick. Reflected Shadows. TheRedSin. yumexxfuture mangakaxx. SabrineSabrine. PRIMAdonatella. bshark1. elgnis berserker. mimi. aide. Rouge-Impulstice1. yoochuncassie22. Minatsuki. Guest. shafinaathha. Naw d Blume. 372259. redknightjustice. Yukishiro1412. FushionAC. nattylite. **popcaga**** my 200th reviewer**. ladycagalli1804. syafina nashwa.

**Timeline Recap:** The Prologue happened four years ago. The first six chapters of my fiction happened during the month of April. The month of May will start in this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong><span>HER LITTLE WARRIO<span>R**

**Chapter Seven: Confidential Instances**

* * *

><p><strong>oooooooo<strong>

**Orb Union: Athha Estate**

Alright.

Pause. Rewind―STOP. Play again.

They were arguing. They had an understanding. They had calmed down. He said something annoying. She got defensive. She ranted and raved to her heart's content. He kissed her―hard―and _that_ shut her up.

'And what an effective way to shut me up,' Cagalli thought wryly, her mind was a little bit hazy and preoccupied with something more―mind-blowing.

If someone saw them right now, a pandemonium would have happened.

After the resounding _click_ of the double doors, Shinn moved like a soldier with a mission. He crossed the room in quick strides and blindly maneuvered his way on the nearest surface that he could find. Cagalli had her arms and legs wrapped around his upper body. When his knees touched something firm, Shinn lowered his body on it, with Cagalli lying under his taller frame. He was on top of her, his narrow hips cradled between her toned legs. From the time they entered the chamber until they reached the settee, their lips remained glued and connected, kissing with abandon.

Cagalli was quite aggressive, and Shinn was just as eager as her, returning her aggressiveness two-fold. Without breaking their lip-lock, her wandering hands reached his front, unfastening the buttons of his hooded cardigan, and then clumsily removed it from his body. Her hands had somehow slipped under his shirt and were now resting against the rippling muscles of his back.

Shinn released her lips from his, moving his mouth down to her neck, peppering its smoothness with kisses. While his mouth was attached to her slender neck, his hands unfastened her navy representative uniform, removing them from her body along with her silver closed heels. Cagalli was left only with her navy sleeveless top and the matching nude underwear set on her body.

Eager to be out of whatever excess clothing on them, they temporarily moved apart from each other. Shinn removed almost all of his clothing and shoes hastily with the help of Cagalli, until the only remaining article on him were his black boxer briefs and socks.

Discarding his last sock, Shinn seized Cagalli by the waist with her arms and legs wrapped around him, moving them on her massive bed. When Shinn sat near the edge, the two resumed their passionate lip-lock. Cagalli sat comfortably on his lap, right on top of his growing arousal.

Shinn rested one of his hands dangerously on her bare inner thigh, while the other slithered underneath her sleeveless top, caressing and teasing the waistband of her low-rise panties. Cagalli pushed him from her, so that she could grab the edge of her top and pull it over her head. Without the covering that hindered him from his prize, Shinn skimmed his hands against her back, until they reached the clasps of her brassiere. Shinn busied himself removing the barrier between his chest and her soft twin mounds, bouncing softly as the fabric finally released them.

Cagalli showered his jaw and neck with kisses, tempting him more and more. They captured each other's lips again in a lustful kiss, heightening their passionate frenzy. It was torture and bliss for Shinn, his hardened member was aching with need for release. Cagalli broke their heated kiss with a gasp, when he started rubbing slowly his covered hardness against her wet covered core. Cagalli moaned in delight at the wonderful sensation. He pulled her closer to his body, feeling each other's warmth.

Shinn pressed their lips together for another hungry kiss, his tongue darted out, lightly licking and enticing those delicious pair of softness to open wider for him. He made sweet love to her mouth, while his hardness grounded even faster into her wet covered core. He could feel her panties dampen even more through his boxers. They released lustful groans in between kisses, as her heated core grounded against his trapped hardness.

Shinn removed his lips from her and grunted in pure pleasure, his impending release was building to an uncontrollable state. He bit her right shoulder, and then peppered her neck and chest with nips and kisses.

Cagalli raked her hands through his raven hair, when he moved from her chest to one perky breast and covered a hardened peach peak with his mouth, sucking and licking it like a tasty treat. Releasing the peach tip with a _pop_, Shinn moved his face higher, until his mouth was barely a breath away from hers.

Cagalli was delirious. She could feel her release building inside her. Her cheeks were flushed as she gasped for more. Cagalli pulled him tighter against her, riding his very hard cock with eagerness and enthusiasm. She was breathing heavily, biting her lower lips to keep herself from screaming wantonly to the heavens.

"Fas―ter," Cagalli whimpered against his lips, holding his neck for dear life as she rubbed against him vigorously.

Shinn responded with as much enthusiasm, guiding her heated core against his. He grunted, determined for their powerful and fulfilling release. The only sound in the room was her panting breath mixed with his. Their tongues battled with increasing urgency. Their flushed and sweat covered bodies slapped together with every movement. Shinn was almost there and he needed her intoxicating release to push his own completion. He slid his hand towards her sacred core and moved her damp panties to the side, stroking teasingly her nub, before pinching it to stimulate her release.

And release she did.

"Sweet Haumea!" Cagalli gasped out loud, tightening her hold around his neck. She shuddered in pleasure, her aching core contracting rhythmically with her orgasm. Her essence flowed abundantly, some were leaking from her soaked panties.

Shinn grunted with his own mind-blowing release, still rubbing his twitching member into her heat. He had traces of her essence on his hand. His heart was pounding in his chest, as she panted softly into his ear. He continued his rocking motion for a few more times, until his manhood slowly softened to its previous state.

A minute or two passed where neither of them moved, save for the rise and fall of their chest, breathing in and out to collect themselves.

"Cagalli," Shinn whispered to the woman sitting on top of him, rubbing his hand against her back, while the other one was on her hip. "Cagalli," he whispered again, shaking her still form.

Shinn moved his head from her neck, smoothing her long messy hair. "Cagalli? Are you still awake?" Shinn called her attention again. The response that he got from her was a very soft snore near his ear.

The raven-haired man chuckled softly. Shinn held her, as he stood-up and carried his precious cargo to the side of her bed. He tucked her half-naked form under the sheets.

Shinn went inside her large bathroom, wiping away the remnants of his satisfaction on his boxers. Fifteen minutes after, Shinn slid down beside the slumbering blonde princess.

"Sleep. You need it," he whispered above her. Shinn kissed her head, and then surrendered to his own sleepiness and tiredness..

**ooo**

Sun rays fleeted between the window and sliding glass drapes. Father sun happily shined its early brightness among the citizens of Orb. Inside the chamber of the mistress of the estate, two figures could be seen lying on a king-sized bed. The taller and firmer figure between the two was on his back. His right arm pillowed his raven head, while his left rested on his bare and toned abdomen. The only part of his body that was covered by the sheets was the portion below his navel up to his shin, leaving his feet uncovered. The raven-haired man was unmoving beside his sleeping companion.

Twenty minutes later, the slumbering form of the second figure moved groggily as her amber orbs fluttered, chasing away her sleepiness. When she fully opened her glassy eyes, her gaze automatically shifted towards her alarm clock on her bedside table.

'Hmm...7:28―_yawn_...?' Cagalli thought sleepily.

Cagalli was lying face down on the left side of her large bed. Since Cagalli was positioned in a way that she was facing her sliding glass door and windows, the amber-eyed princess was unaware of what was happening behind her.

The blonde princess sat up from her lying position, pushing her body away from her bed. Due to that action, the sheet covering her body softly slid down, until it rested on her waist. Cagalli was about to remove her feet away from the comfort of her sheets, when she shivered unconsciously. Cagalli frowned when she felt her chest tightened against the coldness of the air. She shifted her gaze to her chest, and then squeaked in surprise. She saw her bare chest and her peach-tipped nipples hardened reactively to the cold air.

"What a very nice way to wake-up. Are your nipples that excited to greet me this early? I feel honored, Lady Athha," a masculine voice drawled behind her, his amusement was very obvious to Cagalli.

Cagalli gasped in mortification, roughly pulling the sheet to cover her bare chest. She swiveled and faced the half-naked man sitting upright beside her.

"Don't tell me you're shy now because as far as I remember, you were moaning my name quite loudly last night. Good thing your late Grandfather Athha had built this estate with thick walls, or else, innocent little Ade would be scared and scarred for life," Shinn continued his teasing. His mirth was evident in his eyes.

Cagalli reddened considerably. Her embarrassment flaring as she scowled angrily at the smirking ruby-eyed man.

"You arrogant jackass of a BRAT!" Cagalli screeched, holding clumsily the sheet to her chest with her left hand, while her right pummeled him with the nearest pillow that she could reach.

Shinn was laughing uncontrollably, shielding his body from her incessant beating and intent to cause him bodily harm. Of course, he was not affected at all.

When Cagalli got tired of her furious bashing, she threw away the pillow she was holding, and then reached for his left ear.

"Ow! My ear!" Shinn exclaimed in pain, but Cagalli ignored him and continued her torture.

"Shinn Asuka! Open your ears and listen to me carefully," Cagalli pulled his ear towards her, "You will not tell one soul on what had transpired between us last night, and that includes your sister Mayu-chan's grave―may her young soul rest in peace. You keep your mouth shut or else...or else―"

"What? You'll spank me―" Shinn sniggered slyly, and then grimaced in pain when Cagalli pulled his ear harder, "―SHIT! Athha, that hurts!"

"Shut up!" Cagalli interrupted him in mortification, "Just don't say anything about what happened last night, even though we didn't go all the way―That's an order! You got it?!" She ended demandingly, tugging his ear for the last time, before releasing it.

Shinn massaged his ear to sooth it, scowling at the blonde woman beside him. "You don't have to remind me, Lady Athha. I don't want others to know about what happened, too."

"Wha―? Why?!" Cagalli sputtered, before she could stop herself from reacting. Even though she said that she did not want for other people to know, she was quite insulted that Shinn was also adamant in keeping their secret.

"People will make fun of me for doing those things with you," the raven-haired answered nonchalantly, as if his answer was obvious and self-explanatory.

"What are you implying, brat?!"

Shinn scoffed in annoyance, though his eyes were laughing mischievously at her flushed face. "First of all, you are older than me by two years―that's corrupting a minor by the way. Lastly, others might question my masculinity for finding release with someone who is _manlier_ than me."

"WHY YOU...!"

With that battle cry, Cagalli launched another beating at Shinn. She took the biggest pillow that she could carry in one hand, and pummeled him with it. The two playfully attacked each other, trying to beat and best the other. A few minutes of laughing and insulting, Shinn and Cagalli slowed down. They laid their backs side by side on the bed. The rising and falling of their chest were very noticeable.

They were silent for a while, until Cagalli talked.

"Thank you," Cagalli said out of nowhere.

Shinn faced her and quirked an eyebrow.

"Thank you for staying with me and supporting me all throughout these years," Cagalli explained more, "I would not have lasted these past four years, if not for your presence." Cagalli smiled with appreciation at him.

Shinn took the hand that was not holding the sheet and said, "I aim to please, Lady Athha," Shinn kissed her knuckles, "...in more pleasurable ways than one."

Cagalli blushed, and then growled at his impudence. "CHEEKY BASTARD!" Cagalli exclaimed, roughly shoving her knuckles that were still pressed against his lips, causing Shinn to yelp in discomfort.

Shinn laughed

"Wait 'til I tell Lunamaria―"

Shinn halted his laughing. "Athha! Don't you dare," he threatened with narrowed eyes.

"And what if I do dare, Shinnie-kun?" Cagalli asked sweetly, batting her eyes in mock innocence.

With that statement, the battle of pillows and sheets commenced again. Since Shinn was stronger, he was able to overpower Cagalli. After their childish behavior, they stayed lying down on their backs, basking in the comfort of their silence.

"Hey, Shinn." Cagalli faced the younger man beside her and asked, "This is random and I'm curious. Let's be honest here. You have to tell me the truth and nothing but the truth. Uhmm..." Cagalli hesitated for a bit, "Did you ever feel _anything_ special for me, other than dislike and friendship for these past years?"

"Honestly?" Shinn started, staring intently at her amber eyes, "I feel something special for you. You are one of the most important people in my life now, aside from Ade. I can firmly say that I will sacrifice my life for you in a heartbeat. No ifs and no buts. Since you accepted me in your life and changed me for the better, I promised myself that my loyalty will be forever yours and no one else. Do I love you? Yes. I love you, Lady Athha..._without a doubt_―"

Cagalli's breath hitched. His answer was unexpected. Her heart was pounding painfully inside her chest. It was like everything around her froze with that one statement.

"―but..." Shinn trailed off.

"..."

"...I am not _in love_ with you."

Cagalli exhaled with a big _whoosh_, laughing loudly in great relief.

"Whew! Perfect answer, Shinnie-kun. Absolutely perfect! You scared me there, you idiot!" Cagalli slapped his shoulder with more force.

Shinn stared at her in amusement, eyebrows raised at her odd behavior.

"I have been honest," Shinn started to speak, "So now, let me tell you something important that you should know," he said.

Cagalli gave her full attention, waiting for him to tell her anything.

Shinn stared seriously at her and said, "Lady Athha, cover up. I can see your breast and peachy nipples happily pointing at me."

The blonde princess gaped at him in astonishment and mortification.

"PERVERT!

Later on, the two talked about random things, while lying side by side. They were teasing and laughing, until Cagalli's alarm chimed, telling them that it was 8 o'clock in the morning already. The two lazily moved off the bed and picked their discarded clothes on the floor. Shinn wore back his wrinkled shirt, black jeans, and shoes, but opted to hand carry his gray button-up hoodie and socks. He tried to straighten his disheveled appearance, but it was futile. Since Cagalli would be taking a shower in a while, she wrapped her bed duvet around her and held it on her chest to cover her semi-nakedness.

Cagalli walked Shinn to the door. Shinn went out and then faced her. Cagalli did not step out, but waited for him to say something.

"See you later, Lady Athha," Shinn said, grinning at her.

"Yes, see you later," Cagalli replied. She hugged him for a brief moment, before releasing him, "Thank you, Shinn," she kissed him on his cheek, and then stared at him in gratitude, "Thank you for last night and this morning. I really appreciate it. I'm not that stressed anymore."

Shinn ruffled her bed hair, and then winked at her. "I aim to please, my lady," he responded playfully.

Cagalli laughed, pushing him to go or he would be late. Shinn waved lazily at her, before walking out of the Royal Suite. Cagalli chuckled to herself, shaking her head. The amber-eyed princess went back inside her chamber, closing her bedroom door with a _click_.

Cagalli and Shinn might think that this morning was wonderful, and that their unplanned rendezvous would be their own dirty little secret.

Unfortunately for them, they were not alone. There was an unknown third party that saw their interaction, and misunderstood what transpired between the blonde princess and her raven-haired bodyguard.

If they were more attentive to their surroundings, they would have seen the pair of wide eyes peeking between the slightly opened _Prince Chamber_ doors, and heard the soft gasp of disbelief from their silent spectator.

**oooooooo**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>oooooooo<strong>**

**Orb Union: Safira Isle**

"Cagalli, please open the door! How will you enjoy your post-birthday weekend if you refuse to change your clothes?" Lacus persuaded, pleading for the stubborn blonde princess to come out and try what they had bought for her.

All of them, except Cagalli, had changed already into their beach attire. The men, the Hawke sisters, and Ade were enjoying the warm heat of the sun and fresh summer breeze. Even Murrue, Mu, and Captain Andrew were already outside, lying down on some beach recliners, basking on the relaxing atmosphere.

Lacus was wearing a white cut-out monokini swimsuit, exposing her slim waist. The upper portion of the one piece was halter style in thin straps. Wrapped around her body and styled like a short strapless dress was a blue and floral chiffon sarong to cover her up. Her long pink hair was styled into a loose and low side-bun with two yellow orchids attached on it.

"NO WAY!" Cagalli exclaimed from the other side of the room, her voice was muffled by the thick bathroom door. "I REFUSE DAMN IT!"

Shiho sneered in front of the closed door, both hands on her waist. She had been standing outside the bathroom with Lacus and Miriallia for 25 minutes, waiting for Cagalli to change into her swimming attire. They were pleading for Cagalli to try the swimsuit that they chose for her or in the case of Shiho, demanding and threatening her to change in it.

"CAGALLI!" Shiho growled impatiently, "OPEN THE BLASTED DOOR RIGHT NOW AND CHANGE ALREADY! I refuse to endure wearing this infernal pieces of scrap they call swimsuit alone! If I have to wear this for five long hours, might as well WE endure this agonizing experience TOGETHER!"

Hands still on her waist, Shiho pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes in distaste on her own outfit. It was chosen by Lacus and Miriallia. Underneath her white hoodie beach cover-up was a navy blue two-piece halter swimsuit, with a wide top strap tied around her neck and a boy-shorts bottom with a white belt around it. She tied her long and straight brown hair together in a high ponytail.

"CAGALLI!" Shiho exclaimed again, "CHANGE NOW!"

"NO!" Cagalli shouted back in indignation.

It was already the third week of May. Kira and Cagalli had celebrated their birthday with their close friends. Since their birthday landed on a weekday, they opted to have a private dinner in an exclusive restaurant with selected friends. A week before their birthday, the Orb Council suggested for a birthday ball, but Cagalli refused because they were already busy in preparing for the Peace Treaty Celebration, and a birthday ball would be just an added work for them.

Because of that simple birthday dinner, Lacus decided to surprise them with a post-birthday weekend vacation at the beach. She booked a two days and one night trip in an exclusive mini beach island. Lacus had to rent the whole island for their usage. Inclusive in the beach island package were: a fairly large rest house; unlimited food and drinks; on-call attendants and beach guides to help them; and other beach facilities for recreation.

By Saturday morning, the eleven young adults, plus little Ade, Murrue, Mu, Captain Andrew, and Piggie boarded _Lucrezia_, a yacht owned by the Royal Family of Orb. At 8:30 in the morning, the group arrived at _Safira Isle_, and then settled their belongings in their assigned rooms.

After touring the rest house and some parts of the beach, they decided to go out and enjoy the white sand and blue water. Most of them were already outside, except for some who were detained inside due to Cagalli's stubbornness.

While Lacus and Shiho were taking turns in forcing Cagalli to open the door, Miriallia was leaning her back against the wall beside the door, smirking in amusement at her three friends. She was wearing a two-piece turquoise-colored bandeau bikini, with halter ties attached together at the center of her top. To cover her up, she wore a white and sheer button-up shirt with long sleeves.

Miriallia was about to help her two friends when the bedroom door opened and Ade's head appeared, peeking inside. The little prince beamed happily when he saw her three aunts. He opened the door wider so that he could get in, showing Murrue standing behind him in an orange sleeveless and knee-length summer dress.

Ade ran and approached each of her aunts to hug them.

"Murrue, what are you two doing here?" Miriallia inquired after hugging Ade, who went to Lacus and Shiho to hug them, too.

Murrue smiled mischievously at them and said, "I thought you need more _reinforcement_ to convince our stubborn princess. So I brought the only _weapon_ that can persuade her to do anything. And when I say anything, I mean _anything_ and _everything_."

The three women turned their heads at the grinning dark blonde-haired little prince standing before them. He was wearing a yellow sleeveless hoodie top with a big anchor design at the center of it, and a dark navy blue and yellow shorts for his bottom. Situated on his nose was a pair of white kid's sunglasses. Around his neck was a surfer beaded necklace given to him by his Uncle Dearka.

"Well..." Shiho stared at the little boy in front of her, "What are you waiting for, little munchkin? Use your cuteness and super adorable powers to convince your hard-headed mommy, so that we can go out of this room already."

Ade beamed, before knocking on the door that separated his mother from them.

"Mommy?" Ade called her mother from the door.

"..."

"Mommy!" Ade called once again, this time a little bit louder.

"Baby...?" Cagalli replied cautiously. "What are you doing in here? I thought you were with your Papa Shinn and Uncle Kira?"

"I was waiting for you. You promised that you will help me build a sand castle, but you did not come out. Auntie Pinky said that you have to change into an ap-apro... apro-pit... _apropit_ clothes for beach so that you will not get dirty," Ade answered innocently.

"_Appropriate_ clothes, sweetie, not _apropit_," Lacus gently corrected the little boy.

Ade nodded his head. "Yes, _apropit_."

Murrue smiled at the young boy, while Shiho and Miriallia softly giggled at his cuteness, trying to pronounce a difficult word for his age.

"Mommy?" Ade called again when Cagalli remained silent at the other side of the door. "Can we play now? I will wait for you to change into these pretty clothes that Auntie Pinky bought for you."

"Alright, baby boy. We will play now, but I will never change my clothes, so step back so that I can open the door," Cagalli answered.

Ade frowned at his mother's answer. He turned his head at the three women behind him, and then turned back his gaze on the door. "Why?" Ade asked in confusion.

"What is it baby?" Cagalli asked again from the other side.

"Why will you not change your clothes? Did you not like what Auntie Pinky and Auntie Mir bought for you?" Ade asked persistently.

"Baby, I am not comfortable wearing them," Cagalli's muffled answer.

"But WHY?!" Ade whined in confusion.

"Baby, I just don't like the clothes that they bought for me―"

"But I chose them for you! I helped Auntie Pinky and Auntie Mir in choosing the colors. Didn't you like what I chose for you?" Ade continued his questions, pouting in front of the door, arms crossed petulantly against his chest.

"..."

"Did you not like what I chose for you, mommy? I thought you will like them. I thought you will be happy," Ade said almost pitifully. They could now hear a trace of disappointment on his voice.

Cagalli remained silent at the other side of the door.

Behind the sulking little prince, the four women were hiding their grins behind their hands. At this moment, they were very sure that Cagalli would be surrendering anytime soon. If there was anyone that could force Cagalli into submission, it would be her precious son. A few seconds later, they heard Cagalli unlocked the door, and then opened it enough for her arm to come out, silently telling them to place her beach attire on her hand.

Shiho and Miriallia silently gave each other a high-five, while Lacus place the paper bag containing the beach clothes on Cagalli's outstretched hand. When the blonde princess closed the door, the three younger women were squealing silently in triumph, while Ade smirked at Murrue with his thumbs both up.

**ooo**

"This place is paradise!" Dearka exclaimed in delight, surveying the island. He was smiling widely, with his hands over his waist as he breathed in the calming effect of the sea breeze.

Dearka was topless, exposing his muscular and tanned upper body. He was wearing striped white and pink board shorts, with a single violet stripe design. He had his sunglasses on his head, and his surfer beaded necklace around his neck.

"Will you shut up, Elsman," Yzak snapped, who was resting on a beach recliner behind the smiling blonde loon he called his 'best friend'. "You have enough time to savor this place, so close your big mouth and move away from here. Better yet, move away from ME."

"Yzak, my grumpy man! Didn't I tell you to leave your negative vibes at the Athha Estate?" Dearka looked behind him and chastised the platinum-haired man like he was a bratty child. "Today is Kira and Princess Cagalli's post birthday celebration and you are grumbling like a spoilsport. This day is for fun and relaxation. Chillax and live a little, Joule!"

"How will I relax if you keep spouting nonsense?" Yzak replied sarcastically.

Yzak was wearing a striped turquoise and navy blue board shorts with a yellow stripe design in it. He was also topless, exposing his slightly muscular pale upper body. He tied his platinum hair into a low ponytail to keep it away from his face.

Kira sighed at the arguing duo. "When will the two of you stop? You guys are giving me a headache," he muttered to himself, kneading his forehead in exasperation.

Kira was sitting on another beach recliner beside Yzak. The amethyst-eyed Ultimate Coordinator was wearing a plain sky-blue drawstring board shorts. He was also topless, showing his slightly tanned chest and back. He was lean and a little bit muscular than Yzak, but far from Dearka's body structure. His sunglasses were behind him and around his nape.

The three continued their playful banter and conversation, while waiting for their other friends. Not far from them, Mu and Captain Andrew were resting on their own recliners, under another wooden canopy. Piggie was resting near them. Each beach wooden canopy had three recliners and a small table. All in all, there were seven wooden canopies within the area.

"Hey, guys!" Athrun greeted when he approached his friends.

The emerald-eyed Zala was wearing a black beach board shorts with white designs. His fair upper torso was bare for everyone to see, showing his lean and muscular physique. He had a brown straw fedora hat on his head. Tied around his left ankle was a surfer beaded anklet.

Attached beside Athrun was Meyrin, her arms looped around his left arm. Behind them was Lunamaria, wearing a two-piece, pink and black, polka-dots design bikini. Her bikini top was halter-style, with a metal ring to hold the middle part of the top. Her tie-style bikini bottom had metal rings, too. She wore a striped black and white, tight, zip-up jacket to cover her top area, leaving her bottom bikini exposed.

Athrun stood in front of his friends, while Meyrin and Lunamaria sat side by side on the third recliner beside Kira. "Where are the others?" Athrun asked them.

"Do you really have to ask?" Dearka replied jokingly. "Mir, Lacus, and Shiho are busy forcing Cagalli to wear her swimsuit. They had been doing it for the past 20 minutes. And we know how stubborn Cagalli is when it comes to wearing something feminine, especially something feminine _and_ sexy. Good luck to them!"

The four men laughed heartily as they remembered Cagalli's hard-headedness. Meyrin and Lunamaria stared at each other, and then shrugged their shoulders, staring back at their laughing friends.

Meyrin was wearing a two-piece, red and white, polka-dots design bikini. Her bikini top was halter-style, with thin straps wrapped around her neck. There was a ribbon on the middle part of the top, as well as on both sides of the bikini bottom to hold them together. She wore a sleeveless wrap cover-up with red, pink, and white circle designs to cover her swimwear. She had a cream-colored, straw, beach hat on her head.

After laughing, Athrun looked around him, and then asked his friends. "How about Shinn and Ade, where are they?"

"Mir called Shinn a while ago. She said they need his assistance about something. We don't know what it is about," Dearka supplied.

"Ade's with Murrue," Kira answered next, sniggering, "They went inside to help the girls convince Cagalli to change. Murrue thought that Ade has a greater chance in persuading Cagalli to change into her swimming clothes than the girls."

"If that is the case, then I'm sure anytime now they will be on their way here. Ade is Cagalli's number one weakness. Heck! I think most of us are wrapped around Ade's little fingers. Yzak here―" Athrun pointed at the scowling platinum-haired, his emerald eyes were shining teasingly, "―can attest to that. Right, Yzak Joule? All he needs to do is show his palm and you give him a gilla coin right away."

"SHUT UP ZALA!"

This time, Meyrin and Lunamaria joined the laughter as the boys made fun of Yzak.

They were about to continue their conversation, when they were interrupted by a childish voice, shouting from the distance.

"HELLOOO!"

The six of them turned their heads and saw little Ade running towards them, holding something green that resembles a shirt. Not far behind him, they could see Murrue, Lacus, Miriallia, and Shiho walking leisurely after him.

"Hello everybody!" Ade exclaimed happily, leaning his side against Kira.

"Where's your mother, Ade?" Kira asked his little nephew, encircling his arms around his little body.

"Mommy is with Papa Shinn," Ade chirped.

"Huh?" Athrun, Dearka, and Kira said at the same time, while Yzak raised an eyebrow.

"I said Mom―" Before Ade could repeat his answer he was interrupted by the arrival of the other girls. Murrue waved goodbye and left to proceed to where Mu and Captain Andrew was resting.

"Hello, gentlemen," Miriallia greeted them. She went beside Dearka, wrapping an arm around his waist. Dearka kissed her head as he put his arm on her shoulder.

"Hello, ladies. What took you so long and where's the stubborn princess?" Dearka asked them.

"She's on her way," Shiho answered vaguely, while she sat beside Yzak's lying form.

"What do you mean?" Kira asked, fishing for more explanation.

Lacus sat beside Kira, patting his arm and said, "Just wait and see, Kira."

"And how about Shinn?" Athrun inquired, "I thought he was with you. Where is he now?"

"Papa Shinn is with mommy, Uncle Athrun!" Ade informed him excitedly, giggling behind his hands.

The men was about to ask the ladies more questions, when they heard a loud shrilling voice from the distance.

"PUT ME DOWN SHINN ASUKA! I SWEAR I WILL STRANGLE YOU TO DEATH AS SOON AS MY FEET TOUCHES THE GROUND!"

All of them swiveled their heads towards a very comical sight, or in the case of Athrun, Lunamaria, and Kira, a very upsetting sight. Lacus, Miriallia, and Shiho laughed out loud, when they saw Shinn approaching them with a smug look on his face.

The same with the other men, Shinn forewent his shirt and wore only his beach board shorts, showing his lean and firm physique. The upper part of the shorts was white, and the rest was dominated by red and some black designs. The women admired his athletic body, as his muscles flexed while carrying Cagalli.

The ruby-eyed man was holding a struggling upside down Cagalli over his shoulder. From their view, they could only see Cagalli's long legs and perky heart-shaped butt in the air, clad in a turquoise-colored bikini bottom. Shinn had wrapped his arms around her thighs to secure her properly.

"ASUKA! PUT ME DOWN YOU CAVE MAN!" Cagalli screamed with all her might, thumping Shinn's back with her fists in both anger and embarrassment.

"Will you behave, Lady Athha? I might release you _accidentally_ with all your struggling," Shinn calmly informed her. Unbeknownst to Cagalli, Shinn was smirking behind her back in amusement.

"DON"T YOU DARE RELEASE ME SHINN ASUKA!" Cagalli threatened him, while still struggling on his back.

"Will you please decide what is it that you really want, Lady Athha? First, you told me to release you, and now, you _don't_ want me to release you? You are confusing me, my lady," Shinn stated slowly.

Cagalli punched his back. "SHINN! DAMN IT!" She screamed at him for the last time, drooping tiredly. She got tired of screaming and moving in her upside down state.

Athrun did not know if he should be extremely angry at Shinn, or overwhelmed with what Cagalli was wearing. Athrun could feel his high-blood pressure increase, when he saw Shinn Asuka's malicious hands stretched all over Cagalli's smooth skin, strategically placed on her shapely thighs. He was trying to conceal the obvious grinding of his teeth and his rigid and tense stance.

'Fucker...' Athrun muttered inside his head, his eyes slightly narrowed into slits towards the younger Coordinator.

But then, Athrun's murderous train of thought halted when Shinn lowered Cagalli on the ground, and the aforementioned woman faced them in all of her two-piece glory. There was no other woman who could affect him this much. He was breathless. Athrun Zala was a total goner. No one and nothing could stop him from falling in love with this beautiful woman in front of him all over again.

The boyish Princess of Orb was wearing a two-piece bandeau bikini top and hipkini bottom. It was a front closure bandeau top in tie-dye colors of black, red, green, orange, and blue. A bow was tied on the front to hold the bandeau together, emphasizing the top of her breasts and cleavage. Her bottom was a turquoise-colored low-rise hipkini. The hipkini had loops on each side to anchor her bikini bottom on her hips, displaying her hipbones and her flat and very sexy abdomen. Cagalli's long blonde hair was free and messy, but it only added to her allure.

'Damn...' Athrun drawled lasciviously in his mind, slowly admiring her tempting body from top to bottom.

"WHAT is happening?!" Kira exclaimed heatedly, rousing Athrun from his perverted thoughts. "And what are you wearing, Cagalli Yula Athha?!"

Cagalli put her hands on her waist, tapping her foot on the sand impatiently. "Blame your girlfriends!" She snapped. "They forced me into wearing this―THIS shameful and scandalous piece of scrap! I was able to refuse them, but nooo―they had to use my baby boy on me and I had no choice but to concede reluctantly. I can't disappoint my adorable baby!" Cagalli almost whined in defeat.

Lacus, Miriallia, and Shiho laughed at her triumphantly.

Cagalli scowled at them. She stared expectantly at her female friends and asked, "Well? Where's my cover-up?"

Shiho pointed at little Ade. Cagalli looked at his son, who was leaning against Kira and said, "Baby?"

Ade stared at Shiho, and then at Miriallia, and lastly at Lacus, who nodded at him. The little prince handed the green clothing that he was holding to his mother.

"Thank you, baby." Cagalli smiled at him, before wearing her cover-up. It was a very loose green t-shirt. She draped one sleeve on her shoulder, while the other was loosely hanging on her arm, exposing her bare left shoulder and the top of her breast.

Lacus stood up and clap her hands to get their attention. "Now that everyone is ready, let us unwind and enjoy our weekend," the pink-haired chairwoman announced cheerfully.

"WAIT!" Little Ade yelled, startling them.

The little prince scampered towards his mother, staring up at her with his round dark green eyes. "Mommy," Ade tugged her cover-up, "You shouted a bad word a while ago. Give me one gilla coin please," he asked cutely, showing his palm at her.

Everyone chuckled at the persistent little boy. No bad word could pass through little Ade's hearing range and be forgotten.

Yzak only smirked at the dumbfounded Princess of Orb.

**ooo**

After lunch, everyone stayed at the beach. They were either relaxing or enjoying their afternoon with their own activities. Yzak was reading a book. Dearka and Lunamaria were playing Frisbee against Shinn and Shiho. Miriallia was busy taking stolen snapshots of her friends and the scenery. Meyrin was lying face down on a beach mat, taking a nap and sunbathing at the same time. Lacus was with Murrue and Captain Andrew, enjoying some refreshments. Mu saw a hammock tied between two trees and decided to sleep there, Piggie was resting near him. Kira and Cagalli were playing kiddie dodge ball using a beach ball with little Ade as their 'it'. Athrun went surfing a little bit far from them, wherein the waves were much larger to surf.

Ade was laughing too much as he ran from one side to the other, avoiding the beach ball that was thrown by Kira and Cagalli.

"Catch!" Kira yelled at Cagalli, as he threw the ball over their heads. Cagalli caught it, while Ade ran to Kira's side, jumping and waving his hands at his mother.

For a few minutes, the game continued with this kind of pacing. Kira and Cagalli would throw the ball over their heads, giving little Ade a false sense of security that they would not hit him yet. Four more throws when the ball was in Kira's possession again. He had a gleam in his amethyst eyes, staring alternately between Cagalli and little Ade. Kira paused for a few seconds, before throwing it hard towards little Ade. Fortunately, little Ade was an observant and alert kid. He was able to dodge the ball on the last second.

"YAAAY!" Ade was dancing around, doing his adorable version of victory dance. "I WON! I WON!"

Kira grabbed little Ade under his arm and hugged him. "Good job for evading the ball, squirt! I'm proud of you," he told the young prince.

Cagalli approached the two and hugged them both. She kissed little Ade's cheek and said, "Congratulations, baby boy. You're Uncle Kira is right. We are proud of you."

The three had a three-way hug, until Miriallia called them from afar for afternoon snacks.

Kira signaled to Miriallia that they would be on their way. Kira looked at Cagalli and Ade and asked, "Let's go?"

Ade turned his head around, looking for something, and then frowned. "But how about my beach ball?" Ade pouted at them.

The twins turned around and surveyed the area. Cagalli saw something round and blue rolling a few of feet away from them.

"I saw the beach ball. Don't worry I'll get it. Just go back with Ade and I'll follow soon," Cagalli told her brother, pushing him towards the canopies.

"Are you sure?" Kira asked, "You can bring Ade back, while I get it for him."

"It's alright, I can get it. Go back now. Shoo!" Cagalli pushed him again, waving her hands in a swatting manner. "Go! Now!"

"Alright! Alright! You don't have to be pushy," Kira grinned at Cagalli. He stared at the little boy on his arms and said, "Come on, squirt. I can hear your tummy growling in hunger."

"IT'S NOT GROWLING!" Ade announced indignantly.

Kira only laughed in response.

While her brother and her son went back for snacks, Cagalli jogged towards the rolling beach ball. When Cagalli was almost near it, an unexpected strong wind blew the ball faster and farther away from her, carrying it to the sea. The beach ball landed to a much deeper part of the sea. It was swallowed by the strong waves, before it appeared again. Since she promised Ade to get it for him, Cagalli had no choice but to wade through the waves.

The blonde princess took off her green cover-up, revealing again her bikini clad body. She waded and swam through the water, until she reached the floating ball. She had all her attention on the ball that she failed to notice the figure swimming quickly behind her. Smiling in relief, Cagalli grasped the ball in her arms. When she was about to turn around and swim back, an unknown figure appeared out of nowhere in front of her, causing for her to scream in fright.

As she calmed down, Cagalli was able to identify the source of her distress. It was a very wet Athrun Zala with all of his blue and emerald glory.

"SHIT! ATHRUN!" The amber-eyed princess slapped her ex-lover's shoulder in surprise. "You startled me! What are you doing?! You just appeared and popped out unexpectedly. My goodness, hamster-brain!"

Athrun wiped the excess water from his face and laughed at her. "Well..." Athrun drawled, grinning sheepishly, "I was on my way back to the shore when I saw you, so I decided to have a little fun and surprise you."

"Idiot!" Cagalli slapped him again, but this time on his chest. "Do you want me to die of heart attack?!"

Athrun only chuckled in response.

The two of them were now floating on a much deeper part of the sea. Athrun could not even touch his foot on the sand. They were floating farther from the shore due to the strong waves in this part of the beach.

"By the way, what are you doing here?" Cagalli asked him, still holding the beach ball.

"I was surfing, remember? This area has bigger and stronger waves good for surfing. I left my board at the shore―" Athrun pointed to where he left his surfing board, "―before I went back here and decided to scare you a little."

Cagalli huffed. "A little? You scared me a little?! You scared me big time, hamster-brain!"

Athrun chuckled and raised both of his arms in surrender. "Okay! I am sorry!"

Cagalli only pouted, hugging the beach ball to her chest.

The two of them were floating silently. This was the first time, after almost three weeks, since they were together alone. After their passionate incident inside the mini conference room, Cagalli was determined that she would not have any 'alone' time with Athrun―ever. But it seems like the Gods wanted her to suffer and push her towards Athrun at all cost.

"Sooo..." Cagalli trailed off.

"Uhhh..." Athrun said at the same time.

The two were too distracted that they failed to notice the incoming two big waves rolling towards them. Unable to prepare, Athrun and Cagalli were swallowed by it. Seconds later, Athrun appeared from the water. He wiped his face to clear his eyes from the salty water. He swiveled his head from side to side, turning around, looking for his missing blonde ex-lover.

"Cagalli?!" Athrun yelled, wading around. "Hey, Cagalli, where are you?!" He looked left and right. "Cagalli!"

"CAGA―"

"I'm―_cough cough_―I'm he―_cough_―I'm here!" Cagalli appeared behind him with a splash, sputtering and coughing. "Haumea! What was that?!―_cough_―I wasn't able to prepare!"

Athrun whirled around. He encircled his arms around her body, hugging her in relief and worry. Athrun rested his head on her shoulder, inhaling her sweet and strawberry-scented neck. He tightened his hold on her, wrapping one arm around her waist, while the other was around her shoulders.

"I thought you drowned!" Athrun gasped, before kissing the side of her head.

Unnoticed by Athrun, Cagalli stiffened in his arms. She did not hug him back, nor moved her arms from her sides. Her cheeks were red from coughing and from blushing at Athrun's unexpected gesture.

Cagalli was about to push him away from her, when she felt something wrong―_no_―not wrong, but something different.

'What was that?' Cagalli thought in confusion. She moved slightly to her left and felt it again. Not yet satisfied and clarified on what she felt a while ago, Cagalli moved again, this time to the right. And there―she felt it against her chest.

'Shit! Is that―' Cagalli gasped in her mind, anxious on what she had discovered.

Mind made up, Cagalli moved closer to her ex-lover, confirming for the last time what she discovered from the start.

Unbeknownst to the blonde princess, when she moved to the left, Athrun had felt _and_ confirmed what was against their chest. He failed to react immediately due to his shock, indecisiveness, and dare he say it―excitement.

Athrun swallowed hard. Their awkward but much welcome predicament had made his mind blank. His senior head _up_ there shut down for a moment, while his junior head _down_ there was slowly working up and becoming excited.

'Oh God!' Athrun thought as he swallowed again hard. His breath hitched every time he breathe in and out, brushing his chest against her soft twin mounds. 'No!' Athrun corrected in his thoughts, 'Not only soft, but also bare. Her soft and _bare_ twin mounds―against his also _bare_ chest. Oh God!'

While Athrun was busy with his realizations, Cagalli was getting nervous and mortified.

'Sweet Haumea! Is that _his_ nipples brushing against my own?' The amber-eyed princess thought hysterically, 'But how come?! I am wearing my bandeau―' Cagalli subtly grazed her fingers to the side of her breast and felt nothing, '―Nothing?! OH MY GOD! NOTHING! I have nothing on my breast!'

Mortified to an extreme level, Cagalli roughly pushed Athrun away from her, forgetting that she had _nothing_ on her to cover her bare breasts.

"ATHRUN!" Cagalli yelped in embarrassment.

In reflex, Athrun looked down and immediately regretted it. Well, he did not really regret it because he was more than delighted and excited on seeing again what were once _his_. What he regretted was the situation that made it possible for him to see _them_ again. He did not want to embarrass Cagalli further, which could cause an awkward atmosphere between them.

'Zala! Look away!' Athrun coached himself, but his eyes won't move away from the perfect view before him.

Cagalli was breathing heavily. Her uncovered breasts were moving tantalizingly with her heaving chest. For Athrun, they were still the most beautiful pair of breasts that he had ever seen. They were the same round and perky breasts that he loved to fondle, as they made sweet love years ago. Her peach-tipped nipples aroused his memories of seduction with the woman before him, as he licked and sucked those precious pebbles into his mouth. They were the same and at the same time, a little bit different. Her beautiful mounds were much fuller now. The sight before him was too erotic to handle, as beads of glistening water slid down the expanse of her chest.

Cagalli took another deep breath, and then stared at Athrun. Athrun was just floating there. His emerald eyes were darker than ever, staring intently at something. She shivered at his intense look. Cagalli followed his gaze and gasped loudly, appalled at his blatant and perverted behavior. The blonde princess immediately raised her hands to cover her bare breasts from his hungry eyes, crossing her arms against them.

"WHAT THE HELL, ZALA!" Cagalli cursed at him. "MY EYES ARE UP HERE, YOU PERVERTED HAMSTER BRAIN!"

When he heard her scream, Athrun pulled away his eyes instantly, before he totally lost his last semblance of control and pounce on the half-naked woman in front of him. He blushed for getting caught salivating at the sight of her perfect breast. But try as he might, Athrun could not stop his eyes from staring back at Cagalli's erotic picture, cupping her breasts to cover them up.

Cagalli saw his stolen looks. "DUMB ASS! DON'T LOOK!" Cagalli screamed again, turning around, her back now facing him.

Athrun stared at her bare back and sighed. He inhaled slowly, and then exhaled a big _whoosh_. "I'm sorry, Cagalli. I didn't mean to err―look and disrespect you. I'm sorry," he said sheepishly.

"Didn't mean to..." The blonde princess muttered to herself, not believing one word that he said. "Just help me find my bikini bandeau top!" Cagalli demanded over her shoulder, still covering her breasts with her hands.

"What?" Athrun responded, clueless.

"Help me! Swim around and look for my bikini top! I can't walk around without it!"

"Why?" Athrun asked, confused.

"What 'why'?! What do you want me to do then, walk in there TOPLESS?!" Cagalli shrieked, horrified at that thought.

Athrun raked his hand through his wet locks and look knowingly at Cagalli. "Princess, were you not wearing your green cover-up a while ago? I saw it at the shore when I left my surfing board there."

Cagalli blinked at him, her plump lips parted in an 'oh'.

"Remember now?" Athrun asked teasingly.

Cagalli snapped her mouth shut, and then turned away from him, wading back to the shore. As she reached the sands, she slipped her green cover-up on her body. She stood still for a moment, before facing Athrun and sticking her tongue out at him, and then stomped her way back to their friends.

Athrun blinked at Cagalli's retreating back, until she disappeared. He was standing alone, chest deep in the sea, when he saw something floating to his right. He remembered it was Cagalli's bikini bandeau top. Before he knew it, he let out a small chuckle, and then he was laughing uncontrollably, holding his sides. When he was done and had calmed down, Athrun reached for the piece of clothing, and then turned towards the open blue sea and smirked widely.

Staring at the bandeau on his hand, Athrun then announced to the sky above, "Damn! I really love you're cuteness, Cagalli Yula Athha!"

**oooooooo**

It was a chilly and beautiful night. Ade was already asleep inside his room, with Piggie sleeping at the foot of his bed. The little prince had been very tired of their day activities. Murrue, Mu, and Andrew were inside the house, having their own coffee session at the veranda. The rest of them went out and stayed at the beachfront for quality bonding time, as Dearka insisted.

The young adults were staying in an open and circular beach tent, with no walls and supported only by ropes and wooden posts. The tent was all white, with white tied curtains, a thin circular mattress for them to sit on, and some plush pillows. Surrounding their tent were eight fire bowls to keep them illuminated and warm. Lacus had asked the caretakers of the resort to prepare it ahead of time, thinking that everyone would like to relax outside if given a time.

They formed a circle around the mini table inside the tent. Dearka got bored after an hour of talking, so he suggested for them to play a game. Everyone agreed, except for Yzak. Unfortunately, he had no choice but to join because Shiho _asked_ him to participate.

The group prepared four 750 ml bottles of tequila, one 15 ml shot glass, a saucer filled with salt, a bowl of sliced lemons, and random flavored bags of potato and prawn chips on the table. Dearka also got his tablet computer. When everything was ready, Dearka started explaining the game.

"This―" Dearka showed his tablet computer to his friends, "―is a new application that I got from our dear friend, Sai Argyle. It is called _Ice Breaker Evolution: Special Edition_. According to him, this will be released next month. Since we are good friends, he had given me a trial version of it," he introduced proudly.

"This game is supposed to be exciting because..." Lunamaria asked warily.

Dearka huffed in exasperation. "It is exciting and interesting because it is an _adult game_. It is a little bit similar to the 20 Questions game, but instead of us providing the questions, the application would provide the _adult content_ questions," he explained mischievously, while emphasizing the words _adult content_.

Before anyone could react, Yzak yelled his concern. "Are you barking mad?!" Yzak hollered distastefully. "Of all the games, you are proposing that we play this perverse game of yours?!"

"Hey! Just because some questions are a bit sexual, it doesn't automatically mean that everything about it is perverted," Dearka defended, hugging his tablet computer to his chest, shielding it from his crazed best friend.

"I agree with Dearka," Shiho sided with the blonde Coordinator. "I think asking questions such as 'first crush' and 'most embarrassing moment' are quite childish, right? If you ask me, questions with adult content are far more thrilling and appropriate for our age."

"Second the motion!" Cagalli supplied right away, raising her hand in agreement.

"Cagalli!" Lacus and Kira gasped, quite appalled at her blatant response.

"What?!" Cagalli reacted defensively. "We're adults! We are not that innocent anymore. Besides, why do you look so scandalized? I'm the one who is _single_ here, with no one to do the horizontal mambo with."

Shiho decided to intervene. "Why don't we vote for it?" Shiho proposed. "Those who are in favor and willing to join Dearka's game please raise your right hand," she asked, raising her right.

Dearka and Cagalli immediately raised their hands. Shinn, Athrun, and Miriallia followed next. At first, Kira, Lacus, Lunamaria, and Meyrin were hesitant, but then, they surrendered and raised their hands in agreement.

Yzak was the only one who did not raised his hand. He scowled grumpily at them, knowing that he was outvoted and he can't do anything about it.

"Excellent!" Dearka declared, rubbing his palms together. "Let's get this game started!"

The blonde Coordinator dipped the shot glass upside down into the saucer with salt, covering its rim with the salty seasoning. He poured tequila on it, and then placed it at the center of the table.

"There are thousands of random questions in this application," Dearka started explaining, "We can play as many rounds as we want. One question per round. Everyone is required to answer the given question, no exceptions. The questions are picked by automation. A designated _round master_ will read the question loudly for everyone to hear. After reading it, the person sitting to his left will be the first to answer and then so on and so forth. We will only proceed to the next round, after the _round master_ had given his own answer."

Dearka cleared his throat, and then continued, "The round master will touch this green button here―" He showed the button on the tablet touch screen, "―so that the question will appear for him or her to read," he added.

"And the shot glass?" Athrun inquired.

"Before answering the question, each player is required to drink a shot of tequila. We have 15 ml of tequila per shot to keep us sober for a much longer time. After the player provides his answer, he or she will serve the next shot to the next player," Dearka informed them, "Drinking will loosen our inhibition, causing us to spill more truths as the game progresses."

Everyone was silent, slowly absorbing the rules of the game. When he thought that everyone was ready, Dearka grabbed their attention.

"Since I was the one who suggested this game, I will act as the first round master," the blonde Coordinator told them excitedly. He lightly tapped the green button on the touch screen, waiting for the question to appear.

The eleven of them arranged themselves around the center table. The seating arrangement from Dearka towards his left was: Dearka - Miriallia - Shinn - Cagalli - Lacus - Kira - Athrun - Meyrin - Lunamaria - Shiho - Yzak.

A question in bold white letters appeared on the screen. Dearka read it silently, and then frowned in displeasure. "This is quite simple and anticlimactic for our first question," he grumbled in disappointment. He cleared his throat and read it loudly for his anxious friends to hear, "At this moment, who among the players do you trust the most? Give one name only."

The rest of them sighed in relief. They were not quite ready yet to answer an embarrassing question for their first round.

Dearka slid the shot glass to Miriallia and said, "Remember guys, please be honest with your answers. We are very good friends here. We deserve nothing but the truth. Any revelation or secret that will be revealed tonight will stay within the eleven of us only. For the sake of everyone, if you can't keep a secret, please leave the circle right now."

When no one moved from their seats, Dearka smiled at his auburn-haired girlfriend and said, "Bottoms up, sweetheart!"

Miriallia tilted the glass into her mouth in one go, and then slammed it on the table. She took a slice of lemon and sipped its juice into her mouth. "Ugh! Where did you bought that tequila, Dearka? It's quite strong!"

Dearka only smirked in response, while the others chuckled at Miriallia's scowling expression.

When she recovered, Miriallia answered the first question. "The person I trust the most is Dearka." she answered.

The ladies cooed, while Dearka grinned from ear to ear. Dearka signaled for Miriallia to pass the glass to her left and said, "It's your turn now, Shinn."

Miriallia dipped the shot glass upside down on the saucer to coat its rim with salt, and then refilled it with tequila. She passed the glass to Shinn, who took and drank it in one go, before sipping on a slice of lemon.

"Lady Cagalli," Shinn answered simply.

Cagalli nudged his side with her elbow and teased him mercilessly. "Oooh! You're so sweet, wittle Shinnie," Cagalli cooed tauntingly.

Shinn blushed and hissed at her to shut up. The women giggled at the bickering blonde and raven-head, except for Lunamaria, who was staring impassively at them. Athrun and Kira had narrowed their eyes at the ruby-eyed male.

"I trust Shinn with my life," Cagalli supplied with no hesitation, after she received the refilled glass from Shinn and took it in one shot.

Shinn subtly smirked, touched with her answer. Kira growled lowly under his breath, slightly annoyed of the closeness between his sister and her bodyguard.

Athrun's emerald orbs turned a few shades darker. His eyes were narrowing to a dangerous level. He tried to conceal his vexation to everyone. Unfortunately, he failed in hiding it since a raven-haired male caught the raging look that was directed at him.

Lacus slowly drank her shot of tequila, and then answered, "Mine is definitely Kira."

Kira tenderly squeezed her hand and smiled lovingly at her. "I trust you, too, Lacus," the amethyst-eyed Coordinator said, after he drank his shot. Kira gently kissed her soft hand, and then squeezed it again with his.

Cagalli's expression turned a little bit sour at her brother's cheesiness. "Geez! Please lower down the sweetness level, Kira. I might vomit on the spot, if I see more of your idiotic love-struck face," the blonde princess complained in mock displeasure, though her amber orbs were twinkling in happiness for her brother and pink-haired friend.

Kira's only response was throwing back a potato chip at Cagalli. Kira prepared the next shot, and then passed it to Athrun.

"It's Kira," Athrun answered, after he took the tequila shot in one swig. Beside him, Meyrin was frowning in disappointment. She thought that he trusted her more than anyone, since she was his soon-to-be-wife.

When it was Meyrin's turn, she blushed as she timidly provided her answer, "Uhmm...I trust my beloved Athrun because I love him so much."

Hearing the red-headed female's answer, Athrun and Cagalli winced mentally. Athrun felt guilty because he could not give back the love that she had freely given to him. Even how much he tried to teach his heart to fall in love with Meyrin, he could not do it. Cagalli tried to ignore the growing jealousy inside her heart. She was convincing herself that she had no right to feel hurt and jealous. Whatever she and Athrun had years ago, it could never be brought back again―or so she thought.

Lunamaria moderately drank the tequila shot, and then placed it gently on the table. "I trust my sister, Meyrin."

"Yzak," Shiho answered immediately, after placing the empty glass on the table.

Yzak grunted, as the strong drink passed through his throat. He slammed the empty glass on the table and snapped, "Dearka."

Athrun, Kira, and Shinn sniggered at his answer. Yzak might be annoyed at Dearka most of the time, but they all knew that the platinum-haired man treasured his friendship with his blonde best friend.

"Aaaaww!" Dearka placed his hands above his heart, with an idiotic puppy-dog expression on his face.

"Shut-up!" Yzak snapped at the blonde male.

Finally, it was Dearka's turn. The first round of the game would end with him. "Please don't get offended Mir, my sweetheart, but my answer is Yzak," Dearka told his girlfriend apologetically, giving her a pitiful puppy-dog eye.

Miriallia shook her head in understanding. "Don't worry sweetheart, I'm not offended. I won't use it against you," she responded, playfully flicking her boyfriend's forehead with her finger.

"Round One Completed! Not bad for our first round, eh?" Dearka asked his friends

"Not bad at all," Lacus agreed. Everyone smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Hn." Yzak grunted. He refused to acknowledge the knowing smirk that Dearka was sporting.

Dearka passed his tablet computer at Miriallia, since it's her turn to be the round master. She tapped the green button on the screen and a question appeared on it. When Miriallia silently read the question, her eyes widened dramatically. She had opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of the water. She tried to say something, but her voice was stuck on her throat.

Lacus, Shiho, and Cagalli stared at Miriallia in concern. The others were curious, and at the same time anxious of what had caused for the auburn-haired woman to react that way.

Dearka touched his girlfriend's shoulder to get her attention. "Hey Miriallia, sweetheart. Is something the matter?" He asked her softly.

Miriallia swallowed with difficulty, and then shook her head, silently telling him it was nothing. Miriallia cleared her throat several times, before reading the second question in mortification.

"How...o-often―" Miriallia stuttered, and then cleared her throat quite difficulty, "―how often do you―_arrrgh_―this is very embarrassing! Of all people, why do I have to read this mortifying question?!" She ranted her frustration.

Everyone was confused at Miriallia's violent reaction. They thought that the question could not be really that bad, right?

Miriallia inhaled a big gulped of air to calm nerves. Her cheeks were flushed in extreme awkwardness. Miriallia quickly read the question in one breath, not minding the commas and the other marks in the sentence.

"Please pardon my request, but can you repeat the question, Mir? This time, please read it slowly," Lacus politely requested.

The auburn-haired Natural sighed in despair. "How often do you masturbate in a week?" Miriallia slowly read the question. Her cheeks were very flushed in embarrassment.

Silence.

Even a dropped pin could be heard due to the abrupt quietness of the group.

"IDIOT!" Yzak hollered his displeasure.

As expected, the first one to react violently was Yzak. The incensed platinum-haired was half-way throttling the blonde bastard he called _best friend_ into suffocation, though he could not proceed to his intent because his beautiful and strong fiancé had held his back shirt to stop him. Fortunately for Dearka, he was quick enough to evade his angry best friend and moved out of his way, hiding sheepishly behind his auburn-haired girlfriend.

"C'mon, Yzak! Will you lighten up?" Dearka said, while hiding behind an amused Miriallia, who had recovered from her embarrassment. "Masturbating is a natural occurrence to us human being. Teenagers masturbate, adults masturbate, _we_ masturbate. Heck! Even kids as young as three to five years old masturbate―well, of course, they do it with no malice and due to curiosity. But back to the main point, it is a natural thing in our life and there is nothing to be ashamed of it. How often you masturbate―so what? Just answer the question and be done with it," he explained in a matter-of-fact way.

Yzak had already stopped his struggles, but remained scowling on his seat. Shiho was rubbing his back to calm him down, while she tried to hide her chuckles from her still slightly vexed fiancé. Dearka might be a happy-go-lucky type of guy, which irritated Yzak to some level. But when the blonde would have his somewhat serious and insightful moments, Yzak would surely listen to him, albeit grudgingly.

When everyone recovered from their shock and embarrassment, Dearka went back to his seat, as they resumed their game. Before answering, Shinn gulped down the tequila that Miriallia passed him.

"Once every day," Shinn answered after clearing his throat, his emotions were masked under his serious facade, hiding his embarrassment for everyone to see.

The women were blushing at Shinn's answer. The men, however, were trying to mask their sniggering. They failed miserably.

Shinn cleared again his throat, passing the refilled shot glass to Cagalli. "You're next, Lady Athha," the ruby-eyed male said to the woman on his left.

Cagalli took the shot in one swig, before slamming the glass on the table. "Three or four times, depending on how stressful I am," Cagalli answered, narrowing her amber eyes to her male friends and her brother. Her sharp look were warning them to shut-up and avoid commenting lewd jokes―or in the case of Kira, one of his _you-are still-young-to-do-that_ tirades―or they would face her wrath.

Beside the blonde princess, Shinn covered his smirk with a cough, when he saw how Kira's face turned paper white to strawberry red.

Meyrin was observing Athrun, who was lost in his own thoughts. She knew that when he was in this kind of state, he was relieving something from his past. She remembered seeing this expression from Athrun during the Second Bloody War, when feelings of nostalgia would overcome him, especially his moments with Miss Cagalli. Meyrin frowned at her discovery, but masked it with neutrality to avoid getting the attention of others.

Cagalli passed the refilled glass to her left and Lacus drank it in one go. She was blushing, keeping her eyes down on her hands. "Oh! I'm...I do it once or sometimes twice a week," she answered timidly.

Kira raised his eyebrows and pursed his lips, fighting with all his self-control from grinning lewdly at his blushing fiancé.

"That's good," Cagalli piped up, nodding her head.

Lunamaria looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?" She asked for clarification.

Cagalli smirked. "It means that my younger brother dear is _performing_ his 'lover duties' to Lacus quite spectacularly for her to only pleasure herself once a week." With that statement, everyone was laughing at Lacus and Kira's red faces.

"Alright! Stop it! It's my turn," Kira announced, after the laughter subsided. "Once every other day," Kira provided quite calmly, after all the embarrassment that he and Lacus experienced a few minutes ago.

Athrun took the next shot from his best friend and drank it. "Once every day―" Athrun answered, while he was refilling the shot glass for Meyrin, "―But lately, I sometimes do it twice a day," he continued, though this time he was staring directly at Cagalli.

Cagalli raised an eyebrow in challenge at his daring look. 'What are you playing, Athrun Zala,' Cagalli thought suspiciously. She narrowed her eyes at him, before shifting her gaze at Meyrin.

Meyrin was oblivious to Athrun and Cagalli's silent exchange. She was busy staring at her five months fiancé with mixed awe and appreciation. She bit her lower lip and inconspicuously slid her eyes lower to his body. Before her eyes could reach its target point, Athrun nudged her hand gently with the shot glass, interrupting her unchaste behavior and imagination.

"Wha―t?" Meyrin stuttered. Everyone was staring expectantly, waiting for her answer. "Oh! Sorry," she voiced out. She drunk her own shot and then answered, "Uhmm...three or four times a week."

Meyrin prepared the next shot a little bit clumsily, spilling some tequila on the table. "Sorry!" Meyrin squeaked in embarrassment, and then handed the glass to her sister. "Here, nee-chan."

Lunamaria thanked her sister, and then answered after drinking her shot, "Two times or three per week."

"Twice or thrice," Shiho said it nonchalantly, while sliding the refilled tequila shot to her fiancé.

Yzak glared at Dearka, who was challenging him with his violet eyes to drink the shot and answer the question. Yzak sneered at him, before drinking it in one go. "Every other day," Yzak snapped, slamming the glass on the table.

"Every day, once or twice," Dearka boasted, when it was his turn to answer. He was grinning smugly at his male friends.

Round Two of the game was completed, after Miriallia provided her answer.

"Twice or thrice a week," Miriallia stated in a calm manner.

More rounds and tequila shots, the whole group was enjoying the game, including Yzak. There were embarrassing questions, some innocent and simple questions, and the rest were a little bit mature and sexual. The group had fun and was laughing at each other's answers. It was actually an enlightening game for them. They were able to know something new about each other.

It was during the 10th Round that a _Privilege_ question had appeared. Since Shiho was the round master for this round, she could ask one of them a random question.

"Look, guys! I can ask one of you a question," Shiho showed the screen tablet to her friends with the _Privilege_ statement.

_Privilege: You can ask a random question to any player._

"Good! The first _Privilege_ question for the tonight. To whom are you going to throw your random question?" Dearka asked Shiho excitedly.

Shiho stared one by one at her friends, tapping her chin with her finger in contemplation. "Hmm..." Shiho stared back and forth at Kira and Cagalli, before stopping her brown orbs at the blonde princess. "Are you game in answering a random question by yours truly, Princess Athha? I'm just curious about something," she challenged.

Cagalli's amber eyes widened, pointing a finger at her own face. "Me? Sure. Shoot! Give me your best shot, soon-to-be Shiho Joule," Cagalli accepted confidently. She drank the shot that Shiho prepared for her.

Shiho threw a crumpled tissue at her, after hearing the 'Shiho Joule'. Cagalli poked her tongue at her in retaliation.

"Okay, here is my question," Shiho started. She stared at Cagalli with genuine curiosity and asked, "Of course, we knew how you and Kira found out that you were siblings. _Hypothetically_, if you and Kira were not blood related at all, would you even consider dating him or see yourself attracted to him?"

Kira, who was about to swallow the chips in his mouth, choked and had a loud coughing feat. Lacus thumped his back, and then gave him a glass of water to drink.

"Shi―ho!" Kira gasped after emptying the glass of water. He was rubbing his aching chest for relief.

The rest of them were staring at Kira in mixed concern and amusement. Most of them thought that Shiho's question was very interesting. To be honest, they were curious about Cagalli's answer, too.

Cagalli was staring at Shiho with wide eyes, and then in a split second, she burst into peals of laughter. She was holding her stomach, as she laughed to her heart's content. "Oh My Lord! It is the funniest question that I have ever heard in my life."

Shiho was puzzled. "Cagalli? Are you―"

"No! Wait!" Cagalli exclaimed, wiping the tears in her eyes. "I will answer it! You just caught me of guard. I just never expected that question," the amber-eyed princess clarified, "It never even crossed my mind that I will be asked one day about that."

"So...?" Dearka trailed off, waiting for her to speak. He was leaning forward, so that he could hear her answer.

"Actually..." Cagalli trailed off, while she turned her gaze at her blushing twin brother, "Before we learned about us being siblings, I had this _special_ feeling for Kira." Cagalli turned her eyes back to her friends and said, "Now that I think about it, I can firmly say that Kira Yamato was my first major crush."

Athrun and Lacus raised their eyebrows simultaneously, their curiosity rose to a higher level. Compared to the rest of them, Athrun and Lacus were some of the few people who saw how Kira and Cagalli interacted with each other during the first war.

"Hmmm. Let's see," Cagalli trailed off, thinking about something. She shifted her gaze at Athrun and asked him, "Athrun, remember that time when we escaped Orb and boarded Kusanagi by means of the Kaguya Mass Driver? I was inside my quarters then, and you and Kira found me crying and inconsolable. If I'm not mistaken, the both of you thought I was very emotional because my father died, right?"

"Yes..." Athrun answered, unsure of what she was hinting on. Of course, at the back of his mind, he had an inkling idea on what she was about to share to them.

Cagalli looked at her friends and grinned sheepishly. "Of course, I was crying because my father died to save our nation and our people. But aside from that reason, I was also crying because I found out that the person whom I like the most was actually my brother―my twin brother to boot!"

Lunamaria and Meyrin were gaping, staring back and forth at Kira and Cagalli. Yzak, Shinn, and Miriallia raised an eyebrow at Cagalli's revelation.

Dearka looked at Kira and asked, "Did you know about this?"

Kira shrugged his shoulders and said, "Cagalli told me about it after the first war. We wanted to clear everything up, so that we could start our new sibling relationship."

"Wow! That was enlightening," Shiho stated, surprised of what she heard.

"Yeah. And to answer your question―" Cagalli continued, "―Yes. I would consider dating him if we are not blood related, since I _almost_ considered it a few years ago."

Athrun and Lacus knew that there was something special about how Kira and Cagalli treated each other during the war. In their minds, they were thinking that it was a blessing that Kira and Cagalli were siblings. Athrun and Lacus were sure that if they were not related, Kira and Cagalli would be together romantically now.

After Shiho's question, they had been playing the game for almost three hours now. For every round, they became more honest and detailed with their answers. Most Coordinators soldiers had high tolerance in alcohol, so Athrun, Yzak, Kira, and Shinn were on a buzzed state only, but still alert. Despite of being women, Cagalli, Shiho, and Lunamaria were able to tolerate their alcohol much better than the almost dozing off Miriallia, Lacus, and Meyrin. Among them, Dearka was the one who was hyperactive and loud.

Now, it was Athrun's turn to read the 18th Round question. Athrun grinned as he read it loudly. "What was your age when you experience your first _sloppy second base_ and with whom? Note that _sloppy second base_ in general is fondling, touching, stimulating, kissing, licking, and sucking anywhere above the waist―especially the chest area, breasts, and nipples―either over or under the shirt of your partner," he drawled lazily, his eyes were sparkling with naughtiness and interest.

Meyrin was the first to answer. She sat up straight and slowly drank her shot, though there were minor spills of tequila from her mouth. "I hav―en't exper―experienced that base yet," Meyrin answered with minor slurring of voice. She had that depressed and disappointed expression on her face.

Lunamaria flushed, drinking her own tequila shot. "Seventeen," Lunamaria answered. "Uhmm. It was with Shinn," she provided softly, avoiding any eye contact with her ruby-eyed ex-boyfriend.

Shinn turned his head away, acting like he did not hear anything. Seeing his reaction, Cagalli elbowed him on his side and smirked at him. Shinn scowled at Cagalli, scooting away from her.

It was Shiho's turn. "Fiftee―oops! Sorry, I forgot," Shiho stopped in mid-answer because she forgot to drink her shot. "I was fifteen. He was my classmate and we were playing 7 minutes in Heaven. We got carried away."

"Who was HE?!" Yzak demanded.

"You don't know him," Shiho snapped back at her demanding fiancé.

"I don't care! Who is he, Shiho Hahnenfuss?!"

"Stubborn ass," Shiho muttered under her breath. "His name was Jiro. Happy now?!" She huffed, crossing her arms against her chest.

"Quite," Yzak declared smugly.

"Stop it, lovebirds!" Dearka reprimanded them, waving his arms wildly. He thumped his best friend's back quite strongly and informed him, "It's your turn now, Yzak my man! Stop stalling!"

Yzak pushed away Dearka's arm from his back and scowled. "How will I answer if you keep on thumping my back?!" Yzak gulped his shot and snapped, "Twenty. Shiho."

Yzak refilled the shot and gave it to Dearka. "Here! It's your turn―"

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Dearka shouted, halting any of their movements. They were surprised of his unexpected outburst. "Yzak's first experience of _sloppy second_ was at the age of 20?! TWENTY?! What the hell!"

"Will you keep your big mouth shut, Elsman?!" Yzak growled at his loud best friend, hitting his blonde head with his knuckles. "I'm not a man-whore like you! So don't make a big deal out of it!"

"B-But―"

Miriallia massaged her minor headache, before pinching Dearka's ear and twisting it towards her. "Dearka Elsman! If you don't behave right now, I won't let you near me for one month," she threatened her whimpering boyfriend.

"Sweetheart―ouch! Okay! Okay! I'll behave. Promise," Dearka whimpered pitifully, holding his injured left ear when Miriallia finally released it. Dearka drank his tequila in one go, and then boasted smugly to his male friends, "I was fifteen. I went to an open house party and met a woman three years my senior. I think her name was Patrice―_err_―no, I think it was Sharice. Yep, it was Sharice!"

Cagalli and Yzak snorted when they heard his smug answer. 'Pervert,' both Cagalli and Yzak thought.

When it was her turn, Miriallia calmly drank her shot. "Sweet sixteen with my ex-boyfriend, Tolle," Miriallia provided.

Shinn leaned his arms backward after taking his drink. "I was with Stellar and sixteen then," he drawled.

"Stellar? Wasn't she part of the Earth Alliance?" Kira inquired for clarification.

Shinn nodded in affirmative.

Cagalli slowly drank her tequila, holding the glass with her two hands. Her hands were slightly trembling in nervousness and awkwardness. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Cagalli bit her lower lip in hesitation, before answering. "Sixteen," Cagalli answered loudly at first. "Uhh..." she paused for a moment, and then mumbled her other answer.

"Come again, Miss Cagalli?" Meyrin asked suspiciously, agitated with the blonde's possible answer.

Cagalli slightly bowed her head, closing her eyes for a second. "Athrun. It was Athrun," the blonde princess stated clearly, opening back her amber eyes, although she refused any eye contact with her friends, especially him―the hamster-brain.

Unknown to Cagalli, Athrun was staring blatantly at her. He had a very small smile on his face. His emerald eyes were happy and smug. The only down-side was that Meyrin saw her fiancé's subtle, yet bright expression. Meyrin had enough of this unfairness and blatant disregard of her feelings. She was very hurt and jealous of the one woman who she could never compete with, much more win. Enough was enough and Athrun had to choose once and for all. If ever she would lose Athrun in the end, might as well bring both Athrun and Miss Cagalli down and suffer with her.

Meyrin sat stiff on her seat, waiting for this damn game to come to its end.

Kira roused the resting Lacus leaning on his shoulder. Lacus sat up starlight, and then sipped her tequila. She had three sips, before emptying the glass. "I was seventeen and it was with Kira." Lacus smiled at her fiancé, who kissed her head affectionately.

"Sixteen," Kira answered after drinking his shot. "It was with Flay."

Originally, Cagalli had no intention of making any kind of eye or physical contact with Athrun all throughout the game. It seems like the Gods were against her today. Her vision blurred due to her slight intoxication, so she had no choice but to blink her eyes for a couple of times to clear the fogginess. With that incident, she was unable to prepare herself when her vision cleared and saw Athrun staring piercingly at her. Breath caught in her throat, Cagalli was transfixed of her ex-lover's darkened emerald orbs.

"I was sixteen," Athrun gulped his tequila to calm his beating heart. He was holding the glass with much force when he put it down on the table. "I experienced most of my firsts with Cagalli," he whispered with barely hidden tenderness on his voice. All throughout his revelation, his emerald eyes were staring intently at his ex-lover's wide amber orbs.

Shinn peered curiously at Athrun. 'Aaah. He had the guts to say those things out loud in front of his fiancé,' he thought. 'Interesting. Very interesting.'

'What are you doing, Athrun? You're making things more complicated,' Kira thought, frowning disapprovingly at his best friend.

Athrun and Cagalli's tender moment was disturbed when Meyrin pulled away the computer tablet from Athrun's hand. Cagalli quickly swiveled her gaze at Shinn, silently asking him for comfort. Athrun move his eyes on the table, concentrating hard on its surface.

Meyrin was miserable. She saw that very tender exchange between her fiancé and his ex-lover. It was full of passion and longing. It was very intense. Meyrin was angry, jealous, insecure, and very hurt. She had to pull them away from their moment, so she grabbed the tablet from Athrun with force. When she pressed the green button on the screen and '_Privilege: You can ask a random question to any player'_ appeared on it, Meyrin decided that it was now or never.

"Athrun," Meyrin called her fiancé with much force and a hidden feeling of betrayal on her voice. She looked at him, waiting for him to meet her eyes.

Athrun stared at Meyrin with curiosity written on his face.

"Athrun..." Meyrin paused. "Are you...are you _really in love_ with me or―" she hesitated for a second, and then took a deep breath and hardened her resolve,"―or is it Miss Cagalli―" She swallowed with difficulty, "―Is it Miss Cagalli that you are _in love_ with all this time?"

Several pairs of eyes snapped instantly towards Athrun, waiting for him to speak up and answer truthfully.

Ruby orbs slowly moved towards wide emerald eyes. Shinn narrowed his sharp eyes, waiting for Athrun to answer the unexpected question.

Cagalli diverted her amber orbs to her lap, as she stiffened on her seat. Her heart was pounding erratically against her chest. She tightly gripped the edges of her denim jumper. Cagalli tried with all her might to stop herself from standing up and walking out from this very awkward and confusing situation.

Athrun was extremely stupefied. He was not expecting that question. He thought that they would have their private confrontation one of these days, but not _this_ soon.

'And definitely not tonight,' Athrun thought wryly.

The emerald-eyed male swallowed with difficulty, as if a stone was clogged in his throat. Athrun gathered all his inner strength and will power to divert his emerald eyes away from Cagalli. He willed his eyes to remain connected to his fiancé's purple eyes, avoiding the stares of his friends.

"Tell me! I _need_ to know," Meyrin insisted, her purple eyes were very determined, as she masked her fear, insecurity and jealousy, "As your soon-to-be-wife, I deserve to know the truth, Athrun Zala."

**oooooooo**

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: I made this chapter very extra long! READ and REVIEW!

* NEW: **Photobucket Album:** I borrowed and saved some photos for visual reference per chapter. Click the link **Her Little Warrior Album** on my profile page.  
>* Participate in my <span>Her Little Warrior Poll<span> for fun. Visit my profile page to vote.  
>* I will be sending <strong>Her Little Warrior Spoilers and Updates<strong> via PM to my loyal reviewers.

**PS:** Starting next chapter, I will be removing one poll choice every two or three chapter updates, until there will be only three choices remaining, before the chapter revelation of the identity of the **Little Warrior**.

**PPS:** I would like to address this to my **reviewers who received a PM Spoiler **from me: You may be wondering why I did not include the spoiler related to Cagalli (PM Spoiler #2). I decided to transfer it to another chapter.

**Notes:**

* Ice Breaker Evolution - my fictional tablet game application. It is a game ideal for friendship dynamics and bonding.  
>* <span>Safira Isle<span> - my fictional private resort. It is a very small private island owned by a prominent family residing in Orb. You have to rent the whole island per day, if you want to use it.  
>* <span>1 shot glass<span> = **15 ml** of tequila only. This is to keep them sober for a much longer time.

**- boink! -**

06 Dec 2012

**ooo**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Chapter Eight: Breaking Loose**


End file.
